


Love's Heavy Burden

by Apnsb



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apnsb/pseuds/Apnsb
Summary: Daphnae's oath to Artemis has forced her and Kassandra to go their separate ways. Both women are torn between their love for each other and their respective duties. Will a meeting on neutral ground lay the path for a future together, or will the feelings between them be lost once and for all?





	1. The Way Things Are

The pelt of Kallisto the Bear was heavy in Daphnae’s hands. It had been the last pelt given to her by the Eagle Bearer. The fur was magnificent, there was no denying it. But the mere sight of the pelt churned a knot deep in Daphnae’s stomach. She hated it. She hated all of them. The sour taste in her mouth did not subside when she placed the pelt at the feet of Artemis inside the temple. The Eagle Bearer was nothing, a nobody. She’d made her choice. Despite this, Daphnae found herself returning to each of the pelts in turn whenever she allowed her thoughts to wander too far. Such a daunting task could not have been undertaken by some no-named misthios from Kephallonia, of that, Daphnae was certain. Despite what she had said on the mountain in Chios, she knew that. 

She refused to say her name, or acknowledge her in any way. She was the Eagle Bearer, the Beast Slayer, just another misthios, anything to detach her true name from her body. If Daphnae allowed anything else, the pain became too much to bear. Days like these were especially hard, when Daphnae could feel a pair of eyes upon her no matter where she went in Phokis. There was no escaping it or the feelings it brought along.

Stepping out of the temple to get some fresh air and clear her head, she heard the tell-tale sign that accompanied the gaze that followed her: the cry of an eagle. Ikaros passed overhead as Daphnae turned her eyes upwards, and there was no mistaking him. He seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Though he was not with her every day, it always appeared that he would arrive shortly after her whenever she travelled. She’d returned from a hunt two days prior, and had been wondering how long it would take Ikaros to find her. His presence was unwelcome, though she forbade her sisters from harming him. Ikaros was _her_ way of making sure Daphnae was safe. Daphnae felt torn in two, she hated seeing him because of all the buried memories he brought to the surface, but if she went too long without a visit from him she worried endlessly. 

However it seemed today, he was alone. Daphnae had heard no word from her sisters of the Eagle Bearer being in Phokis. Daphnae knew, however, that this meant little. If the misthios wanted to be seen, she would be. 

That was how she had escaped them in Chios, after all. Daphnae had felt so betrayed at her blatant refusal to honor the wishes of Artemis that she and all her sisters had spent three days scouring every inch of the island looking for the Eagle Bearer. If Daphnae had gotten her wish, she’d have fought her still, after she ran. But it was if she had vanished into thin air. There were no tracks, no markings, barely even a scent left for their wolves to trail. The Eagle Bearer had disappeared into the night, seemingly believing Daphnae’s threat to kill her on sight if they ever met again.

So far, that had been enough. Daphnae had heard whispers of her on the wind, some of the sisters seeing her in distant lands and sending word to update on her most recent location. There had been no direct word from the misthios herself other than the malakas eagle that was perched on a branch a short distance away staring at Daphnae.

“You’re such an insufferable beast.” Daphnae muttered under her breath, turning her back to Ikaros and searching for something to do, any distraction would be welcome.

As she turned, Ikaros chirped loudly at her. She refused to cast him a second glance, and when she stepped away, he began beating his wings frantically, dropping onto the ground next to her as if he were hurt. 

Daphnae sighed, kneeling down next to him. “What’s wrong with you?” she asked, reaching out to check his wings. “Has something happened?”

There was a jolt of fear that shot through her chest.   _ If one of my sisters has hurt him… _ She wouldn’t finish the thought. They’d been ordered to leave him be, they would not disobey her. Stretching out his wings gently, Daphnae couldn’t even see a scratch on the eagle. He held still as she examined him, but as soon as he was released he began flapping about erratically as if he’d been struck. Daphnae frowned. There had to be something she was missing. Lifting his wings once more, she examined the rest of his body. There were no marks on his sides, nothing visible on his body as to indicate what had happened. Not a single feather was out of place.

“Ikaros…” Daphnae furrowed her brow as she tried to think of what it could be. “Of all the places you could fall ill, must you have picked here?”

Ikaros tilted his head and allowed the examination to continue, and Daphnae tried to be as thorough as possible. Once she was convinced there was nothing wrong with him she stood, hands on her hips as she looked down at him. If an eagle could look innocent, it was not Ikaros, and upon her standing he merely chirped and returned to his prior roost. 

“What has gotten into you?” Daphnae asked, exasperated. 

Ikaros spread his wings for only a moment, ruffling his feathers before he flew off above her head, and Daphnae watched until the eagle was well out of sight. Shaking her head, Daphnae crossed her arms and moved back into the temple. The pelts weren’t going to put themselves away, after all. When she looked at the feet of Artemis, the first thing that greeted her was the pelt of a great white bear. This did not belong to Kallisto, and Daphnae crossed the room to take the fur into her hands. It had not been there when she left, and it had been a long time since she had seen a pelt like this. She knew from its placement upon the altar what it was: a gift. Though not for Artemis, the Eagle Bearer was not known for her offerings, but it was for Daphnae herself. This was not the first of these gifts she had received, and Daphnae doubted it would be the last. 

Ikaros had tricked her. The Eagle Bearer was in Phokis, and she had delivered the pelt while Ikaros distracted Daphnae outside. She was bold, Daphnae would give her credit. There was no use looking for her, even if Daphnae could find her she was unsure if she would be able to fulfill her promise. The Eagle Bearer had never been so close since that night on Chios, the rest of her gifts had been left for Daphnae to find on her own. There had been several, left in tents, hunting villages, sometimes along the trail Daphnae was travelling for her own hunts. They were all received the same way. Daphnae held them for a time, then gave them up at the altar of Artemis as an offering. She had promised herself that she would keep nothing the Eagle Bearer gave her. She belonged to Artemis, that had been her vow, so anything given to her was not Daphnae’s to keep.

She’d be lying if this time wasn’t different. Surely the Eagle Bearer knew what she’d been doing with them. Why else would she have laid it out upon the altar herself? The pelt was soft in her hands, and Daphnae found herself absentmindedly stroking her fingers through the dense fur. It was not easy, harboring love for someone who had hurt you so deeply. 

It had been so long since Daphnae had seen her, since she had felt her touch or heard her voice. But moments like this reminded Daphnae that she was still there, and that she still cared despite everything that happened. That hurt more than anything else, Daphnae decided. Missing the Eagle Bearer was a dull ache that wouldn’t go away, but Daphnae could keep herself busy to ease the pain. She tried, at the very least, to keep herself so busy that her mind was unable to stray. She was often unsuccessful, particularly at nighttime when there was nothing for her to do except lie there and dwell on her thoughts. 

The pelt was still clasped tightly in her hands, Daphnae was gripping it as if it would disappear were she to let go. Knowing she had been so close, so silent, it dug a trench into Daphnae’s heart that threatened to split her in two once more. She could have seen her,  _ wanted _ to see her, despite knowing the vow she had made to end her life if that occurred. It would be worth it, Daphnae thought, to see her one last time. Still, she didn’t know if she’d have the strength to land a killing blow on her beloved without taking her own life in the process. 

Sighing, she folded the pelt over her arm.  _ Perhaps I’ll keep this one for a little while.  _ That’s not how things were supposed to happen. The Eagle Bearer was meant to take her life, Daphnae was certain. She’d passed the tests, Artemis had  _ chosen  _ her. Daphnae would have gladly given her life at the end of the Eagle Bearer’s blade, and had been insulted when it she had refused the fight all together. But now, in the quiet of the temple, Daphnae felt that she finally she understood. To kill the Eagle Bearer, she would have to destroy a part of herself. Though she had pledged her life to Artemis long ago, she wasn’t sure if her devotion to the goddess of the hunt would be enough to pacify the wounds of her heart. If it came to that, Daphnae doubted it would be long before she led herself out into the woods, to have her life taken by exposure to the wilds she fought so hard to tame. 

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Daphnae carried the pelt to her bedroll. She’d keep it just for a night, it was too late in the day to make a proper offering to Artemis anyway. She hoped that when the darkness of the night came, her heart would let her rest if only for a few hours.

* * *

 

“How did it go?” Barnabas’s voice reached Kassandra from the helm as she stepped aboard the Adrestia. 

“As it always goes, Barnabas.”

He laughed heartily, clapping Kassandra on the shoulder when she came next to him. “At least she didn’t kill you!”

Kassandra shrugged him off, turning her eyes to the water. The wounds were still fresh, though she knew Barnabas was only teasing. 

“She has to see me to kill me, Barnabas.”

“Ha!” He gestured at Kassandra with a sly grin. “As large as you are, it’d be hard to miss you! Artemis herself would have to be blind.”

Herodotus, who had been watching the pair in silence, decided to speak. “Kassandra moves like a ghost, Barnabas. You’ve seen it yourself.”

Barnabas scoffed. “Even so! You believe a daughter of Artemis couldn’t hear her thunderous footsteps?”

Kassandra couldn’t help but smile.

“I did have  _ some  _ help, Barnabas. Ikaros was a welcome distraction.”

“Aha!” Barnabas turned to Herodotus. “You hear that, old man? She cheated!”

The older men began bickering back and forth playfully, the sound of their voices falling silent upon reaching Kassandra’s ears. She was grateful for the noise, though it did little to settle the pain in her heart. Ever since she’d left Daphnae in Chios, the huntress had been the only thing occupying Kassandra’s thoughts and desires. Only meeting with Myrrine seemed to lessen the pain of her heart, as only a mother can. Myrrine didn’t know about Daphnae, of course, but she understood that Kassandra was hurting. For Kassandra, that was enough. But Myrrine was not with her now. For now, she was alone. They were travelling to Elis, to take Testikles to the Olympics. It was a dull assignment, Kassandra knew that much. Testikles grated her nerves, and had it not been the wishes of the Spartan kings that she do this, Testikles would have died the first time she met him. Instead, the fool was on her ship. 

Phokis was out of their way, but Kassandra had decided that if she was forced to put up with Testikles this long, she could at least pay Daphnae a visit. She was only required to deliver him, after all. She couldn’t convince herself that visiting was a good idea, even now. It got her off the ship, it got her away from Testikles, and she had even heard Daphnae’s voice.

Her voice. Kassandra closed her eyes and sighed, forcing out the noise of Barnabas and Herodotus behind her. It had been so long since she’d heard Daphnae’s voice, and hearing how worried she’d been in respect to Ikaros and his feigned injury. A pang of regret struck Kassandra’s stomach. She missed Daphnae so much, but could only leave her gifts. Kassandra knew that Daphnae offered them to Artemis, but that didn’t matter. What mattered is that Daphnae saw them, Daphnae touched them, Kassandra was convinced that her gifts made her love think of her, if only for a few fleeting moments.  _ I just want her to know that I still care. _ Kassandra hoped it was enough.

“Testikles will be late if we don’t leave soon, Kassandra.” Barnabas interrupted her thoughts as if on cue, and she opened her eyes and looked down at her crew.

“We’ll get him there on time.” Kassandra replied. “They wouldn’t dare start without the Spartan champion.”

“If you take much longer, we’ll find out exactly what they’ll do.”

Kassandra waved her hand to dismiss him, before giving the order to set sail. She needed to get away from Phokis. At least, in Elis, the prospect of watching the Olympic games might be ample distraction to draw her thoughts away from Daphnae. The open sea would be another matter. Kassandra often found her mind wandering as they sailed, and knew the journey to Elis would be no different. They used to be happy memories, of sailing to Phokis with another beast slain at Daphnae’s request. Kassandra remembered sailing back to Phokis after she’d conquered Kallisto the Bear. It had been the last of Daphnae’s tests, and Kassandra had been swollen with pride at completing such a daunting trial. 

Then, everything had changed. The note requesting her to go to Chios had felt so urgent, full of such raw emotions Kassandra had been taken aback. She’d sailed the Adrestia straight to Chios like a woman possessed, convinced there had to be something wrong. She was right, in a way, she thought grimly to herself. 

_ I should have never went to that cursed island. _

Even the thought couldn’t convince her. She couldn’t have left Daphnae like that, and couldn’t leave her still. Despite the threats on her life from Daphnae and her sisters, Kassandra couldn’t stay away no more than she could strike Daphnae down and kill her. Artemis be damned. She took comfort in knowing that Daphnae was safe. Even if Kassandra was not allowed to see her, or take her in her arms again, Kassandra could take part in ensuring Daphnae’s safety. It was the least she could do now. She’d not lose another person she loved, and no one was going to stand in her way. Neither the Cult nor the gods themselves could stop her.

“Kassandra?” Barnabas had a note of concern in his voice as he drew Kassandra from her thoughts once more. She sighed, pushing Daphnae to the depths of her mind to keep herself from getting angry. Anger wouldn’t help her now. She had to focus. “Are you all right?”

Her response was short. “Fine.”

“You just got this look in your eyes...like you were somewhere else. Come back down to Earth with us mortals, eh?”

Kassandra nodded. “I’m here, Barnabas. Now let’s get to Elis. I’m ready to see the Olympics.” 


	2. Fleeting Moments

“You saw her? Where?” Daphnae tried to feign surprise as she spoke to one of her sisters.

“At the docks yesterday afternoon. I heard they were leaving for Elis.”

Frowning, Daphnae paced in front of the fire. _What on earth could she be doing there?_ ” 

“Well we have no business in Elis, there’s no use in tracking her there.”

“I think it could be a good opportunity to corner her,” Daphnae’s companion suggested. “Figure out where she’ll go next.”

“Perhaps.” Daphnae knew the Eagle Bearer would only be found if she wanted to be. It was not as simple as her sisters thought. She was far too cunning. “I suppose I can look into it.”

“I believe she’s delivering the pankration champion for the Spartans.”

Daphnae smiled to herself at that. The Eagle Bearer hated running errands for others, Daphnae couldn’t imagine that she’d be too happy about being Sparta’s puppet.

“Whatever she’s doing, I can’t hunt her while she’s in the valley of Olympia.” Even Daphnae knew better than to disrupt the Olympic truce. 

“Still, you could track her elsewhere.”

Daphnae had to admit it was a good idea. Even if she didn’t track the Eagle Bearer outside of Elis, she’d have a chance to see her. The truce would prohibit Daphnae from making an attempt on the Eagle Bearer’s life, and would temporarily relieve her of her vow to Artemis. It would be good to be close to her again, and Daphnae had convinced herself she would be content enough just to _see_ her. She didn’t trust herself enough to do much else. But seeing her, hearing her voice, even if she could not be near her, would help. Daphnae hoped with every fibre of her being that would soothe the ache that throbbed in her chest every time she pictured the Eagle Bearer’s face. 

The night before had been insufferable. Daphnae had stayed up far later than she had planned, unable to silence her own thoughts long enough to sleep. The gift she had received from the Eagle Bearer had been served as a comfortable pillow.  There had been a few times Daphnae had considered taking a walk to let the night air soothe her, but she was afraid any prolonged absence on her part would be noticed by her sisters. So she stayed where she lay, occasionally brushing her fingers over the pelt the Eagle Bearer had left for her. She couldn’t yet part with this gift, though she knew she would inevitably offer it to Artemis. She just had to talk herself into it first. 

Daphnae made up her mind to go to Elis. It would do her good to be away from Phokis, and with the potential to see the Eagle Bearer again Daphnae could hardly let herself pass up such an opportunity.

 

* * *

 

“Woo! Sparta!!”

Kassandra leaned over the railing at the helm of the ship and pressed her fingers into her temples with a sigh. Testikles was certainly fond of making noise. He seemed to be getting on Herodotus’s nerves as well, as Kassandra occasionally saw the old man pinch the bridge of his nose. Barnabas, however, was unbothered. In fact, he was even encouraging the goat-headed Olympian. Barnabas was excited to see the Olympics, and Kassandra could not deny him that pleasure. But any excitement she would have had otherwise at seeing such an event was ruined by Testikles’s mere existence.

“Well,” Herodotus spoke up softly from Kassandra’s right. “Thankfully we don’t have to return him to Sparta when we’re done.”

Kassandra groaned. “Are you sure I can’t just kill this malaka?”

“I’m afraid you cannot. King Pausanias would not be too happy about that.”

“To hell with him.” She grunted. “He doesn’t have to listen to this stupid man.”

“King Pausanias doesn’t care if he’s stupid or not, he wants a wreath for Sparta. It’s just politics.”

“I will let him get his wreath, then I will strangle him with it.” Kassandra threatened.

Herodotus laughed heartily, patting her shoulder before returning to his seat. 

“What are you two muttering about?” Barnabas chimed in. “I’m not missing a good story, am I?”

“Of course not, Barnabas.” Kassandra assured him. “Nothing more interesting to you than the Olympics.”

“My nephew is training to be an Olympic athlete, you know! He’ll be a champion of his own one day.”

“ _That_ I would like to see.” Kassandra chuckled. “It will be far better than this.”

“How can you not be excited, Kassandra?” Barnabas almost sounded offended. “It’s not every day you go to the Olympics, you know!”

Kassandra began to reply but was interrupted by another unintelligent outburst from Testikles.

“Testikles need oil!”

“ _Malaka_.” Kassandra growled at him. “I told you. You will get your precious oil when we arrive in Elis. No sooner.”

At this rate, Kassandra planned on keeping the oil for herself. It smelled divine, she had to admit. But she hated the thought of wasting it on someone like Testikles. She was convinced she could just give him a bottle of olive oil and he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

“Come on, Kassandra.” Barnabas goaded. “The star athlete needs his oil.”

“No sooner than Elis, Barnabas. That’s final. If you mention it again, the whole jar goes into the Aegean!”

Barnabas appeared to be surprised by Kassandra’s outburst but she was glad that he chose to remain silent. The threat even worked on Testikles - for half an hour. Even then, he was much more subdued than he had been prior, so Kassandra made sure she was holding the jar of oil whenever Testikles turned his attention to her. Herodotus chuckled to himself every time Testikles looked in their direction and saw Kassandra angrily clutching the jar to her chest.

At one point she even handed it to Herodotus, who held the jar precariously over the railing of the ship. This came after Testikles asked Kassandra to oil his arms for him when they arrived in Elis. She only allowed Herodotus to return the jar to safety once Testikles suggested that he might find someone else to do it. Kassandra refused to touch the foolish brute, not even for all the drachmae Sparta possessed. There were some things you couldn’t put a price on.

* * *

 

The Adrestia was already at port when Daphnae arrived with the merchant ship she had paid to transport her to Elis. The trip had taken her some time, so the presence of the Adrestia was promising. There was a small crowd gathering around the dock as Daphnae disembarked, murmuring amongst themselves. Daphnae couldn’t see the Eagle Bearer among them, so she moved on quietly. The Adrestia had clearly been there for a few hours at the very least, so Daphnae planned to travel further inland toward the Sanctuary of Olympia. 

It was well into the afternoon when Daphnae arrived in the valley, and she made a point to keep her eyes peeled as she walked through the streets.

It didn’t take Ikaros long to find her. He made a pass over her with a chirp. Glancing up at him, Daphnae frowned.

“There you are. Traitor.”

Another chirp came as he flew off, and Daphnae knew his charge would not be too far off. She was unsure of what she would do once she _found_ the Eagle Bearer. Daphnae had plenty of time to think of a plan during the trip but had found herself too easily distracted. Here in the sanctuary it would be possible for Daphnae to speak to her, though she didn’t know where to start. She had to abide by the truce at least. It would keep both of them alive a little longer.

As Daphnae drew closer to the Temple of Zeus, she saw Barnabas emerge from the temple itself. He was waving his arms excitedly, turning to look over his shoulder as he spoke. Daphnae’s breath caught in her chest when she saw the Eagle Bearer appear behind him, trailing him slightly. She didn’t seem as enthused as her partner, but she was watching him with a bemused expression. 

There was a deep ache in Daphnae’s heart at seeing her. She looked to be at ease, something that Daphnae seldom saw. Her features were softened as she spoke to Barnabas, the piercing fire normally found in her eyes now only a glimmer. She was breathtaking to behold, even the gods themselves had to be envious. Part of Daphnae longed to go take her into her arms and just forget all her worries a while. But in Daphnae’s experience, things were never that easy. 

She couldn’t bring herself to move any closer. She felt her heart beating in her throat and she swallowed hard to try and force the feeling back down. Daphnae wouldn’t let her emotions get the best of her. 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

She had to admit, seeing her now hurt more than Daphnae had ever anticipated. She kept telling herself that things had changed. It would have made things so much easier if they hadn’t. Daphnae’s life belonged to Artemis, but she was beginning to discover that the same could not be said of her heart. She would not betray her goddess, but Daphnae’s heart was not so easily convinced. She _loved_ her. That was something she could never deny. It felt as if nothing could take that love away from her. Daphnae did not know what would happen now that she was here, but she hoped Artemis would forgive her.

 

* * *

“I can’t wait to see you compete against the other athletes!” Barnabas exclaimed. “What an honor it is for you to be Sparta’s champion.”

“A curse, more like.” Kassandra laughed with a shake of her head. “Though I believe I have a higher chance of winning than Testikles.”

“Poor Testikles.”

“Malaka.” Kassandra groaned. “You can’t tell me you _liked_ that idiotic ape.”

Barnabas looked taken aback. “I thought he was a wonderful addition to the Adrestia’s crew! You and Herodotus were mean to him.”

“Herodotus _agrees_ with me.”

“Bah!” Barnabas rolled his eyes dismissively. “He would have won”

“Yes.” Sarcasm drowned out every word. “The drunken fool would have won the pankration with _ease_.”

“It doesn’t matter now, does it? He’s already crossed the Styx-.”

“-and luckily for Sparta, I’ve taken his place.”

“Don’t get to cocky, Kassandra.” Barnabas warned. “Some of these men have trained for years for this moment.”

Kassandra snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt that she was more than able to take on whatever the Olympics could throw at her. She’d faced far worse than a few well-oiled, naked athletes. So long as she brought a wreath back to King Pausanias, she was willing to be their champion. It was just another stepping-stone on her path to regain her home for her mother. It was infuriating that the lineage of Leonidas himself could not return to their own home, but Myrrine had warned her of arguing with the two kings. For once, Kassandra would have to choose obedience.

Barnabas was still enthusiastically regaling Kassandra with more stories of the Olympics and champions long past. She had tuned him out for a few moments as she planned her next steps after the games, but she was drawn from her thoughts by the feeling that someone was watching her. Frowning, she glanced over her shoulder and scanned their surroundings for a threat. Barnabas was oblivious. When she didn’t find anything at first glance she turned to get a better look. 

A few yards away, she found Daphnae. The huntress was standing in the street as passerby moved around her without a second glance. Kassandra’s heart skipped a beat as the pair locked eyes, and all thoughts of Sparta were pushed from her mind. Her prolonged silence was finally noticed by Barnabas, and when he saw Daphnae in the crowd he grabbed Kassandra’s arm and stepped protectively in front of her.

Kassandra had to admit, she was touched. Barnabas was old and half-blind. Kassandra feared he wouldn’t stand a chance against Daphnae. Still, they were in Olympia. As a servant of Artemis, Daphnae wouldn’t dare defy the truce.

“Calm down, Barnabas.” Kassandra teased, reaching out and putting her hand on Barnabas’s shoulder. “Remember where we are, hmm?”

Barnabas puffed out his chest, never taking his eyes off Daphnae. “What’s she doing here?”

He had taken the words right out of her mouth.

“I wouldn’t know, Barnabas.”

“Well if she thinks for a second Zeus himself could stop me-.”

“ _Barnabas._ ”

Kassandra couldn’t help but smile despite herself. The old fool would get himself killed on her behalf if she didn’t stop him. Finally, Barnabas stood down, moving to stand next to her.

“I’ll take care of it, alright?”

“By yourself? I don’t think so.”

“You know I can handle myself.”

He looked around with a sense of worry. “But what if the others are with her?”

“It doesn’t look like it. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Barnabas.”

With a sigh, he relented. Kassandra patted his shoulder as if to comfort him and stepped around him. Daphnae didn’t budge. She held her ground in the street as Kassandra approached, her eyes never leaving Kassandra’s face.

She was still beautiful. Kassandra could never deny that. 

“Daphnae.” It took all of Kassandra’s strength to stop herself from embracing her. Habits were hard to break, even without leaving each other on good terms. Kassandra felt drawn to her despite this. 

_I wonder if she feels the same way_.

Daphnae had been Kassandra’s haven. Kassandra felt at home with Myrrine, where ever her mother took her. But Daphnae was different. She felt that she could truly _rest_ with Daphnae, and the pair had spent many nights just staying up by the fire talking. Kassandra wanted nothing more. Talking with Daphnae brought her heart peace she didn’t know elsewhere. It was one thing Kassandra longed for, just to have that normalcy return to her life. Kassandra was thinking of all the time they had wasted when Daphnae decided to speak.

“Beast Slayer.” Daphnae smiled, but there was no light in her eyes. “How do you like Olympia so far?”

_It’s far better now that you’re here._

“I’ll be glad when the games are over, I’ll say that much.” Kassandra replied smugly. 

“What of the Spartan champion? I was told he was your responsibility.”

“Ah. Testikles.” Small talk was not Daphnae’s strong-suit, and Kassandra was ill-used to it. “No longer with us, unfortunately.”

She chose not to add that her mistep is what caused him to plunge to his death. Daphnae didn’t need to know _everything_.

Daphnae arched an eyebrow. Kassandra had piqued her interest. 

“If the Spartans have no champion, what will they do now?”

“Well…” Kassandra trailed off and sighed. “Testikles has been replaced.”

Daphnae _laughed_. Kassandra enjoyed the sound it far too much to be upset with her.“You don’t mean to tell me that _you’re_ going to compete in the games?”

“That _is_ the plan.” She nodded. “It can’t be too hard.”

“For you, I’d say not. Though for lesser mortals…”

“Why are you here, Daphnae?” The question had been burning Kassandra since she saw her. There had to be _some_ reason for Daphnae to have travelled this far. The only thing she was certain of was that it wasn’t for Daphnae to fulfill her promise to kill her.

“I came to see the games.” Daphnae deflected.

“That can’t be all.”

“It is.”

Kassandra bit the corner of her lip, fighting back a sly grin. “You knew I’d be here.”

“I was told you would be, yes.”

_She came to see me._

Kassandra hoped there was still a chance for things to go back to how they had been. Perhaps Daphnae had changed her mind. She could still forgive her. Despite this hope, a dark corner of her heart throbbed painfully. Kassandra remembered vividly how devastated Daphnae had been when she left. They had both left Chios with broken hearts. She’d give anything for them to be happy again. She wondered if Daphnae felt the same.

“Kassandra!” Barnabas called to her from the steps of the temple. “We have to go! You need to meet with the pankration organizer soon!”

“They wouldn’t dare start without Sparta.” Barnabas was still right, she just didn’t want to admit it. But Kassandra knew she had a duty to Sparta. She had to do this to get her home back. If Daphnae truly came to see her, she still had time. It could wait. It didn’t stop Kassandra from taking Daphnae’s hand in hers and squeezing it. Her hand felt so familiar, so _safe._ For a brief moment everything was all right again. _If only it could last._

“I have to go. Can I find you later?”

Daphnae seemed conflicted. Kassandra wouldn’t leave without an answer, regardless of what Sparta required of her.

As she thought, Daphnae’s mouth twisted into a pout that Kassandra would have delighted in before. She held Kassandra’s hand for a beat longer before she nodded and pulled her arm back. The emptiness of her hand shattered Kassandra’s heart once again, but the nod she received made it all worthwhile. 

“I’ll see you later this evening, Beast Slayer.”

Kassandra’s heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She still had a chance, she was sure of it.

 

 


	3. Through the Darkness

Kassandra couldn’t help but feel proud of herself. Her performance in the pankration had gone better than she had expected. Barnabas was in the distance boasting proudly of her exploits. The man was uncontrollable when he got excited, but Kassandra decided to leave him to catch up later. Alkibiades was next to her, and while his pride was not as apparent as Barnabas’s had been, it was undeniable.

“Come, little goat.” he cooed, pulling on Kassandra’s arm. “We should go celebrate.”

Had this been any other time, the offer might have tempted her. But Daphnae had not left Kassandra’s mind all day. She knew better than try to keep up with Alkibiades’s drunken revelry while she was so distracted. 

“I’ll let you go on without me.”

“What?” Alkibiades brought a hand to his chest, feigning offense. “I wouldn’t  _ dream _ of going without you.”

“I won’t be much fun.” Kassandra promised. “I have some other things to take care of.”

Alkibiades narrowed his eyes and stared at Kassandra for several moments.

“By the  _ gods _ are you in love?!” Alkibiades asked incredulously, playfully shoving Kassandra’s shoulder. “You didn’t tell me! I’m hurt.”

Kassandra let out a sigh and rubbed the side of her neck. “It’s….something like that.”

“I want absolutely  _ all  _ of the details.”

“Alkibiades.”

“What?” He arched one brow. “Don’t you trust me?”

The fool knew Kassandra cared for him. He was just trying to goad her into giving him more information.

“This isn’t about trusting you.” She had to tread carefully before he tricked her into confessing.

“Isn’t it?” Alkibiades hummed. “Because I think it is.”

“Why? Are you jealous?”

Alkibiades laughed and shook his head. “Of course not. I just want to know who’s so important that you can’t come celebrate with your friends.”

“It’s complicated.”

A wide grin spread over Alkibiades’s countenance. “Isn’t that how all the best things are?”

“Malaka.” Kassandra muttered under her breath. “I’m glad you’re enjoying my suffering.”

“I didn’t know it was possible for you to become so...flustered.”

He was enjoying this  _ far _ too much for Kassandra’s liking. As soon as her cheeks began to burn she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face the opposite direction. With a gentle shove, she tried to shoo him off.

“Go. You’ll drink enough for both of us. I insist.”

Alkibiades kept laughing, planting his feet in the street. Kassandra could have shoved him harder, but she thought forcing him to fall over was too much, even for this.

“I’m not ready to leave yet.”

Growling, Kassandra pulled away and crossed her arms. “You’re as insufferable as that fool Testikles!”

Gasping, Alkibiades jabbed his finger into Kassandra’s chest. “You take that back this  _ instant _ !”

“I won’t do it.” Kassandra insisted.

“All I want to know is who has stolen the heart of someone so headstrong and fierce as  _ you _ .”

“And I’m not ready to tell you.”

Alkibiades eyed her warily before finally holding  his hands up in surrender. “Fine. Don’t tell me.”

“Fine! I won’t!”

His smile showed there were no hard feelings, but he dared to pat Kassandra’s cheek twice before he turned on his heel and sauntered off. Kassandra sighed and watched him go. She had grown accustomed to Alkibiades and his theatrics, but they were still tiring at times. They got along much better now than when they first met, and Kassandra wouldn’t trade his friendship for anything.

Barnabas showed no sign of returning any time soon, so Kassandra took the opportunity to go looking for Daphnae. She’d gone over what she’d say a hundred times that day. Despite the repetition, Kassandra felt ill-prepared to speak with Daphnae. Alkibiades was right, unfortunately. Kassandra was flustered. It was not a feeling she was used to. She’d been so confident with Daphnae before, but now she was unsure. She had to admit that things had changed, but she didn’t want them to. Kassandra had to choose her words carefully or she felt she risked losing Daphnae forever. That was something Kassandra was afraid she’d be unable to live with should it come to fruition.

She had a sinking feeling in her gut that she wouldn’t be able to find Daphnae, but she forced herself to trust that Daphnae told her the truth. They would make time to talk somehow.  

* * *

“Beast Slayer.” Daphnae didn’t look up from where she was seated outside of the inn. Her footsteps were unmistakable.

“There you are.” There was relief in her voice. “It was getting dark, I was afraid you’d already left.”

So the Eagle Bearer was  _ worried _ . “I agreed to this, didn’t I?”

When Daphnae received no response she stood to look her in the eye. She looked tired. 

“It wasn’t a very  _ enthusiastic _ agreement, Daphnae.”

Daphnae shrugged. “How was the pankration?”

“I won, today. Tomorrow will be another story.”

“I’m surprised you’re not out celebrating.”

She appeared nervous as Daphnae mentioned it. “No, I’d rather be here. I wanted to see--we need to talk.”

Daphnae sighed and motioned toward the inn. “Perhaps we should go inside then.”

Barnabas had rented a room for the Eagle Bearer for her stay in Elis, but as Daphnae followed her inside, she saw that the room had not been used. This was unsurprising. How seldom she slept was nothing Daphnae was unaccustomed to. While she made herself at home, sitting on the edge of the bed, Daphnae chose to remain standing. Daphnae crossed her arms and looked down at her companion.

“I see that you’re doing well.”

A smile turned the corner of her mouth. Daphnae hated the feeling of butterflies in her stomach that such a look summoned. 

“I guess I am, all things considered.”

At least she was in one piece. Daphnae couldn’t bring herself to think about what she would have done if she had been injured while they were apart. She tried to tell herself that it didn’t matter, that their time together was through, but her heart seemed to have other plans entirely. Love was a treacherous beast, Daphnae was sure.

“How have you been, Daphnae?”  _ Why does she care? _

“Busy. No thanks to you.” There was a bitterness in her voice that she couldn’t conceal. 

Unsurprisingly, the Eagle Bearer became defensive. “ _ Me?  _ I’m sorry I didn’t want to play a part in your needless killing.”

“You  _ agreed _ to kill the beasts for me!” Daphnae tried her best to control her volume, but she had little hope of things remaining calm.

“Yes!” She rose to her feet, towering over Daphnae. Her eyes were dark. “But if I had known that killing those stupid beasts meant I would have to kill you, I would have let them be! I didn’t agree to be your executioner.”

“I have to follow the path Artemis set before me.” Why couldn’t she just understand that? It was nothing personal. It was Daphnae’s destiny.

“But I don’t! To hell with Artemis!”

Daphnae growled. “ _ Kassandra.” _

“No.” Kassandra’s voice was steadily getting louder, and angrier. “Fuck every single one of those malakes gods.”

“Do you  _ hear _ yourself?” Daphnae asked incredulously. “I am a servant to the gods! I have to respect their wishes.”

“Why?” There was a hint of desperation in Kassandra’s voice. “Why couldn’t we just leave things how they were? Do the gods frown upon love?”

“Because you were the one who killed those creatures. You were the one chosen by Artemis-”

“I was chosen by you!” Kassandra was shouting now. Daphnae was sure that half the town could hear them. “You are the one who chose me, Daphnae! Not Artemis. Not Zeus, or Hera. It was  _ you. _ ”

“You were the one strong enough to kill the beasts. You should be the one to lead my sisters.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to! I don’t want to take you away from them.”

The words were spilling out of Daphnae’s mouth before she could stop them. “You’re a misthios! You had a job to do! Since when do you turn something down?”

The pained look in Kassandra’s eyes  _ killed  _ her. Daphnae had wounded her. She blinked blankly for a few seconds before a fire came into her eyes. She was  _ furious. _ _. _

_ I shouldn’t have said that. _

“Is that what you think?” Kassandra roared. “You think this was just another job for me?!”

Taking a step back, Daphnae tried to recover. “Kassandra, no. That’s not-”

“I fucking  _ love  _ you! I’m not going to kill you just because your fucking sisters think that I should!”

“Kassandra, wait.” 

Kassandra’s face contorted with anger, and she reached behind her to retrieve her spear from near the bed. Daphnae’s breath caught in her throat as Kassandra extended the spear toward her. But with a twist of her wrist, Kassandra turned the spear in her hand and offered the hilt to Daphnae.

“Here then.” Kassandra’s voice was a low growl. “If this is what you want so badly, I’m sure Artemis will be pleased that I submit to you.”

Daphnae took the spear at Kassandra’s prompting, but held it loosely in her palm.

“Kassandra-.”

Taking a step forward, Kassandra took Daphnae’s hand and forced her to grip the hilt tighter. 

“Get it over with.”

Daphnae turned her face away from Kassandra. Her hand trembled slightly as she lowered her eyes to the spear she was holding. This is what she had wanted, wasn’t it? Thankfully, Kassandra didn’t push her any further. She merely stood in front of Daphnae with a solemn expression. The spear felt heavy in Daphnae’s grasp when Kassandra finally pulled her hand away. Daphnae could feel her eyes burning her skin. One thrust and it could all be over. Daphnae could go back to Phokis and pretend it had all been a bad dream. But all the pretending in the world wouldn’t be able to hide the truth. If she killed her now, Daphnae could see no reason to go on living. A life without Kassandra now seemed so impossible. Even separated, at least Daphnae knew she still lived. To be the one to take her life and then try to live with the pain seemed impossible. Daphnae feared she would not last long without her. 

The dam in her chest finally broke. Daphnae fell to her knees with a sob, the spear falling to the floor beside her. Kassandra stumbled slightly in surprise as Daphnae brought her hands up to cover her face.

“I can’t.” She said with a shaky gasp. “I can’t destroy someone I love so dearly.”

“Daphnae…” She felt Kassandra kneel down in front of her. The anger had left her voice now, now she was gentle, the way Daphnae remembered her. “Now do you understand?”

“No.” Daphnae sobbed. “My life serving Artemis has always been so clear. I never expected--I never expected  _ you. _ ”

“Things can change, Daphnae.”

“But my oath cannot.”

With a sigh, Kassandra reached out and pulled Daphnae’s hands away from her face. She brought their hands together between them, and looked at Daphnae in earnest. 

“It doesn’t have to.” Kassandra promised. “I would never want to take you away from your calling.”

Daphnae didn’t know how there could possibly be any way that they could be happy, let alone be together. But when Kassandra took Daphnae’s face in her hands and gently brushed her tears away, for a little while it didn’t matter. Kassandra was hurting too, Daphnae could see it her eyes as she smiled softly at her. Brushing away the last of her tears with the pad of her thumb, Kassandra leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

“I will figure this out. I promise.” Kassandra murmured. “You just have to give me a chance to try.”

Daphnae closed her eyes and nodded. There was no harm in trying, though she was afraid it would do little good. Having Kassandra with her with her again was comforting. To Kassandra’s credit, she stayed close to Daphnae for a few more moments, waiting until she settled down. It felt good to sit with her, even in silence. Unfortunately, the silence would be short lived. 

“Kassandra!” the man’s voice broke the stillness from outside the room. He called out again as he drew closer. “Kassandra! Help!”

Daphnae could have began crying again when Kassandra pulled away, rising to her feet. Daphnae stood with her, returning the spear silently.

“Who is it?”

Kassandra frowned. “It sounds like Herodotus.”

“Kassandra!” The man was right outside the door now, and he banged on it frantically with his fist. “Kassandra are you there?”

Kassandra strode to the door quickly and opened it. There stood Herodotus before them, a panicked look in his eyes.

“Kassandra, you must come quickly!”

“Calm down, Herodotus.” Kassandra soothed. “Tell me what’s happened.”

“It’s Alkibiades.” Herodotus panted. “There’s something wrong with Alkibiades. We think he’s been poisoned.”

Daphnae watched as Kassandra’s shoulders tensed. Turning to look back at Daphnae, Kassandra sighed.

“I’ll be back soon. Will you stay here?”

Daphnae nodded wordlessly. There was no place she’d rather be. Her response seemed to placate Kassandra, and she turned back to Herodotus. 

“Where is he?”

“He’s with Barnabas near the market. We thought he’d had too much to drink. You have to hurry.”

And just like that the pair were gone. As the door shut behind them, Daphnae sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. She suddenly felt exhausted. She brought a hand up to her temple and sighed. There was little to do now but wait.

* * *

 

“You need to get your rest, Kassandra.” Barnabas warned. Kassandra smiled tiredly and shook her head. “I mean it. Don’t forget you have to face Dorieus tomorrow.”

“I know, Barnabas.”

Kassandra had spent the last few hours trying to piece together what had happened to Alkibiades. The night was not yet over, and she’d be able to get a few hours sleep still if she wanted to. But the antidote had not yet taken effect on Alkibiades. Kassandra refused to leave him until she was assured of his safety. She thought he had been an indirect target when she first heard. Not many people she knew made a point to make an enemy of Athens’s golden boy. Kassandra had tried not to take the poisoning personally until she knew the facts. But now that she knew Kallias and the Cult were behind it, it was hard to control her temper. Alkibiades was dear to her. For Kassandra, any enemy Alkibiades had was hers as well. He was as good as family to her, like Barnabas and Herodotus. Killing another cultist wouldn’t hurt, either.  She had to refrain from going after Kallias immediately. Kassandra didn’t want to garner any unwanted attention for Sparta just yet. Killing Kallias too soon, especially in Olympia, might tip-off the treacherous king that she was coming for him. She wasn’t sure which of the Spartan kings was the traitor yet. She had to be careful. 

“Barnabas is right, Kassandra.” Herodotus said gently. “We can take care of Alkibiades.”

Kassandra crossed her arms and frowned at him. “I don’t think so.”

“Little goat, are you  _ worried _ ?” Alkibiades teased weakly. “I’m feeling better already.”

“You certainly don’t look better.” He was starting to act like himself, at least. It was a comforting sign. “Someone needs to stay with you.”

“I’ll stay, Kassandra.” Barnabas promised her. “You go rest. Alkibiades is in good hands.”

It took another half-hour of coaxing before Kassandra agreed to leave him. Alkibiades gave her his word that he was feeling better, and that he would be front and center to watch her face Dorieus the next afternoon.

The streets were all but empty as she trudged back towards the inn. Morning felt a few hours away still, and the night’s excitement was finally getting to her. Kassandra was yawning as she opened the door to her room, and she found herself surprised to find Daphnae asleep in her bed. She’d been certain that after an hour or two Daphnae would have moved on, but she waited just as she said she would.

Kassandra did her best to enter quietly, but as she shut the door behind her Daphnae stirred.

“Kassandra?” She sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. “What’s going on?”

Kassandra sighed and leaned her back against the door. “My friend Alkibiades was poisoned.”

“Is he alright?” Daphnae’s voice was thick with sleep as she tried to rouse herself.

“He will be. I took care of it.”

Daphnae’s response was merely to yawn as she lay her head back down on the pillow. 

“I’m surprised you’re still here.” Kassandra admitted.

“Just waiting.” Daphnae murmured.

Kassandra watched her for a few moments. She was on the verge of falling asleep again, and kept lazily opening her eyes to look at Kassandra in the doorway. The dim light of the candle near the bed flickered soft shadows across Daphnae’s cheeks. How she was still so beautiful, even in quiet moments of the night, Kassandra didn’t know.  Finally, Kassandra moved from the door and began removing her armor in silence. She placed everything neatly together next to the door before she was ready to get in bed. Daphnae shifted onto her side to make room for her, and when Kassandra laid down next to her, Daphnae opened her eyes properly.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

Kassandra couldn’t help but smile. “I am.” Despite her anger at Daphnae earlier in the night, she felt better. She wanted to do her best to fix things, no matter what she had to do. There had to be a chance. Lying next to Daphnae now, all of Kassandra’s worries seemed a little smaller. Even with Olympia teeming with cultists, Kassandra felt safe here. She could deal with everything else in the morning. Daphnae’s breathing was slow, and Kassandra did her best to match it with her own. Tiredness made her own eyelids heavy, but she resisted as best she could. She didn’t want to miss a moment.

Daphnae had closed her eyes again. “Kassandra?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

Kassandra leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Daphnae’s forehead.  “Me too.”

A smile slowly spread over Daphnae’s features, and within a few minutes she was asleep again. Kassandra lay next to her for some time in silence. She just wanted to enjoy the closeness as long as she could, because there was no telling what tomorrow would bring. But the warmth of Daphnae next to her was a long-missed comfort. Eventually, even Kassandra couldn’t resist the pull of sleep. 


	4. Back to Reality

When Daphnae awoke the next morning, she opened her eyes and spent a few moments trying to figure out where exactly she was. Kassandra was lying beside her, one arm stretched across Daphnae’s waist. She remembered what had been said the night before, and couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt. Things could have gone so much better. Then again, she thought, they could have gone much worse as well. 

_ I can’t believe she was willing to let me kill her. _

Daphnae couldn’t do it. It felt like a moment of weakness, but she knew she’d never be able to go through with it. Separation, even with the loneliness and the pain, was tolerable so long as Kassandra lived. That was a punishment Daphnae would gladly endure if it meant they were both spared. 

But Kassandra seemed so  _ sure _ . She wanted to find a way to fix things. Daphnae still wasn’t sure if it was possible. Kassandra was willing to try, though. So Daphnae would let her. Maybe there was a way. If there  _ was _ , Kassandra would find it - Daphnae never questioned that. All her faith was in Kassandra. Her determination alone was enough to keep Daphnae going.  _ Maybe _ . If maybe was all they had, it had to be good enough. 

The sun appeared to have just risen from the light that seeped in through the window. Daphnae was no stranger to waking up at sunrise. The same could not be said of her partner, however. Kassandra would sleep as late as possible if left to her own devices. It wasn’t her fault, but she was not accustomed to sleeping as regularly as most people did. Her sleep was often sporadic and never longer than a couple of hours at a time. Despite knowing this, Daphnae felt it wouldn’t be wise to let her sleep too long. Kassandra still had to compete in the pankration, after all.

Waking her was harder than Daphnae wanted it to be. She was so peaceful in her sleep. Daphnae seldom saw her so relaxed as when she was asleep. Her chest rose and fell steadily with her slow breathing, the lines that normally made her face look stern and hard now smoothed out. Daphnae watched her quietly a few minutes more before resigning herself to waking her. She nudged Kassandra gently, but only once. 

Kassandra’s eyes opened almost instantly, her muscles tensing and causing her body to jolt almost too quickly for Daphnae to notice. She was expecting a threat. Kassandra’s eyes were alert, looking once around the room before they settled on Daphnae. Upon seeing her, Kassandra relaxed again, sighing loudly.

“Is something the matter?” Kassandra grumbled.

“No.” Daphnae replied. “But you have a busy day ahead of you.”

“Don’t I always?”

Daphnae couldn’t help but smile. “I’m beginning to think that’s just the way things are with you.”

Kassandra yawned, stretching out on the bed for a few moments before forcing herself to sit up. A slight frown pulled down the corners of her mouth as she turned to look at Daphnae again.

“What?”

“I have to kill a cultist here in Olympia.” Kassandra answered. “He tried to kill Alkibiades. He poisoned the people at the banquet last night.”

“You’re sure it was him?”

Kassandra scoffed. “Of course I’m sure.”

“I don’t know how you expect to do that in the middle of the Olympic truce.”

Kassandra seemed unbothered. “If there are no witnesses, that won’t matter.”

She had a point. Daphnae didn’t have to agree with it, but she couldn’t deny Kassandra’s skill in going undetected when she wanted to be.

“Be careful.” Daphnae warned. Kassandra seemed surprised, no doubt she had expected a lecture. But Daphnae didn’t want to fight again. Not over something as trivial as this. From what Kassandra had told her of the Cult, they all deserved to die. Daphnae wouldn’t take this vengeance away from her. It wasn’t as if Daphnae had any way of stopping her, either. 

“I will be. I just need to come up with a plan.”

“Perhaps wait until  _ after _ the pankration.” Daphnae suggested. “That way you won’t jeopardize Sparta’s participation.”

Kassandra nodded in agreement. “Better I earn them their wreath first, in case something goes wrong.”

That  _ something  _ was almost too much for Daphnae. She had always known Kassandra’s job as a misthios was dangerous. But the Cult of Kosmos was a different matter entirely. They were all but unpredictable, and if anyone could actually cause Kassandra harm, it would be them. Daphnae knew she couldn’t always protect Kassandra - nor did Kassandra want her to - but that didn’t stop her from worrying.

“Kallias is a fool.” Kassandra said, as if she’d read Daphnae’s mind. “Taking care of him won’t be a problem. I promise.”

“You’ve been making quite a few promises.”

“I make good on them.” 

Daphnae shook her head with a smile. “We’ll see.” She had to admit she was curious about what kind of plan Kassandra would come up with. But it was best she not get involved. It wasn’t her place.

Kassandra eventually stood, and Daphnae had to refrain from sighing at the loss of closeness. Kassandra crossed the room to where she had left her armor and began the slow process of redressing. 

“I thought you weren’t in a hurry.” Daphnae teased.

Kassandra merely rolled her eyes. “I’m not. But, I suppose I have to go find Barnabas and Herodotus. I need to see how Alkibiades is doing this morning.” She trailed off a little as she reached for her spear, her brow crinkling. “And, I need to find out where Herodotus left that oil.”

“Oil?” Daphnae arched her brow. “What oil?”

“I made it for Testikles.” The disdain in Kassandra’s voice was palpable. “But it smelled good. I’d like to use it later.” 

“Ah. Then I’m coming with you.”

Kassandra looked slightly surprised, but she only shrugged. “Suit yourself. I just need to prepare you to meet Alkibiades.”

Daphnae fought back a laugh. “Your poisoned friend? What could you possibly prepare me for?”

Kassandra got a mischievous glint in her eye, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You have no idea. I’ll fill you in.”

* * *

 

The pair of women travelled silently through the street together. Kassandra seemed to know where she was going, leading Daphnae through the throng of people with a sense of purpose. Daphnae trusted her to find her companions at least. Eventually, there was a break in the crowd ahead, and Daphnae could see Barnabas. He was standing with Herodotus and another man who Daphnae could only assume was Alkibiades. Kassandra strode over to the three men, her eyes shining brightly as she brought one of her hands up to rest on the blonde man’s back.

“How are you feeling, Alkibiades?” Kassandra asked.

“Oh I’ve had far worse.” Alkibiades’s voice was airy as he brushed one hand through his hair. “That wasn’t much of a poison.”

Daphnae watched the pair inquisitively. Kassandra shifted to one side as they talked so that Daphnae could come closer, but the motion brought Alkibiades’s gaze upon her. He looked Daphnae up and down once without a word before breaking out a sly grin.

“Little goat,” he purred, looking at Kassandra, “You didn’t tell me we had company.”

Kassandra pursed her lips together, glancing over at Daphnae. She suddenly seemed very hesitant.

“Alkibiades, this is Daphnae.”

He stepped past Kassandra dismissively, offering Daphnae his hand. Daphnae cast a quick glance at Kassandra before she accepted, trying to decipher the look in her eyes. Alkibiades continued to grin as he took Daphnae’s hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and giving it a soft kiss. 

“I’ve heard many things, Alkibiades.” Daphnae told him, smiling politely as he released her.

“That’s such a shame.” Alkibiades sighed. “You know so much about  _ me _ , but I know almost nothing about  _ you. _ ” He finished with a pointed look at Kassandra, who frowned and crossed her arms. 

“Alkibiades-.”

He shushed her, and to Daphnae’s surprise, Kassandra merely raised her eyebrows without another word. 

“I knew my favorite misthios here was in love.” Alkibiades continued. “Though I was expecting Aphrodite herself. But Kassandra is so  _ terribly  _ stubborn. She didn’t want to tell me anything.”

“I like keeping some things private, Alkibiades.” Kassandra responded.

He looked at her and snorted. “Where’s the fun in that?”

They were an odd pair, Daphnae was certain. She was surprised Kassandra had kept his company long. 

Curiosity finally got the better of her, since Kassandra hadn’t told her on the way over. “So, how did you two meet?”

Kassandra seemed embarrassed at the question, especially in comparison with Alkibiades next to her. Barnabas and Herodotus shared a knowing look behind them.

“Oh we met at a symposium of course!” Alkibiades laughed. “She was  _ determined  _ to interrupt my...activities.”

“Hey!” Kassandra said defensively. “I just needed information. I didn’t expect half of Greece to be in that room with you.”

Alkibiades smirked, pleased with himself. “Plus that goat you were so fond of.”

“Yes.” Kassandra brought a hand up to her eyes and sighed. “How could I forget that malakes goat?” 

Realization struck Daphnae and she stared at the two of them. “You mean he-.”

“Yes.” Kassandra nodded.

“With a  _ goat _ ?!”

“ _ Yes _ . Along with an entire amphora of olive oil.”

Alkibiades giggled to himself. “You did bring us  _ plenty  _ of oil.”

Daphnae could feel her mouth hanging open. The way Kassandra shrugged told her this was not the strangest thing this man had done. Alkibiades was simply smiling innocently from beside her.

“He  _ is _ a hedonist,” Kassandra offered, as if it explained it all away.

“This is true.” Alkibiades’s added. “I seek pleasure from all things.”

_ Even goats, apparently.  _

“I suppose…” It was a lot to process. But Alkibiades had already moved on.

“So what do  _ you _ do?” He asked, eyeing Daphnae inquisitively.

“I lead the Daughters of Artemis.” Daphnae replied simply.

“Hmm.” Alkibiades shrugged. “It seems we both honor the gods in different ways.”

Daphnae started to object, but the desperate look she got from Kassandra stopped her. Seizing the chance, Kassandra tried to steer his attention elsewhere.

“I have to go, Alkibiades.” Kassandra told him. “You know, I have to face Dorieus.”

Another flash of a smile came from Alkibiades. “Of course, of course. I’d never delay you. Go ahead.” He motioned for her to go before he looped his arm together with one of Daphnae’s. She was taken aback by the gesture, but he seemed harmless. “Kassandra can go fight that great Athenian brute, and  _ you  _ can sit by me.”

Alkibiades led her off, winking at Kassandra as he left her standing with Herodotus and Barnabas. Daphnae shared a glance with her as they passed, only for Kassandra to silently mouth a half-hearted ‘sorry’. 

_ What has she gotten me into? _

* * *

Kallias was dead. That, Kassandra was sure of. She planned on being out of Elis before his body even got cold. She’d already sent word to Barnabas to prepare the Adrestia and her crew so they could make a swift escape. She had earned Sparta their wreath, her work in Elis was finished. The sooner they left, the less chance she had of being caught. No one had seen her approach Kallias, that much she knew. But even with that certainty, Kassandra didn’t want any undue suspicion. They would leave, quickly.

_ I have to tell Daphnae.  _

Kassandra wouldn’t let herself just leave without saying goodbye. She  _ could _ , but the idea itself felt heartlessly cruel. They had just a glimmer of hope left as it was, leaving now without a word would destroy it. So, with Barnabas preparing to depart, Kassandra made her way back to the inn. 

Kassandra let herself into the room without a word. She found Daphnae writing a letter. It was probably correspondence to one of her sisters. It must not have been too important, because Daphnae stood as soon as Kassandra entered.

“There you are-.” Daphnae cut herself off as she got a look at her. Kassandra  _ had  _ been gone for a few hours after receiving her Olympic wreath. But Daphnae’s pause meant something else. She was watching Kassandra’s eyes carefully. Kassandra often hated how well Daphnae could read her. “You’re leaving.”

There was no question in her voice, Daphnae already knew. Kassandra sighed in defeat.

“Daphnae…”

“You are.” Daphnae crossed her arms, her gaze boring into Kassandra. “Why?”

“I’ve killed Kallias.”

Daphnae closed her eyes and turned her face away from Kassandra. “Did anyone see you?”

“No.” Kassandra wanted to apologize, to comfort her,  _ do anything _ . She hated this feeling of helplessness. “Barnabas is preparing everything now. I...I came to say goodbye.”

There was a glint of anger in Daphnae’s eyes when she looked at Kassandra again. “Where will you go now? Sparta?”

Kassandra shook her head. “No. Arkadia. I have to meet my mother. I won’t be able to return to Sparta until I’m finished.”

“I can’t follow you to Arkadia.” Daphnae replied darkly. “You know that.”

It was unfair, Kassandra couldn’t deny that. They had just been reunited. This was the only place that was safe, and now she couldn’t stay there any longer. 

“Daphnae, I’m sorry.” 

Yelling, Kassandra would have been able to handle. But instead, Daphnae was silent. Kassandra chewed on her bottom lip nervously. A beat of time passed before Daphnae stepped closer, wrapping her arms tightly around Kassandra’s middle and laying her head against her shoulder. Kassandra hesitated briefly, eventually returning the embrace and closing her eyes. 

“What are we going to do?” Daphnae murmured.

Kassandra didn’t know. She had promised to come up with  _ something _ , but she hadn’t had enough time. She was angry with herself for letting Kallias distract her for so long. Now she didn’t know when she’d be able to see Daphnae again. She could feel the opportunity slipping through her fingers, and she didn’t know if she could stop it. 

“I don’t know.” She admitted aloud, hugging Daphnae tighter. “I thought we’d have more time.”

“You knew better.” Daphnae replied bitterly. “We both did.”

She had a point. “I know. Could you talk to your sisters?

“What good would that do?” Daphnae pulled away just enough to look at her. “They hate you.”

“Well if you tell them that I didn’t know the truth when I killed all those beasts for you...maybe they’ll change their minds?”

Kassandra watched as Daphnae thought it over. If anyone could convince the other Daughters of Artemis of anything, it was Daphnae. With a little convincing, it could work.

Daphnae finally sighed, reaching up to stroke Kassandra’s cheek. “I’ll try. I don’t know if it’ll work, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Kassandra mustered up a soft smile and leaned into Daphnae’s touch. 

“I’ll send word to you when I know something.”

“Alright.” Kassandra nodded. “You know where I’ll be otherwise.”

“Arkadia.” Daphnae remembered. She paused, furrowing her brow.

“What?”

“Be careful. If this doesn’t work, or if something happens…” Daphnae took a deep breath before continuing. “I want to know you’re safe. Even if we can’t see each other again.”

“Daphnae.” Kassandra took Daphnae’s face in her hands, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. The kiss was brief, but it sated an ache that had been deep in Kassandra’s chest since she had first seen Daphnae in Elis. “Not even the gods themselves could keep me from you.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Daphnae scolded her gently, but didn’t pull away.

“It’s true.” Kassandra murmured, kissing her a second time.

Daphnae hummed in disagreement, but chose not to argue. “When do you have to leave?”

“Barnabas is supposed to send Ikaros when he’s ready.”

Daphnae was frowning, but she wrapped her arms loosely around Kassandra’s neck. 

“Well there’s no telling when that will be. We should enjoy the time we have left together.”

Kassandra couldn’t agree more. She’d take anything over the silence or the agonizing separation. She let Daphnae pull her down for another kiss without hesitation. Kassandra didn’t know when they’d be together again. She just had to hope it was soon.

 


	5. Shadow of Doubt

A chill swept over Daphnae as she emerged from her hut. The village on Chios was almost lifeless at this time of morning. The wolves were just beginning to stir, which meant Daphnae’s sisters would rise soon after them. She had arrived in Chios the night before, feigning tiredness to avoid any of her sisters or their prying questions. It wasn’t right, but Daphnae had needed her space. Despite this excuse she hadn’t slept. She dreaded how long the day was going to be as a result of this. 

The creak of the wooden walkway to her right caused Daphnae to turn. One of her sisters, a tall, blonde woman named Arete, approached her. She was holding a torch in one hand, and seemed surprised to see Daphnae standing there. 

“None of us expected you to be up this early.” Arete said by way of greeting her.

Daphnae suppressed a sigh. “Good morning, Arete.”

“I trust your trip went well.”

It  _ had _ gone well, Daphnae thought. But not the way her sisters probably anticipated.

“It was alright.” Daphnae replied. “But-.”

“The Eagle Bearer still lives.” Arete finished for her. “Did you even find her?”

Daphnae straightened her shoulders. Even then, Arete stood above her. 

_ And so it begins. _

“I did.” She did her best to sound unaffected. “She participated in the pankration.”

“So she was there long enough to compete.” Arete raised her eyebrows. “Yet that didn’t give you enough time to kill her?”

“I couldn’t break the Olympic truce.” Daphnae replied defensively. “I’m not a fool.”

“Foolish enough to fall in love with a misthios.” Arete’s words rubbed Daphnae the wrong way, but she chose to ignore them. “I’m sure she would have broken the truce if given the chance.”

Well, she  _ had _ . Kallias was dead, after all. Daphnae decided that no one needed to know about that.

Daphnae crossed her arms, frowning at her companion. “Whatever she would have done, doesn’t matter now. She’s no longer in Elis.”

“Do you have an idea of where she’s going?”

“No.” Another lie, sort of. Daphnae knew where Kassandra was heading, but not where she would end up. Arkadia was a big place after all. The more excuses she could come up with, the safer she might be. “She’ll be heading home to Sparta, I’m sure.”

“Good. We can make the trip to Sparta easily enough.”

Daphnae rolled her eyes. “Will you stop and think? I’m not going to go to Sparta to kill the granddaughter of  _ Leonidas _ . That’s a suicide mission. We have far more important things to deal with.”

Arete seemed taken aback by Daphnae’s response. She was watching Daphnae carefully though, no doubt judging her reaction.

“Besides,” Daphnae continued. “She has no interest in leading our sisters. You were there, she made that clear. I’m not going to waste more time tracking her down.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Daphnae didn’t like the tone in Arete’s voice. “I see what you’re doing.”

“What is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

Arete shrugged. “You’re protecting her. We all know you love the Eagle Bearer-.”

“Yes, I do. But you know as well as anyone here, my life belongs to Artemis.”

“Kallisto said the same thing.” Arete countered. “The Eagle Bearer brought you her pelt, remember?”

“What does Kallisto have to do with this?”

“You know as well as I do that Kallisto was seduced by Zeus. Artemis punished her for it.” Arete replied. “If you aren’t careful...you may be next.”

Daphnae couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Arete was certainly  _ bold _ .

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daphnae asked defiantly.

“The Eagle Bearer has no respect for the gods. She voices her disdain for them often and openly.” These things were true, Daphnae would admit. But even Kassandra had her reasons. “Even someone as devout as you should be careful of the company you keep.”

“Do you think I  _ planned  _ this? You really think I’d willingly bring such heartache and suffering upon myself? I only wanted her to kill those beasts!”

“Then you fell in love. We know.” Arete held up her hand to stop Daphnae from interrupting her. “We can’t even be sure she killed them by herself. No one saw her do it. How are we truly to believe she was fit to replace you?”

Kassandra killing the beasts alone had never been a question in Daphnae’s mind. It still wasn't. Her sisters could doubt all they wanted. Daphnae saw Kassandra’s strength. Her size alone hinted at her power, but she had this feeling about her when she spoke. Kassandra was much stronger than most people realized. She was like Herakles in the flesh. 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Daphnae replied, gritting her teeth. “She made her choice.”

“As have you.” Arete replied simply.

Daphnae wasn’t sure what she meant. She  _ hadn’t  _ made up her mind yet. She couldn’t just go back to Kassandra. Though deep down she  _ wanted  _ to. Daphnae still had a duty to her sisters. 

“What will you do now, Daphnae?”

“I don’t know,” Daphnae admitted. “I want to forgive her. I want all of you to forgive her.”

Arete laughed. “Not likely. We hardly know her, and what we do know, we don’t like.”

Daphnae sighed, feeling herself deflate. 

“I suppose there’s nothing else?”

“Nothing comes to mind.”

Daphnae shook her head. “I don’t know what to tell you. You’re right about her too. She doesn’t always honor the gods, but...at least she respects what I do here.”

“Perhaps that’s enough for you.” Arete offered with a shrug. “Otherwise, Aphrodite has a sense of humor after all.”

Daphnae wasn’t sure. She felt overcome with the sudden urge to be alone - to think. She gave Arete a small smile, all she could muster, before saying goodbye. Daphnae walked out of the village alone, looking for somewhere quiet to sit and gather her thoughts. She found this a short walk east of the village. There, Daphnae found a hill above her sisters, where she could see Lesbos in the distance.  She was still close enough to the village that she could return within a few minutes, but this gave her a little privacy. She came up here often to think. She sat down on the grass, drew her knees to her chest, and closed her eyes. 

Kassandra had likely been in Arkadia for days before Daphnae arrived back in Chios. Daphnae hoped she was alright. Arkadia was engulfed in the war along with most other parts of Greece. There was no knowing when they would see each other again. Or, for that matter,  _ if  _ they would. Kassandra had promised she didn’t want to take Daphnae away from her work or from her sisters. Despite this promise, Daphnae felt herself losing hope. It was fine to talk as if they could work around each of their responsibilities, but the gnawing doubt in Daphnae’s chest told her that reality would be much more cruel. She knew what she had always known, that she would have to make a choice - her love for Kassandra or her place amongst the Daughters of Artemis.

Her heart and her mind were once again at odds. Daphnae wanted them to just be quiet. She longed for guidance, but feared none would come. The stillness of the woods was comforting, if only Daphnae herself could be as quiet.

The sound of flapping wings broke the silence, and Daphnae sighed and lifted her head off her knees. A chirp came from above, but Daphnae didn’t need to look up.

“Ikaros.” Daphnae spoke as she extended one arm. On cue, Ikaros landed, perching gently on her forearm. “I was wondering if you’d come visit me. I’m guessing Kassandra didn’t come with you this time.”

Another chirp was his only response. His presence meant that for now, Kassandra was safe in Arkadia. She wouldn’t have sent him if she wasn’t well. Ikaros shifted on her arm, and Daphnae noticed he had a hyacinth clutched in his talons. 

“Oh.” Daphnae reached out and took it from him. “What’s this? A gift?”

The hyacinth looked like it had been picked a few days earlier. It was starting to wilt, its colors slowly fading. Daphnae couldn’t help but smile despite this. Kassandra had likely given it to Ikaros before sending him off.

“Thank you, Ikaros.” Daphnae cooed as she reached out to stroke his feathers. “I appreciate it.”

Ikaros tolerated her attention for a few more minutes before he straightened his feathers and flew from her arm. She listened in silence as he flew above her, circling twice over head before leaving. Daphnae smiled to herself, looking back down at the hyacinth in her lap. Affection and longing swelled up in Daphnae’s chest. 

_ Perhaps I shouldn’t give up so easily. _

* * *

“Is something wrong, lamb?” Myrrine had come up behind Kassandra without her noticing. Kassandra looked up at her mother, smiling as Myrrine reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Kassandra’s ear. “You seem bothered.”

“I’m fine.” Kassandra insisted. “Just tired.”

Myrrine smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “You should be. You’ve been so busy.”

This was true enough. First the fighting in Beotia, then the Olympics, and now finding herself in Arkadia, Kassandra  _ had  _ been busy. Hopefully, once their work in Arkadia was done, Kassandra could finally return to her childhood home and  _ rest. _ It was a nice thought, however unlikely it was.

“The sooner we’re back in Sparta, the better.” Kassandra muttered. “I’m tired of running errands for these useless kings.”

Myrrine crossed her arms, looking down at Kassandra as she sat before her. She was frowning.

“As Spartans, they are still our kings. We must respect-.”

“I refuse to respect anyone involved with that malakes cult.” Kassandra replied, cutting her off.

Myrinne sighed. “I agree with you there, at least. That’s why we can’t return to Sparta without proof. You’ve done well, lamb. I promise. But until we have proof that one of the kings is corrupt, there’s no use in returning home.”

“Well, if Lagos is with the cult as you say, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Myrrine spat at her feet. “We should kill that bastard as soon as we get the chance.”

_ That _ was another issue entirely. Kassandra agreed with Brasidas in the matter. Lagos  _ might  _ be convinced to leave the cult. If this were true, Kassandra would have no problem sparing his life. Killing him could alert Sparta’s puppet king too soon.

But that wasn’t Kassandra’s only reason for wanting to spare Lagos. She hoped that if  _ he  _ could be convinced to turn his back on the Cult of Kosmos, that perhaps there would still be hope for Alexios.  _ Deimos _ . Kassandra thought it was a ridiculous name, and hated how the cult had brainwashed her brother into being nothing more than an over glorified weapon. He was no demigod, whatever they told him. Kassandra only wanted her brother back, to see her family whole again. With Nikolaos still living, perhaps she could still get her wish. There were so many possibilities Kassandra could hardly try to make sense of them.

But Kassandra couldn’t tell her mother any of that. Not yet. Myrrine was still too blinded by her anger with the cult. Kassandra would give her time to simmer down first. 

Myrrine sat down next to Kassandra and sighed. Kassandra was thankful she wasn’t  _ quite  _ angry enough to push any further for Lagos’s death. Kassandra leaned against her after a moment, her head coming to rest on her mother’s shoulder. 

“Where’s Ikaros?” Myrrine asked. “I haven’t seen him today.”

Kassandra knew he was with Daphnae. The  _ where _ was a different story, though Kassandra assumed she’d have gone back to Chios. There was no way of knowing. Ikaros would watch over her for a few days before returning. 

“Chios, most likely.” Kassandra finally answered, though she didn’t know.

She heard her mother pause. “Chios? Why on earth is Ikaros there? What’s in Chios?”

“Bears, mostly.” Kassandra grumbled. “Far too many bears.”

Myrrine shrugged Kassandra off her shoulder so that Kassandra was forced to look at her. 

“I’ll try again.  _ Who _ is in Chios?”

Kassandra looked down. This wasn’t a conversation she was prepared for. It could wait until Sparta, at least. But she was afraid her face would betray her if she looked her mother in the eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

“ _ Kassandra _ .” 

She shook her head, taking a deep breath before she looked at her mother again. “I’ll tell you later. I just...I don’t want to deal with it right now.”

Myrrine’s mouth twisted back and forth for a moment as if she was deciding whether she wanted to pry further. 

“Alright.” She finally relented. “So long as you promise me everything's okay.”

Kassandra wasn’t sure. She  _ felt  _ like it was okay. She wanted it to be.

“It is. I promise.”

“I expect you to tell me soon, though.” Myrrine added. “I want to meet them.”

Kassandra chuckled to herself. Daphnae meeting her mother was something that she’d never considered before. It was an unlikely meeting, to say the least. But it could be nice, someday. If everything eventually settled down, perhaps there was a chance.

“I’m sure she’d like that.” 

Myrrine seemed satisfied with the response. She patted Kassandra’s arm gently before rising to her feet.

“We should get some rest, lamb. We still have a lot of work to do.”

Kassandra nodded, standing up beside her mother. Myrrine kissed her cheek once and told her goodnight, once again leaving Kassandra to her own thoughts.

Kassandra decided it wouldn’t hurt to try and sleep. It was Brasidas’s turn to keep watch. With such hefty bounties on their heads they couldn’t take any chances. She’d get up in a few hours to relieve him. Kassandra lay down near the fire, basking in its warmth. There was still so much to plan for, but Kassandra found herself once again replaying her time in Elis in her mind. That had occupied her for several days. She’d gone over everything that they’d said, holding onto each word as tightly as she could. It was her only comfort, knowing that Daphnae still cared. 

It made the chaos of her life more tolerable.  

Now that her home in Sparta was all but secured, she had to plan for whatever the future could hold. Planning like this was hard, with all of the cult’s uncertainties. Kassandra found herself pulled in all directions trying to piece together what was left of her family. The years had not been kind to them. Myrrine wouldn’t change as Nikolaos had, but Kassandra had to hope that Alexios could still be saved. Daphnae, though, left Kassandra unsure. There was nothing she wanted more than to be with her. It would take work, but Kassandra had learned long ago that was how all good things were. Kassandra would do anything to keep that comfort in her life.


	6. The Lion's Den

It was against Daphnae’s better judgment that she found herself in Sparta. She was here because the huntresses camp in the North was all but deserted. When Daphnae heard, she had come right away to see what had happened. She had thought that perhaps someone had killed them, but after a short investigation, Daphnae found the culprit. It was a lion, which was unusual for Sparta. Lions typically didn’t wander this far down into Lakonia.

The lion was far larger than any other Daphnae had seen before. She was crouched on a rocky outcropping above it, watching the lion pace back and forth between the corpses of her fallen sisters. Nearby lay the remains of what appeared to be Spartan hoplites. They had all fallen prey to the lion below her. The beast was sick. Its mane was patched with balding spots, its fur mangy and discolored. There were arrows riddling its body, no doubt belonging to Daphnae’s sisters and countless others. Yet the lion was unbothered. It seemed almost rabid. This was unusual behavior by all accounts.

Daphnae dared not get any closer while she was alone. She would have only become another meal. She crawled down from her perch and retraced her path back to the road. Daphnae hurried back to Sparta, where she hoped she could gain an audience with Sparta’s two kings. Hopefully, they would agree to send some Spartans to help Daphnae kill the beast before it harmed anyone else. She knew Spartans often sought wolves in the wild as a rite of passage, but this was no wolf. She thought it best to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed.

“Oh.” Arete’s spoke suddenly behind her, startling Daphnae. “You lived.”

Daphnae sighed, lowering her guard. “Did you expect otherwise?”

Arete offered no response.

“It’s a lion,” Daphnae told her. “I don’t know what’s wrong with it. But we’ll need help.”

“You’re going to ask the Spartans for help? Seriously?”

“Yes.” Daphnae replied firmly. “I am. Otherwise, it will just kill more people.”

“You don’t think we can handle it ourselves?”

Daphnae turned in the road to face her companion, gesturing toward the path she had just emerged from. “You’re more than welcome to go alone, Arete. While you’re out trying to get yourself killed, I’ll be speaking with the kings.”

Arete offered no further argument, allowing Daphnae to continue the journey to Sparta in silence. At the rate things were going, dealing with Sparta’s kings would be the easiest part of Daphnae’s day.

She didn’t stop until she was just outside the city. She found Ikaros perched on a low-hanging branch, so she approached him. He had followed her to Sparta, silently watching over her.

“When are you leaving?” Daphnae asked. “Your master will be missing you.”

Ikaros merely cocked his head. Part of Daphnae felt silly for talking to him. But he always seemed to understand Kassandra, so she didn’t see the harm.

“Go on. I’ll be alright.”

Ikaros seemed like he was waiting for something. For what, Daphnae wasn’t sure. But at her insistence, he flew from his roost. She watched him soar high above Sparta until he was all but out of sight before she resumed her trek into the city.

It didn’t take long for her to gain an audience with the two kings. They were both anxious for the lion to be dealt with. King Pausanias seemed very keen on seeing the beast dead, but the same could not be said of Archidamos. As Daphnae entered the chambers, the older man watched her with an angry glint in his eyes.

“Is the creature dead?”

“No,” Daphnae replied calmly. “The beast is sick. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“It is killing our hoplites,” Archidamos growled. “And you mean to tell me it lives?”

“For now.” Daphnae nodded once. “It has killed some of my sisters as well. That’s why I’m here. I came to ask the two of you for help.”

“Help?” Archidamos asked incredulously. “You came here to help us.”

Daphnae had known he would be the difficult one. She had to be careful, or he would have her removed from Sparta very quickly.

“Judging from all the corpses I saw, I think it would be beneficial if we had Sparta’s aid in the matter. There is strength in numbers, after all.”

King Pausanias was watching in silence, his eyes carefully studying Daphnae’s face. She tried not to notice. King Archidamos sat down on his throne, crossing his arms.

“You’ll have to wait. We can send that cursed Eagle-Bearer.”

“The Eagle-Bearer?” Daphnae asked, hoping Archidamos would elaborate. She hoped she could hide her excitement at the prospect of seeing Kassandra.

“Yes. She and her mother are petitioning to regain their Spartan citizenship. I expect one of them will be back sooner than later.”

Daphnae’s breath caught in her chest. Kassandra was there, or she would be soon. Still, she had to be both honest and realistic with the kings.

“The lion will kill again.” She told them. “It will likely need to feed soon. I would rather it not feed on your citizens.”

“I can’t just summon the Eagle-Bearer with a snap of my fingers.” Archidamos grumbled. “She’s far too stubborn for that. If she’s like her mother, she’d try to remove my hand instead.”

King Pausanias finally spoke, his eyes still watching Daphnae. “If you think the lion is that great of a threat, we will send some hoplites to help you deal with it.”

Archidamos scoffed. “Why should we waste perfectly good soldiers?”

“Because we will lose perfectly good citizens if this isn’t dealt with swiftly.” Pausanias replied without skipping a beat. “We’ve already lost a few hoplites to this beast already. If we help these huntresses, the beast can be killed, and we can move on with more important things.”

Archidamos seemed to relent, dismissively waving his hand. “Fine. Send your hoplites. But you-.” He jabbed a finger toward Daphnae. “You will bring me the beast’s hide once it’s dead.”

Daphnae bowed her head in acknowledgment. “Of course, your highness.” Turning her head to Pausanias, she continued. “My sisters and I will be waiting at the lion’s den.”

“The hoplites will be ready tomorrow morning.” Pausanias promised. “They’ll know where to go.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that disgusting pig!”

Kassandra sighed, bringing one hand up to massage the bridge of her nose. Myrrine was livid. Sparing Lagos had given Kassandra the information she so desperately required. Now they knew the truth. King Pausanias was a traitor. Kassandra suspected that her mother had been harboring hope that it would be Archidamos knowing their difficult past, but Myrrine’s grudge didn’t stand long against the truth. She had been spewing disdain for him for the last half an hour. It wasn’t that Kassandra didn’t agree with her mother. She did. She was just tired and not in the mood to listen to her.

Brasidas was sitting next to Kassandra, quietly sharpening his sword. He had expressed disbelief that Pausanias was working with the cult, but Lagos insisted. At his insistence, Brasidas had gone quiet.

“We’ll have to go back to Sparta soon,” Myrrine said finally, lowering her voice. Kassandra merely nodded in response. “What’s wrong, lamb?”

“Just tired, mater.”

Myrrine seemed to soften. The anger that had just been consuming her died down, though there was a fire still in her eyes.

“We can go home soon.” She promised gently.

“Someone will have to kill Pausanias.” Kassandra muttered, knowing that it would be her.

Myrrine knelt down next to her and reached out to cup her cheek with her hand.

“It will all be over soon, lamb.” Kassandra let out a sigh but held her mother’s gaze. “We can return to Sparta tomorrow with our evidence. We’ll get our home back and be rid of Pausanias.”

Kassandra had to put her faith in her mother’s hope, no matter how tired she felt. “Hopefully you’re right.”

“Archidamos may kill Pausanias himself.” Brasidas finally spoke. “As much as your mother dislikes the old king, they’re a lot alike-.”

Myrrine made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat that made Kassandra smile.

“You know nothing but war, Brasidas. I am nothing like that old fool. I’m insulted that you could even think that.”

A small smile turned up the corner of Brasidas’s mouth. “I’m sure you’ll forgive me soon enough.”

Myrrine rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him as she turned back to her daughter.

“When are we sailing for Sparta?”

“Oh,” Kassandra was surprised. She thought her mother would want to leave separately. “I didn’t know you were coming with us.”

“Well you’re finished, aren’t you?”

Kassandra nodded. She had done everything the kings had asked her to do. Now all they had to do was return home to Sparta. It felt almost surreal that after all this time she would finally be returning to her childhood home. Especially since she would be doing it as a proper Spartan citizen.

“Good.” Seeing her mother smile warmed Kassandra’s heart. “If you’re finished, then I’ll just sail back with you on the Adrestia.”

“Barnabas will love the company.” Kassandra laughed. “He’s getting on Herodotus’s nerves. You two get some rest. I’ll keep first watch.”

Brasidas was the first to lie down, promising to wake in a few hours to relieve her. Myrrine sat next to her silently watching the fire. If she was waiting on Kassandra to say something, Kassandra was at a loss for words. There was still so much to do. Even after they reclaimed their home, Kassandra still had cultists to kill. Then there was the matter with Alexios. She had to figure out how to convince him of the Cult’s lies.

Then there was Daphnae. Kassandra had received no word from her. She had hoped that she’d hear something. Ikaros was still gone, and that was a troubling sign. Kassandra tried not to dwell on the thought too long. If something was wrong, she’d know.

“You’re worried about something,” Myrrine said quietly. “What’s wrong, lamb?”

Kassandra sighed. “Her name is Daphnae.”

“Daphnae,” Myrrine repeated. “Where is this Daphnae?”

“I don’t know.” Kassandra admitted. “She could be anywhere.”

She heard her mother chuckle. “Just like you, huh?”

“I suppose so.”

“Well if she likes to get into trouble as much as you do, I may have my hands full.”

Kassandra smiled and shook her head. “I wouldn’t know about that.”

“When am I going to meet her?” Myrrine asked, playfully elbowing Kassandra’s side.

“I don’t know that either.” There was a very good chance that she would never. Kassandra wasn’t sure. Her relationship with Daphnae felt like it could change at any moment. One misstep and it could all come crashing down around her. Kassandra didn’t know how to explain that to her mother properly. Or if her mother would even understand. “We can talk about it later.”

Myrrine didn’t seem pleased with the answer, but she didn’t pry.

“You have to tell me eventually.”

“I will,” Kassandra promised. “Just...not right now.”

Myrrine gave her a tight-lipped smile before kissing her cheek and standing to go her bedroll.

“There’s always tomorrow.”

There was no knowing what the morning would bring. They would pack up and go back to Sparta, surely, but after that Kassandra was unsure. With Myrrine and Brasidas going to sleep, Kassandra was left by herself and with her thoughts. All the things she worried about would torture her until morning. It would be a long night.

* * *

 

There were no hoplites. Daphnae wasn’t sure if Pausanias had forgotten to send them or just hadn’t bothered. She had been waiting for almost two hours. Her sisters were growing restless, and it was almost noon. The lion was basking in the sun, and Daphnae had spent the last few minutes counting the arrows that riddled its hide. She didn’t know how the beast still lived.

“You said they were going to help us.” Arete growled from Daphnae’s right.

“King Pausanias gave me his word.”

“Enough of this. I’m tired of waiting.”

Arete stood, raising her bow and drawing an arrow. Daphnae stared blankly for a moment before she realized what her sister was doing. Before Daphnae could stop her, the arrow flew from the bow, striking the lion in the shoulder.

A deafening roar echoed through the woods around them. The lion rose to its feet, its great head swinging side to side as it looked for the cause of its pain.

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Daphnae hissed.

Arete gave her no response, as she put her bow aside to grab her spear. Instead, she clenched the spear in her hands and charged forward. The rest of the huntresses stared at Daphnae, just as surprised by Arete’s recklessness as Daphnae was. Daphnae drew her blade with a defeated sigh. She would have to help now, or Arete would be crossing the Styx soon.

Her sisters moved behind her when they realized Daphnae was going to go help. Daphnae hoped as she ran toward Arete and the lion that they all stood a chance together.

Arete was holding her own, keeping the lion at the end of her spear. Daphnae came up to the lion’s right, trying to keep it wedged between them. It would be harder for it to divide its attention if they surrounded it. But Arete had an advantage that Daphnae didn’t, with the spear. Daphnae had to draw much closer to the lion than she wanted, and when she got too close the lion swiped at her. Daphnae danced backward, narrowly avoiding its sharp claws. As she did, Arete drove her spear into the lion’s side.

It was no killing blow, though it would have ended much weaker beasts. It only seemed to spur the lion to madness. It struck out at Daphnae again, its teeth bared, pushing her further back before it turned on Arete. No matter how prepared Arete might have been, when the lion pounced, its full-weight overtook her. She collapsed on her back underneath it, one hand coming up to search blindly for the shaft of her spear.

“Arete!” Daphnae couldn’t get there fast enough. The sickening sound of the lion closing its teeth around Arete’s throat made Daphnae’s stomach churn.

She slammed her shoulder into the lion’s side, causing it to stumble off of Arete’s body. Daphnae moved in front of her fallen sister, steadying her blade as the lion turned on her. It let out another fearsome roar before it struck Daphnae with the full force of one of its paws. Pain seared through Daphnae’s shoulder as she fell backward. Her blood was hot on her skin as she forced herself onto her knees, looking up with her blade at her side, ready to face the lion.

Golden eyes stared back at her, full of rage. Arete’s blood dripped from its chin as it bared its teeth in Daphnae’s face. Daphnae cursed King Pausanias and Arete for being so foolish. She’d get them all killed.

Her sisters swarmed forward together as she stared at the beast, all of them trying to keep Daphnae from meeting the same fate as Arete. Outnumbered, the lion was more cautious, only lashing out when a spear got too close. Daphnae felt an arm around her waist and she leaned against it as one of her sisters helped her to her feet.

“We have to get out of here. Can you walk?”

“Yes.” Daphnae replied though she couldn’t feel herself speaking. “Someone needs to get Arete.”

“We’ll get her.”

Daphnae stumbled forward, the arm around her waist nothing more than an anchor. Her ears began ringing and the forest around her began to spin. The edges of her vision began to blur, her shoulder throbbing as she felt herself falling forward helplessly. Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

 

The Adrestia didn’t leave Arkadia until mid-afternoon. The sun was setting now, and Kassandra was sitting at the back of the ship, trying to rest before they got to Sparta. Barnabas had spent most of the evening trading stories with Myrrine and Brasidas, but for now, the Adrestia was quiet. Well, mostly quiet. There were some crew members murmuring amongst themselves, but Kassandra could ignore them easily. There was a pair of footsteps that were approaching from below the helm, but Kassandra had no worries. They belonged to her mother. Opening her eyes, Kassandra smiled tiredly up at Myrrine as she drew closer.

“Not sleeping, mater?”

Myrrine chuckled, shaking her head. “No. Look.” She pointed toward the sky, and in the dim remaining light, Kassandra saw Ikaros approaching the ship. “Ikaros is back. Your friend must be doing alright.”

“I suppose you want me to talk now,” Kassandra grumbled. Seeing Ikaros did please her, though. She always felt a little safer with him watching over her.

“It would be nice.” Myrrine agreed. “After all, you are trapped on a ship with me.”

Kassandra sighed in defeat. It was true, she might as well get it over with. “She leads the Daughters of Artemis. I met her in Phokis.”

“Ah. What else?”

Kassandra decided to tease her mother by leaving out most of the details. “I hunted a bunch of animals for her, fell in love, refused to kill her, made myself the enemy of both her and all her sisters.”

“Slow down,” Myrrine laughed. “I have questions.”

“I’m sure you have a few.” She had promised she’d tell Myrrine, after all. It might as well be now, though she was nervous about the prospect. “It’ll take a while.”

Myrrine sat down next to her and patted her leg. “It’s a good thing we have nothing but time. I want to start at the beginning. But first, the most important question. Do you love her?”

Kassandra didn’t even hesitate. “More than anything.”

“Does she love you in return?”

“I don’t know,” Kassandra admitted after some pause. “I think so.”

“But she wants to kill you?”

Kassandra offered her mother a shrug. “It’s complicated.”

“It sounds like it.” Myrrine nodded, a thoughtfulness in her eyes. “Alright. From the beginning. Why were you in Phokis?”

“Mater.” Kassandra groaned. “Do you really want to hear all this?”

The wounds of Kassandra’s heart still ached. But the promise of hope helped. She just didn’t know if she wanted to tell Myrrine everything just yet.

Myrrine seemed shocked that Kassandra would even question it. “Of course I want to know.”

“Now?”

“Yes.” Myrrine insisted. “We won’t reach Sparta until sometime tomorrow. I’m sure it won’t take you that long to tell me.”

“Alright.” Kassandra finally relented with a sigh. “From the beginning then.”

 


	7. A Brief Rest

It was a strange feeling, for Kassandra to know that she was once again a citizen of Sparta. The meeting with the kings had gone how she had expected, though watching her mother force their hand with the help of the Ephors was not something she could have anticipated. It had the desired effect, she had to admit. Pausanias had been stripped of his crown and exiled. Archidamos allowed that he pass through Sparta peacefully, but once he was outside of the city, Kassandra had other plans for him.

Kassandra walked out of the throne room as she planned her next move, seeing her mother just outside, watching the Ephors talk amongst themselves. As Kassandra approached, Myrrine wordlessly offered Kassandra her spear. Kassandra took it, nodding once to her mother as she walked past her. Myrrine would stay and talk to the Ephors. They could catch up once Pausanias’s body was cold.

Kassandra made her way into the open street, whistling loudly. She soon heard Phobos galloping towards her, and she pulled herself into the saddle effortlessly as he passed. She had no fears about catching Pausanias. The banished king wouldn’t be able to reach the sea fast enough.

Pausanias was just another piece to the puzzle. Killing him would bring her one step closer to forcing the Cult out of power. His absence would be felt in Sparta sooner than later, but how this would affect the rest of Greece Kassandra didn’t know.

They had not been long past the gates of Sparta when Kassandra heard another horse approaching behind them. She turned her head to glance behind, only to see one of Daphnae’s huntresses gaining ground on her. From her dress to the paint on her face she was unmistakable. If she had come to kill Kassandra, she would have to wait.

“Phobos, go.” Kassandra ordered, urging him to speed up.

“Eagle-Bearer, wait!” 

Kassandra did not. She hoped her pursuer would give up the chase, because she had far more important things to deal with. She had to catch Pausanias before he slithered away into one of the Cult’s dens.

To Kassandra’s surprise, the huntress only drove her horse harder to keep up with Phobos. 

“Stop! Daphnae is injured!”

Kassandra jerked Phobos’s reins reflexively, harder than she would have otherwise. He reared back onto his hind legs, loudly voicing his displeasure. Phobos would have to forgive her. When he righted himself, Kassandra absentmindedly reached down to pat his neck as she turned to watch the huntress finally catch up to her. 

“What?” Kassandra asked angrily. “What’s happened?”

The huntress took a moment to take a breath, steadying her horse. “King Pausanias betrayed us. I came to look for him but-.”

“Pausanias has been banished.” Kassandra interrupted. “Tell me about Daphnae.”

“There is a lion.” She explained. “It’s killed several people, Spartans and my sisters alike. Daphnae came to help us kill it. Pausanias promised aid, but never sent it.”

Kassandra was on the verge of losing her patience. What else had this foolish man done? 

“Daphnae.” Kassandra insisted. “She’s injured?”

“One of our sisters engaged the beast. Daphnae tried to save her, but the lion would have killed her too if we hadn’t intervened. A healer came from Sparta to see her, and I was sent to find Pausanias.”

Kassandra’s blood boiled. She didn’t want to hear anymore. Pausanias would pay for what he’d done. She didn’t know the extent of Daphnae’s injuries, but they would have to wait. Kassandra wouldn’t be able to face her love again if Pausanias managed to escape her grasp.

“Go back to your camp.” Kassandra instructed. “I’ll be there soon.”

“What of Pausanias?”

If Kassandra had her way, his blood would soak the ground  _ soon _ . “He will be dead before I return.”

The huntress nodded, turning her horse around in the road before riding back toward Sparta. 

Kassandra looked out at the road ahead of her and sighed. Pausanias must have come this way. 

She clicked her tongue. “Let’s go, Phobos.” 

Phobos had just reached a decent speed when she saw Pausanias in the distance. They were passing a small farm, located between Sparta and Gytheion. Pausanias must have heard her coming, because he quickened his pace. Despite his efforts he was still a man, and no match for Phobos’s speed. He looked back at Kassandra only once, just as Phobos threatened to overtake him. Kassandra stood in the saddle, preparing herself to strike. Once Phobos was close enough she leapt from his back, the full weight of her slamming into Pausanias and tackling him to the ground. She pinned him face down in the dirt, bringing her spear up against his throat.

“You are going to talk.” She growled at him. “Whether you like it or not.”

“Do what you wish.” Pausanias said simply. “The Cult will snuff you out like a candle.” 

Kassandra leaned down so that she was speaking directly into his ear. “ Now,” She paused, digging her knee into his back. “Why did you lie to the Daughters of Artemis?”

Pausanias had the gall to laugh at her. “Struck a nerve, have I? When I saw your eagle tailing that stupid woman, I had a feeling there was something between the two of you.”

Kassandra snarled at him, burying her spear deep into his shoulder. Pausanias groaned in pain, but remained defiant.

“Regardless of what you do to me. We are more than just one man, someone will take my place.”

“They’re welcome to try.” Kassandra replied. “I will destroy you, and I will destroy all that come after you. Sparta will no longer be under your control.”

Kassandra removed her spear and stood in the same motion. Pausanias tried to rise, but was stopped as Kassandra kicked him onto his back. The pain from his shoulder seemed to knock the breath from him, and Kassandra stood over him with a deep rage in her heart. He offered no resistance. There was blood trickling from his mouth as he stifled a cough, his eyes never leaving Kassandra’s. 

“I hope she’s dead.” He panted. 

Kassandra wouldn’t give him the pleasure of seeing her reaction. Keeping her expression as emotionless as she could manage, she thrust her spear into his throat. A helpless gurgle escaped him as she watched the light leave his eyes, but she didn’t remove her spear until he was still. She straightened up after a few moments, watching as the blood poured from his throat and spilled onto the road underneath him. 

She wiped his blood from her spear and took a deep breath. Kassandra told herself that Daphnae was fine. She couldn’t let her imagination get the best of her. Daphnae would be alright. 

_ For the healer’s sake, she better be. _

Kassandra walked over to where Phobos was waiting for her on the side of the road and pulled herself up into the saddle. She planned on leaving Pausanias in the dirt. The Spartan guards could come find him and dispose of him properly. Or the wolves could take him, Kassandra had no preference. Whatever happened to his body was more than he deserved. He was no longer her concern, just another head cut from the Hydra that was the Cult. 

For now, Kassandra only wanted to see Daphnae. She knew the huntresses kept a camp in the north, so she turned Phobos back toward Sparta. She dug her heels into his sides, only relenting once he had reached a considerable speed. As Phobos galloped along the road Kassandra could feel her heart beating in her throat as worry threatened to overcome her. Daphnae was fine. Ikaros wouldn’t have come back to her if she wasn’t. At least Kassandra hoped not.

* * *

 

Daphnae sighed as she looked upon the sheet they had used to cover Arete’s body. Her sisters had prepared the body while Daphnae rested, and they planned on burying her later in the afternoon. Daphnae hoped the lion would move on soon so that they could remove what remained of the other huntresses and give them the same rites. 

Daphnae couldn’t help but feel a bit like a failure. Everything had gone so wrong. She kept telling herself there was no point in thinking of what could have been done differently now. The damage was done. Arete was dead, there was no changing it. 

Daphnae’s shoulder ached. The lion had certainly left its mark. There were deep gashes spreading from her shoulder across her chest. The healer her sisters had retrieved from Sparta had cleaned and tended to the wound as best they could. There was now nothing more to do but wait. Daphnae knew the soreness wouldn’t last forever. She considered it lucky that this was the only damage she’d sustained. She could have joined Arete as she crossed the Styx, and she too would have been buried here in Sparta.

She could hear a horse galloping near the camp, its hoofbeats becoming thunderous as it drew closer. Daphnae turned to see who foolish enough to bring their horse up the mountain, just in time to see Kassandra ride Phobos into the heart of the camp. 

Daphnae’s heart leapt in her chest, and she watched as Kassandra’s eyes quickly scanned the camp. When Kassandra found her, she halted Phobos and dismounted in one fluid movement, her eyes holding Daphnae’s gaze. As Kassandra drew closer, tears welled up in the corners of Daphnae’s eyes. She felt so defeated. Everything had gone so wrong and now she didn’t know what to do.

Kassandra’s expression was soft, and she looked so relieved. But she seemed to realize the turmoil of emotions Daphnae was fighting against and she stopped, opening her arms in invitation.

“Daphnae,” Kassandra said softly, “Come here.”

Daphnae stepped into the embrace, a sob catching in her throat as she leaned against Kassandra’s shoulder. Once Kassandra’s arms encircled her, Daphnae couldn’t keep it in any longer. She cried, helplessly, as Kassandra held her. The emotions she had tried to bury rose to the surface. She mourned for Arete, and for her sisters that had fallen before her arrival, she even mourned for the Spartan soldiers that had been needlessly killed by the lion. She felt as if she had only been here sooner, if she had only acted  _ faster _ , none of this would have happened.

“This is my fault.” Daphnae sobbed, tears running hot down her cheeks. “I should have been able to do something.”

Kassandra said nothing. She seemed to understand that Daphnae’s comfort didn’t rely on her words. Kassandra rubbed Daphnae’s back gently with one hand, pressing a kiss into her hair. Daphnae felt there was an inherent weakness in crying, but she knew Kassandra was no stranger to seeing the worst of people’s emotions. Kassandra would bear it all, whether Daphnae wept or whether she screamed in anger. Kassandra may have been known for her temper, but for Daphnae she was a safe harbor in the midst of a storm. It was nice knowing she could rely on that.

Daphnae wanted time to think, to reorganize and come back for a second attack but she feared there wouldn’t be time. A rabid animal was no trivial matter, and the longer the beast lived the higher the chance that it would kill innocent civilians. She couldn’t let that happen.

Kassandra held her until Daphnae had no tears left to cry. When Daphnae finally felt as though she had gotten it all out, she lifted her head, pulling back just enough that she could look up at Kassandra.

Kassandra merely smiled, smoothing Daphnae’s hair with one hand.

“I heard what happened.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Daphnae admitted with a sigh. “I thought Pausanias would help us.”

Kassanra’s smile turned sour at the mention of the king’s name.

“Well Pausanias is dead, I’ll start there.” Kassandra growled. “I killed that malakes traitor.”

Daphnae felt a little surprised at the news. But she couldn’t deny that Sparta would likely be better off with his absence. Kassandra no doubt had a hand in his demise.

“What else?” Daphnae asked.

“I’m now a Spartan citizen.” Kassandra continued. “As is my mother. Our house has been returned to us but none of that matters right now.” She gently took Daphnae by the shoulders, pushing her back so she could get a better look at Daphnae’s wounds. “Let me see.”

“It’s nothing.”

“That’s nothing?” Kassandra scoffed. “If that’s nothing, then I’d hate to see what you think a real injury is.”

“I’ll be fine.” Daphnae insisted.

“And what did the healer say?”

“That I should rest. I am.”

Kassandra arched one eyebrow, going back to her inspection. Finally, she seemed satisfied. “This isn’t my idea of resting.”

“I’m sorry.” Daphnae rolled her eyes. “I didn’t even know you were  _ capable _ of resting. You should have told me sooner.”

Kassandra laughed, cupping Daphnae’s face in her hands before leaning down to press their foreheads together. “I’m glad it didn’t damage your spirit.”

Daphnae hummed, closing her eyes as she leaned into her lover’s touch. “It’ll have a chance to finish the job when I go back for it.”

Surprisingly, Kassandra didn’t argue. Daphnae had expected Kassandra to insist that she stay back and leave the lion to someone else, but she did not.

Kassandra nodded. “I’ll go with you.”

Daphnae knew without a doubt Kassandra was capable of killing the creature alone, but it was comforting knowing that she had her support. 

“It will just be the two of us, then.”

“Us?” Kassandra asked, “What about your sisters?”

“I won’t jeopardize their safety again. Too many have already fallen.”

“Alright. Tomorrow then.”

Part of Daphnae didn’t want to wait, but she knew it was for the best. Kassandra would be a welcome distraction in the meantime. 

“If you’re going to make me wait,” Daphnae told her, taking her by the hand, “At least come sit with me awhile. You can tell me about your newest adventures.”

“Anything for you.” Kassandra replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have forgotten what day it was. I kept thinking it was Thursday and I was wrong.


	8. The Best Laid Plans

Daphnae was pleased to find that the lion had not killed again in the time since she last saw it. It was sustaining itself on the corpses that had been left around its den. The stench alone would be enough to drive even some of the most determined hunters away. But not Daphnae, not now. Kassandra was crouched next to her watching the beast with an unwavering concentration. There would be no more innocent deaths accounted to this monster, if Kassandra had any say in the matter. 

Daphnae had to admit Kassandra’s presence was more than welcome. Despite what Daphnae had told her, her shoulder still ached terribly. She was unsure of how much exertion she could put it through without worsening her wounds. Their conditions were not ideal, however. Daphnae had seen what the lion could do. Although she would love to have her sisters there to aid them, she wouldn’t allow herself to put them at risk again. There had been far too much bloodshed in Sparta already.

As if sensing Daphnae’s worry, Kassandra reached out and put a comforting hand on the small of her back. Daphnae shared a look with her companion, and Kassandra gave her a small smile.

“It will be alright,” Kassandra promised. “How’s your shoulder?”

Refusing to say otherwise, Daphnae gave her a short answer. “Fine.”

Kassandra didn’t seem convinced, and Daphnae wasn’t surprised. But Kassandra offered no argument other than a slight shrug of her shoulders. 

“I just don’t want you getting hurt again.”

_ That _ was a possibility. Daphnae tried not to dwell on it. There was a chance this could go very badly for both of them. But it would be alright. Daphnae had to put her trust in Kassandra and her confidence. 

“Do you have a plan?” Daphnae asked, brushing off Kassandra’s concern for her.

She nodded. “I do. You’re going to distract the creature and I’ll ambush it.”

“Not a thorough plan, then?”

“You want a thorough plan?”

“Yes, please.”

Kassandra sighed. “Fine. You’ll distract it, then I’ll ambush it. Once I’ve wounded it and gotten its attention, I’ll kick it off the ledge over there.” She gestured vaguely with her free arm as she spoke. “The lion will fall to its death, and we can go home. Thorough?”

_ Home. That sounds nice. _

Daphnae finally relented, nodding once. “You make it sound so easy.”

The grin Kassandra flashed her almost made the risk worth it. But it was gone after a moment, and Kassandra went back to business.

“I’ll go down the ridge here and find a position behind it. I’ll whistle when I’m ready.”

Kassandra began to move away with purpose, but Daphnae caught her arm. Kassandra looked back at her with a curious expression. Daphnae took a deep breath before pulling Kassandra closer and kissing her. For the briefest of moments, the worry went away. There was nothing but the two of them. But Daphnae knew even the best things didn’t always last. So when she pulled away, she touched Kassandra’s cheek and looked at her in earnest.

“Be careful.”

Kassandra placed her hand over Daphnae’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I will be. Don’t get too close.”

“I won’t,” Daphnae promised.

With that, Kassandra disappeared into the trees. Daphnae could do little else but wait.

* * *

 

Kassandra was crouched low to the ground, silently moving behind the lion as she tried to decide which route she would prefer. The ledge behind her provided a steep enough drop-off that she was sure the lion would not survive the fall. If she was proven wrong, then Kassandra would have to kill it with her blade. She was confident in her own abilities, at least. The lion would die today, one way or another. 

Movement from the corner of her vision drew Kassandra’s attention away from the lion for only a moment. It was Daphnae, moving through the bushes. Kassandra had whistled for her moments earlier. She was ready.

Kassandra readied her weapons, taking a deep breath. Daphnae had a stone in one hand, and she threw it with a considerable amount of force. It found its mark, hitting the lion square in the forehead. It drew the beast’s attention, and it voiced its agitation with a loud roar after it had risen to its feet. Daphnae steadied herself as it turned on it. The lion crouched down low to the ground. It was preparing itself to pounce, and Kassandra had to make sure she got to it before that happened.

Just as she was reaching striking distance, Kassandra stepped on what was left of a dismembered arm. The sound it made as her foot slid off the bone and caused the mangled metal armor to rattle made Kassandra want to kick herself. 

_ How could I have been so careless?  _

The noise was far too loud to go unnoticed. She caught Daphnae’s eye a split second before the lion began to turn, only to see Daphnae wince. She too knew what had happened. Kassandra had missed her opportunity. 

Cursing under her breath, Kassandra ducked out of the way as quickly as she could. She had fought dozens of lions. This one couldn’t be much different. 

_ So much for the plan. _

She had lost track of Daphnae, but so long as the lion had too, Kassandra couldn’t be too upset. The lion’s full attention was on  _ her _ , anyway. It was slowly stalking forward, never taking its eyes off of Kassandra. It finally lunged at her, and she dove to one side to try and avoid the blow. But the lion was certainly  _ faster  _ than Kassandra had anticipated. One of its large paws struck her as she rolled over, causing her to drop her spear. Before it could land a second blow, Kassandra rolled away as quickly as she could to try and regain her footing. Unaware of her surroundings, it was only a few seconds before Kassandra felt the ground give way underneath her weight and she was sent hurtling down the side of the cliff face.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Kassandra swung frantically at the stone as she fell, trying to find a way to stop herself. 

Finally, her hand found purchase on a piece of rock that jutted out further than its kin. She dug her fingers in with as much force as she could muster, groaning at the pain that spread from her fingers to her palm. She brought her other hand up to steady herself and looked up toward the ledge from where she had fallen. Kassandra had made it a considerable distance before stopping herself, but this was much better than the alternative. 

Kassandra looked ahead to see which path up would be the easiest, and once she had decided, she reached for the next handhold. Her hand ached with each new grip she found, and she could see blood seeping between her fingers. But she had no time to think of the pain. Daphnae was still at the top of the cliff with the lion. She had to start climbing, and fast. 

“Malaka.” She muttered to herself. “What else can go wrong?”

* * *

Daphnae’s heart was beating against her ears as she looked to the ledge where Kassandra had just disappeared from sight. A small part of her feared the worst, but she had no time to dwell on it. Her fear for Kassandra’s safety had to take a step behind the threat of the lion, as it turned its attention back to Daphnae. She had to move quickly if she had any hope of surviving.

She saw the spear of Leonidas where Kassandra had dropped it, and she quickly rushed over to grab it. Daphnae had no sooner closed her fist around the hilt when the lion pounced. She dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the full weight of the animal crashing into her. Daphnae swung her arm as hard as she could, the spearhead dragging through the beast's flesh. It roared in pain, and Daphnae scrambled to her feet at the opening. It took only a moment for the lion to regain its footing and turn on her. She tried to keep moving, dancing around the clearing in a wide circle. Daphnae wanted to do her best to wait for an opening that may never come. She hated the feeling of the lion’s eyes on her, sizing her up as it watched her every move. One slip and she would be its dinner, no doubt a much more preferable meal than the decaying flesh it had been consuming in the days prior. 

But Daphnae was determined to at least injure the beast, even if it killed her. The spear felt heavy in her hands as she tightened her grip. She steadied herself on her feet as best she could, and when the lion lunged at her again, she was ready. 

Daphnae buried the spear into the lion’s chest as its weight forced her to fall onto her back. Pain shot through Daphnae’s injured shoulder as the impact knocked the breath from her lungs. But the damage to the lion had been done. If the wound was not mortal then it would at least have another souvenir. Daphnae used one arm to force the lion’s chin upwards so that it could not bite down on her neck. She was kicking her legs as best she could, trying to find purchase against its soft belly so that she could wiggle herself free. Unfortunately, she wasn’t doing much to help herself. She ignored the pain of her shoulder as she felt blindly for the hilt of the spear, hoping she’d be able to remove it and strike another blow.

Just when she thought she had found it, a force came from her right side and slammed into the lion. The lion was sent tumbling off of Daphnae, and she rolled onto her side so that she could get a look at what had happened. She was met with the sight of Kassandra raising her sword above her head before burying it into the lion’s neck. A sickening, gurgling sound came from the beast for a few moments before it finally grew still. Only once it was motionless did Kassandra withdraw her sword, wiping it clean before she reached for her spear. 

Seeing Kassandra in one piece, standing before her, seemed to put all the pieces of Daphnae’s heart back together. If there had been any doubt in her heart before this, there was none now. She couldn’t stand the thought of losing her again. Over a thousand lifetimes, Daphnae was sure now her decision wouldn’t change. Daphnae pushed herself up onto her feet and was already crossing the distance between them as Kassandra managed to pry her spear from the lion’s chest.

“Did you do this?” Kassandra asked, looking down at the spear in her hand as she turned to look at Daphnae.

Daphnae gave no answer, but she grabbed Kassandra by the shoulders and began examining her. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” Daphnae was breathless as she looked Kassandra over. 

“I fell,” Kassandra told her. “I’ve had much worse.”

Daphnae sighed in relief before throwing her arms around Kassandra in a tight embrace.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Kassandra  _ laughed _ . “I refuse to make a promise I can’t keep. Were you hurt?”

Daphnae shook her head, closing her eyes for just a moment as Kassandra returned the embrace. She was there, she was alive, everything was fine. The gnawing fear that had been festering in Daphnae’s heart since Kassandra left her sight was now being washed away. They were lucky.

“Don’t you have  _ any _ faith in me?” Kassandra teased before pressing a light kiss to Daphnae’s forehead.

“ _ No _ ,” Daphnae muttered. “I was thinking of all kinds of horrible things.”

“Now you know how I felt when I heard you’d been hurt.”

“Not the same.” Daphnae countered.

“It absolutely is.” Kassandra insisted. “Now then. The lion is dead.”

Daphnae opened her eyes and pulled away slightly to look at the body. “I don’t know what I would have done without such a mighty beast slayer to help me.”

Kassandra rolled her eyes at Daphnae’s teasing, but even she seemed glad to see the lion dead.

“Are we going to just leave it here?” Kassandra asked.

“I promised King Archidamos that I would bring him its hide.”

Kassandra frowned. Of course, Daphnae knew how damaged the hide actually was. With the countless arrows and broken spear tips, as well as the endless scars riddling its body, there was no way the hide could be taken back to King Archidamos in one piece. After a thought, Kassandra shrugged, returning the spear of Leonidas to her belt. 

“There’s no way he’s getting the hide in one piece,” Kassandra said as if she had read Daphnae’s mind. “I suppose we’ll have to take him the whole damned beast.”

Daphnae sighed but nodded her head in agreement. They didn’t have much choice. 

“I’ll go get Phobos, then.”

* * *

 

Part of Kassandra wished that Myrrine had been in the center of town when they delivered the lion’s corpse to King Archidamos. They had tied its legs together with rope and drug it through the streets behind Phobos, and once outside the throne room Kassandra had personally dragged it inside and dropped it at his feet. While he was no doubt glad to see it gone, the look of complete confusion made all the effort worth it. 

Daphnae had made the decision to stay outside with Phobos. Kassandra assumed it was because Daphnae was still upset about Pausanias, so she didn’t say much about it. 

When Kassandra made her way back outside, she found Daphnae just where she had left her. She was sitting in Phobos’s saddle, watching the citizens of Sparta proceed about their daily business.

When she saw Kassandra walking over, Daphnae smiled.

“I trust King Archidamos is pleased with his gift?”

Kassandra laughed and shook her head. “I don’t know if pleased is the right word. He was certainly surprised.”

Daphnae laughed with her, and Kassandra tried to commit the sound to her memory. It was wonderful to hear Daphnae laugh again. She just wished she heard it more often.

“What will you do now, Kassandra?” Daphnae asked, her voice pulling Kassandra from her thoughts.

Kassandra had an idea, but she wasn’t sure if Daphnae would be willing or not. 

“Well, if you don’t have any plans for the rest of the evening…” Kassandra trailed off, giving herself a chance to change her mind. “If you’d like I suppose you could come home with me and meet my mother.”

Daphnae arched her brow, watching Kassandra with a curious expression.

“You want me to meet your mother?” Daphnae echoed with a hint of surprise. 

She did, that had never been a question. It would mean more to Kassandra than words could tell to have the two most important people in her life finally know each other. Myrrine would love Daphnae, Kassandra was certain. But if Daphnae didn’t want to, she wasn’t sure what she’d do.

“Of course,” Kassandra told her. “There’s nothing I want more.”

Daphnae surprise turned into hesitation. “You’re sure?” She asked again. “I think I’d rather face the lion again.”

Kassandra smiled, pulling herself onto the saddle behind Daphnae. 

“My mother is nicer than the lion,” Kassandra replied, pretending to be defensive. “Deadlier, I’ll admit, but nicer.”

Daphnae sighed. “If you insist. There’s no telling what you’ve told her about me.”

“Only the interesting parts.” Kassandra teased.

Daphnae hummed, and the pair fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home. Kassandra still had a feeling of disbelief at seeing her house again. There were so many memories she had here, that had been tainted by Nikolaos on Mount Taygetos so long ago. Kassandra couldn’t believe she was back in Sparta, reunited with her mother. It was like a dream, and she kept waiting to wake up any moment back on Kephallonia. It was a small shadow of doubt gnawing away at Kassandra every day, but she knew deep down it was real. She was  _ home _ , and now Daphnae was with her. The only thing that could make Kassandra happier is if she managed to free Alexios from the Cult’s clutches. Only time would tell if she would be successful. 

When they arrived, Kassandra steered Phobos to the front of the house and dismounted. Once on the ground, she offered her hand in assistance to Daphnae. Instead of taking Kassandra’s hand she merely frowned before sliding off the saddle with little effort. Kassandra began to say something but was stopped when Daphnae grabbed the wrist of her offered hand, exposing her bloodied palm.

“What’s this?” Daphnae asked. “When did this happen?”

“It’s nothing,” Kassandra assured her. “It happened when I caught myself from falling. I’ll be fine.”

Daphnae clicked her tongue in disapproval. “You should at least clean it. Do you have water inside? And something to bandage it with?”

Kassandra managed to say yes before Daphnae pulled her by the arm and led her inside. Myrrine wasn’t home, Kassandra noticed. She wasn’t too worried, her mother hadn’t been in Sparta in many years, Myrrine was likely reconnecting with old allies. Kassandra knew her mother could handle herself, she’d be home soon.

“Where is your mother?” Daphnae asked, looking around the room with an air of caution.

“I don’t know,” Kassandra said honestly. “She’ll come home when she’s ready.”

Daphnae seemed off-put by the answer, but it didn’t slow her down. She was still set on doctoring Kassandra’s hand. At Daphnae’s direction, Kassandra found a suitable piece of cloth that she could use for a bandage. Kassandra wasn’t too concerned, the injury was minor and would heal on its own. But when Daphnae insisted that she sit, Kassandra obliged. 

She held still as Daphnae began cleaning her palm with a damp cloth. “Sometimes I wonder how you manage to stay in one piece.”

Kassandra rolled her eyes. “I’m not a child, you know.” 

“No, children typically don’t cause as much trouble as you do.”

The corner of Kassandra’s mouth twitched with a smile. She couldn’t help but think of all the times that her mother had cleaned her scraped elbows and knees when she was a child. That had all changed on Mount Taygetos. So much of who Kassandra was came back to that mountain. She hated it. Still, this was different. This was Daphnae. Kassandra’s heart swelled with love and devotion for this woman. Kassandra felt love for many of her friends, and especially her family, but none of them quite compared to Daphnae. Despite everything they’d been through, Kassandra still felt so comfortable letting her guard down around her. She hoped Myrrine would love Daphnae just as much as she did. She was counting on it.

Daphnae let out a quiet sigh as she finished cleaning the wound and gently tied a clean piece of cloth around Kassandra’s palm. They sat there in silence for a few moments, Daphnae holding Kassandra’s hand between both of her own. 

Daphnae noticed Kassandra watching her after a minute or two, her brow furrowing slightly as she returned her gaze.

“What are you thinking?” Daphnae asked quietly.

“I love you.”

“Be serious.”

“I am.” Kassandra insisted. “I just never thought this would happen.”

“What do you mean?” Daphnae asked.

Kassandra squeezed her hand. “ _ This _ . I spent my childhood here. I never thought I’d come back here, or see my mother again. And now you’re  _ here _ . You’re here, in my home, with me. It's like a dream.”

It was so hard to explain. Kassandra was so happy and full of disbelief that she thought her heart would burst. So much of her life had gone  _ wrong _ , and now it seemed as if she was finally piecing it all back together the way it was supposed to be. She held onto Daphnae’s hands as if she would slip through her fingers like sand at the slightest provocation. She couldn’t lose Daphnae again. Kassandra was tired of living a life full of nightmare and heartbreak. This was her chance to start over, she wouldn’t mess that up.

Daphnae seemed to understand. She squeezed Kassandra’s hand in return, softly brushing her thumb across the back of Kassandra’s hand. Kassandra  _ hoped _ she understood. She still seemed nervous about the prospect of meeting Myrrine, but Kassandra couldn’t blame Daphnae for that. She was nervous herself, although for different reasons. So long as they were together, it would be alright.

“You can be truly infuriating sometimes,” Daphnae said, looking down at their hands. Kassandra smiled, and after a moment Daphnae lifted Kassandra’s hand, turning it over and softly kissing the inside of her palm. “But I do love you too. No matter what happens.”

The sound of approaching footsteps drew their attention to the door. Daphnae seemed to hold her breath as they drew closer.

“Kassandra?” Myrrine called from outside. “Are you home, lamb?”

Kassandra looked at Daphnae. “Ready?”

“Absolutely not.” 

Kassandra chuckled softly before standing to go meet her mother at the door. “You’ll be alright. She doesn’t bite.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially halfway there!


	9. Time to Go

“Where have you been all day?” Myrrine asked in way of greeting as Kassandra opened the door for her.

Kassandra chuckled. “Long story.”

Myrrine rolled her eyes, lightly embracing Kassandra and kissing her cheek. “You’re full of long stories lately.”

“I’m sure one day you’ll have heard them all.”

Myrrine smirked as Kassandra stepped to one side to allow her mother into the house. “I don’t think I will. You do far too much for me to ever hope I’ll catch up.”

Kassandra did her best to contain her smile. She didn’t know if she’d ever tire of seeing her mother again, not after they’d spent so much time apart.

“Brasidas was looking for you.” She started to say more, but as she began her eyes finally found Daphnae seated at the table. Kassandra watched as her mother eyed her companion for a moment before she looked at Kassandra herself. “Who is this?”

Kassandra shared a glance with Daphnae and took a deep breath. Her stomach flipped over itself as she looked back at her mother, who expected an answer.

“Mater, this is Daphnae.”

Myrrine had not been thrilled to hear about what happened between Kassandra and Daphnae in Chios. This was evident in the way Myrrine eyed Daphnae cautiously for a few moments before Kassandra decided to intervene. She nudged her mother’s arm gently, nodding toward Daphnae. As Myrrine crossed the room to greet her, Daphnae rose to her feet. Kassandra watched as her mother lightly embraced Daphnae, giving her a kiss on each of her cheeks before taking a step back to look at her.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Daphnae.” Myrrine told her. “My daughter has told me many things.”

Kassandra was glad to see Daphnae smile. “It’s good to meet you, too. Though I’m sure not everything Kassandra has said about me has been nice.”

Kassandra let out an offended gasp, but her mother’s mouth twisted as she tried to contain her amusement.

“She has told me _many_ things.” Myrrine agreed. “Some good, some bad. But life wouldn’t be interesting if we left out all the bad parts.”

Daphnae seemed satisfied with Myrrine’s response, and Kassandra saw her visibly relax.

“I guess now I know why Kassandra has been gone so long today,” Myrrine teased.

“We killed a lion today, mater.”

“Mostly Kassandra’s work,” Daphnae corrected. “I would have been its dinner if it hadn’t been for her.”

Myrrine looked between the two of them with an amused expression.

“Just a lion?” Myrrine asked. “That’s all? And you both act as if this is an ordinary thing?”

As far as Kassandra was concerned, it was. She was sure the same could be said about Daphnae.

Kassandra shrugged, and her mother continued. “Well, where is the lion now?”

“We delivered it to King Archidamos.” Kassandra told her. “He’s the one who wanted it dead.”

“So you took him the whole lion?”

“Yes.”

A wide grin spread across her mother’s features. Myrrine seemed absolutely delighted with hearing this.

“What did he say?”

“Nothing.” Kassandra said honestly. “He just stared at me. So I dropped it off and left.”

Myrrine laughed so loudly that even Daphnae cracked a smile. “He probably didn’t expect you to kill it!”

Kassandra didn’t want to kill her mother’s joy, but she couldn’t help the gnawing curiosity in the back of her mind. Brasidas was looking for her, but why?

“You can ask Archidamos about it when you go to yell at him again.” Myrrine was obviously displeased with Kassandra’s teasing as she furrowed her brow. They both knew Myrrine wouldn’t leave the old king alone while she still held a grudge. “What did Brasidas want, mater?”

Myrrine’s laughter had finally died down, and she waved Kassandra off with one hand. “You can ask him yourself.”

“Why can’t you tell me?”

“Because Brasidas wants _you_ to go with him, not me. It’s not my place to speak for him.”

_Go? Where is Brasidas going? Didn’t we just get back to Sparta?_

Kassandra frowned and crossed her arms. None of it made sense. Daphnae seemed to realize at the same time that it meant Kassandra’s time in Sparta would be short. A darkness came over Daphnae’s eyes that drove a knife into Kassandra’s heart. This would not do. She had to talk to Brasidas as soon as possible and see what was truly going on. Of course, in order to go find and talk to Brasidas, that meant she had to do one thing: leave Daphnae alone with her mother.

Kassandra didn’t mind the idea. At least they would be able to get to know each other better.

“I suppose I’ll have to go find him.”

“Go on, lamb,” Myrrine nodded toward the door. “He’s a patient man, but the sooner you talk to him the better.”

Sighing, Kassandra looked at Daphnae. “Do you want to stay here for a while?”

Daphnae looked from Kassandra to Myrrine and shrugged. “I don’t see why not. I’ll have to go back to camp later, though.”

“I’ll come find you.” Kassandra promised.

* * *

 

Daphnae had to admit she was a little apprehensive about being alone with Myrrine. Kassandra had, inevitably, told her mother about what happened between the pair of them on Chios. The last thing Daphnae wanted was for Myrrine to think that she wanted to kill her daughter. That would not bode well for her if it were the case.

“How long are you going to be staying here in Sparta?” Myrrine asked simply. Her words drew Daphnae from her thoughts with a start, and she stared blankly at her for a moment before she was able to reply.

“I hadn’t thought about it.”

“You should.” There was a firmness in her voice that sounded so familiar to Daphnae.

“Why?”

Myrrine sighed, looking toward the door for a moment. “Kassandra told me about what Pausanias did. He knew that the two of you knew each other.”

“Alright.” Daphnae didn’t understand why that mattered. “Which means what, exactly?”

“If Pausanias shared this information with the rest of the Cult, you may find yourself in danger.”

So she had a target on her back. _Wonderful_.

“Do you think that matters?”

“Yes.” Myrrine’s eyes never faltered as she stared at Daphnae with such an intensity that there was no question she was Kassandra’s mother. “If I were you, I would not stay in Sparta long. Pausanias had many friends.”

The concern, whether it was actually _for_ Daphnae or for sparing Kassandra’s feelings was touching. But Daphnae had planned on staying in Sparta for at least a few more days. This was solely based in her own selfishness. She got to see Kassandra so rarely now that she wanted to hold on to every chance she got.

As if sensing her hesitation, Myrrine continued. “Kassandra will be leaving tomorrow, for Pylos.”

Daphnae was taken aback and looked at Myrrine in surprise. “What?”

“That’s why Brasidas wanted to talk to her.” She explained. “He’s going there to fight and wants her to come with him. Knowing Kassandra, she’ll agree.”

“Why didn’t you tell her that when she asked?”

Myrrine sighed. “I wanted her to make the decision to go on her own. If I told her in his place, she’d think I wanted her to go and she’d have been on the Adrestia before nightfall.”

“But she _will_ go? You’re sure of it.”

All she received in response was a nod. Daphnae felt like she’d been punched in the gut. It wasn’t Kassandra’s fault, of course. She knew that no matter what, Kassandra would go help if she was asked. That was purely in Kassandra’s nature. Still, Daphnae hated this. They seemed to be constantly orbiting around each other, never able to spend more than a few days together before being pushed apart. This wasn’t a way to live, Daphnae thought.

Even so, part of her wouldn’t have it any other way. It was comforting that Kassandra was so reliable. It was a trait that was to be envied. There would be no talking Kassandra out of going once her mind was made up - not that Daphnae wanted to. They each had their own responsibilities. Kassandra had never interfered with Daphnae’s work, so Daphnae would extend the same respect to her. They would always find time together later. At least, Daphnae hoped they would.

“I suppose I’ll leave Sparta in a day or two.”

Myrinne seemed pleased with her answer. “Good. Hopefully, the Cult will leave you alone.”

“Only one way to find out.” Daphnae mused.

“That’s true.” Kassandra had told Daphnae that her mother hated the Cult as much as she did. It was no wonder Myrrine was so cautious. “But feel free to come join me for dinner before you leave. I’m sure we have much to talk about.”

“I’ll consider it.” Daphnae felt a small smile spread across her lips. “Thank you, Myrrine.”

 

* * *

 

“Mater said you were looking for me.”

“Ah.” Brasidas looked up from the shield he was polishing with a grin. “There’s my favorite misthios.”

Kassandra crossed her arms, arching one brow as she sized him up. “What’s going on?”

“I’m being sent to Pylos.” He replied matter-of-factly. “I want you to come fight with me.”

“Pylos?”

“There _is_ still a war, after all.”

Kassandra had wanted to stay in Sparta longer. There was so much to do there. She was finally _home_ . But she knew, just as Brasidas did, that the war wouldn’t wait. While Kassandra herself felt indifference toward the outcome of the war, she didn’t want to let Brasidas have _all_ the glory to himself.

“Alright then.” Kassandra told him. “I’ll go with you.”

Brasidas seemed pleased. “I thought you might. Your mother thought so too.”

“When do we leave?”

“First thing tomorrow morning. King Archidamos is getting impatient.”

Kassandra nodded. It wasn’t ideal, but at least now she knew she had a home to come back to. That was all that mattered.

“Kassandra,” Brasidas’s voice softened, and he was watching her cautiously, “There’s one more thing.”

“What?”

“Your brother will be there.”

Kassandra’s heart stopped. Stepping forward so that she was almost touching Brasidas, she stared at him without blinking. She had to keep herself from grabbing him by the shoulders. “ _What?_ ”

“I have a few friends who’ve heard what the Athenians are trying to do. You said he was the Cult’s weapon, yes? Seems like they’re ready to use him.”

That could only lead to disaster. If her brother was as skilled a fighter a she was, then there would be many casualties.

“I’ll deal with Alexios.” Kassandra promised. He was her brother, _her_ responsibility. She’d bring him home if she could, but she didn’t want him to hurt anyone.

“Good.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes. Kassandra wondered if he understood how much this meant to her. “It’ll be good to fight by your side again.”

“You’re just glad this will be a victory for Sparta.”

Brasidas laughed. “Getting ahead of yourself, aren’t you?”

“No.” Kassandra was confident in her own abilities. She wasn’t sure about fighting Alexios, but she knew that she could handle anything or anyone else the Kleon and the Cult threw at her.

Brasidas shook his head, “Are we taking the Adrestia then?”

“Yes. I’ll make sure Barnabas has the ship ready.”

Brasidas smiled broadly, offering Kassandra one of his hands. She took it, and he pulled her closer into a friendly embrace. Kassandra patted his shoulder firmly before pulling away.

“Don’t get into any trouble in the meantime.” She told him.

“It’s only a few hours.” Brasidas laughed, “How much trouble could _I_ cause?”

“Not as much as me.”

“ _That_ I believe. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yes. I’ll go find Barnabas now so he can have the crew ready to leave.”

Brasidas bowed his head to her as she stepped away from him. She would use Ikaros to find Barnabas. The man couldn’t have gotten lost in Sparta this quickly, she hoped. Barnabas didn’t like keeping the Adrestia docked for too long, so he’d be happy to leave. But that was the least of Kassandra’s worries. It was telling Daphnae that caused her the greatest stress. She had no idea what her lover would think, but she knew she wouldn’t like it.

* * *

Daphnae had almost given up hope of seeing Kassandra again before the day was done. The sun was just beginning to set, and Daphnae had taken the time to go around the camp at Lake Poseidon and light torches.

Now, however, Daphnae was standing next to one of her one of her sisters as she watched over the camp. Daphnae wanted nothing more than to go lie down and sleep, but she hadn’t seen Kassandra yet. She’d force herself to wait that long. Ikaros had flown overhead a few minutes earlier, so Kassandra couldn’t be too far off. Still, every time Ikaros circled above her, Daphnae found herself getting more and more impatient.

_Where is she? What could possibly be taking so long?_

“Is something wrong, Daphnae?” Even her sister was picking up on Daphnae’s agitation. That wasn’t a good sign.

Daphnae merely shook her head, her eyes looking above to search for Ikaros’s silhouette. When she found him, he chirped down at her. Daphnae followed him for several moments before she heard a slight rustling in the tall grass to her right. Daphnae narrowed her eyes, watching as a few strands waved slowly as if they’d been moved by the wind. Her sister seemed unbothered, so she was surprised when Daphnae reached for her spear. Daphnae said nothing, keeping her eyes trained on the grass.

Her mind wandered as she aimed the spear, back to all those visits in Phokis. Kassandra had always tried to catch her unaware and went to such great lengths to sneak up on Daphnae when she least expected it. Kassandra could be nearly invisible when she wanted, but for now, it seemed she _wanted_ Daphnae to know she was there.

Daphnae was in no mood for Kassandra’s games, however. They would both be leaving Sparta and going their separate ways soon, and Daphnae had been quietly sulking most of the day since she had left Myrrine. When the moment was right Daphnae threw the spear into the grass, watching as all but the end of the shaft disappeared.

There was a beat of silence before Daphnae heard her. “You missed.” Kassandra deadpanned, still hidden by the grass.

“Perhaps I did.” Daphnae replied. “Stand up.”

Kassandra groaned in displeasure and rose to her feet, less than a hand’s distance from where Daphnae’s spear had struck. “You’re no fun.”

Daphnae rolled her eyes and held her hand out for the spear. Kassandra removed it with minimal effort and returned it. Daphnae gave it back to her sister a moment later, who was standing next to her clearly dumbstruck by what had just happened. Her hand fumbled around as she tried to grab the shaft of the spear, but when she finally did so she looked at Daphnae with wide eyes.

“Go on then,” Daphnae motioned vaguely toward the outside of the camp. “I need to speak to the Eagle Bearer.”

She had expected a complaint at Kassandra’s presence, but she received none. Instead, her sister kept her baffled expression as she walked away, leaving the pair alone. Whether they still expected Daphnae to kill Kassandra or not she didn’t know, but at least for a little while she could seem unaffected.

Kassandra was watching Daphnae expectantly. She must have realized Daphnae’s sour mood because she made no comment, but was clearly waiting for Daphnae to lead. Taking a deep breath, Daphnae began walking. She said nothing, but Kassandra still followed.

Daphnae walked towards the hill just outside of the camp. It would give them a little privacy, though Daphnae didn’t think that mattered much. She sat down on the grass when she reached the summit, looking south to where Sparta lay far below them. The torches were lit for the night, and she could see the warm glow spreading through the city as its residents died down for the night.

Kassandra stood behind Daphnae in silence, but Daphnae could feel her eyes on her. After what felt like an eternity, Kassandra finally moved to sit next to her. Daphnae didn’t look at her, instead keeping her eyes trained on Sparta down below.

It was Kassandra who eventually broke the silence. “I’m surprised your sisters didn’t attack me. They didn’t the first time I came, either.”

“They knew we needed your help.” Daphnae replied. “They’re also grateful that you killed Pausanias.”

“Ah. So have they changed their minds?”

Daphnae didn’t know. “Maybe. They haven’t spoken ill of you since.”

“Good.” She could hear the smile in Kassandra’s voice. “That’ll make things easier for you.”

“I certainly hope so.”

The silence fell between them like a thick curtain. Though Kassandra was sitting right next to her, Daphnae had never felt farther from her than she did now. She knew Kassandra was leaving and had already begun preparing herself for that fact. She hated having to build these walls up. It never made it any easier, this was just how things were. One of them was always going to leave. It couldn’t be helped. There was always something to do, or someone to help. Kassandra was going with Brasidas, and Daphnae herself would be leaving Sparta at the next opportunity. This was nothing more than normal for the pair of them, but Daphnae wished so badly it wasn’t true.

Daphnae sighed. There was no point in prolonging it.

“Where are you going now?” Myrrine had told her, of course. But Daphnae wanted to hear it from Kassandra herself.

“Pylos.” Kassandra said quietly. “Brasidas is going to fight with Sparta there. He asked me to come.”

“You’re a Spartan citizen now, it’s your duty.”

If Kassandra heard the slight bitterness in Daphnae’s voice, she didn’t show it. “My brother is there.”

“Alexios?” Daphnae finally turned to look at her.

Kassandra nodded. “I promised mater that I would try to bring him back.”

Any spite she had held against Kassandra for leaving dissipated quickly. Daphnae knew how much it meant to Kassandra to save her brother from the Cult’s clutches. She couldn’t hold this against her. If Kassandra had a chance to see him, it was another chance to help him.

“Are you sure he’ll be there?”

“Brasidas is sure. So, yes. I am.”

Daphnae reached out and took Kassandra by the hand. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Have you told your mother?”

“Yes.” Kassandra was looking at their hands, gently intertwining their fingers, “I’ve already spoken to her about it. I came to spend some time with you.”

Daphnae’s heart ached. She could never deny that Kassandra cared for her. Even so, her thoughts were still on Pylos.

“Be careful.”

“I’m not a child.” Kassandra grumbled.

Daphnae squeezed her hand. “I know. That doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you.” She turned back to look at Sparta, wondering why things couldn’t be simpler. “One day you’re going to go off on one of these adventures of yours, and you’re not going to come back.”

Some part of Kassandra’s silence told Daphnae that she was right. This was nothing but inevitable, and it was just a matter of waiting for it.

Kassandra reached over and cupped Daphnae’s chin with her hand, turning her so that she had no choice but to look Kassandra in the eyes. There was a certainty held in them that even Daphnae could not shake.

“So long as you’re somewhere in Greece waiting for me,” Kassandra’s voice was firm as she held Daphnae’s gaze. “I will _always_ find a way to come back.”

Daphnae couldn’t help but smile, though her heart felt saddened. “I thought you didn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

A spark lit up in Kassandra’s eyes at her words. “I told you,  not even the gods themselves can keep me away from you.”

“Are you really so sure?”

“Of course I am.” Kassandra’s confidence was to be envied. “Aren’t you?”

“I don’t know.” Daphnae admitted. “There are too many forces in this world that we can’t control. You’re no god, Kassandra. Not even you can live forever.”

Kassandra smiled, but there was a sadness in her eyes that Daphnae couldn’t quite understand. Daphnae squeezed her hand to try and offer her some comfort.

“I _will_ come back from Pylos.” Kassandra finally said after a long silence. “What comes after Pylos, I don’t know. But I will come back from that too.”

Part of Daphnae still doubted her. But she would keep her worries to herself. There was nothing she could do to change it.

“You could come with me, you know.” Kassandra suggested, nudging Daphnae’s side with her elbow.

Daphnae closed her eyes. _I could._ “You know I can’t.”

“No one’s stopping you.”

Daphnae shook her head, opening her eyes to look back at Kassandra. She looked a little hopeful.

“You have to go find your brother. I have to stay and lead my sisters. They can’t have me going on _all_ your adventures.”

“But you will go one day, won’t you?”

“Maybe.” The idea was nice, Daphnae had to admit. She _wanted_ to go, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. “After everything settles down.”

Kassandra hummed, and Daphnae leaned over to rest her head against Kassandra’s shoulder.

“Where will you go now? Back to Chios?”

“I don’t know,” Daphnae held back a sigh, remembering her conversation with Myrrine earlier in the day. “But I won’t stay here long.”

“Well, I can’t come back if I don’t know where you are.”

Daphnae laughed despite herself. “That’s why you have Ikaros.”

Kassandra sounded amused. “He _is_ good at finding people for me.”

When the silence came again, Daphnae didn’t mind so much. It wasn’t quite so heavy anymore. Going their separate ways was never pleasant. It never had been. But Daphnae could at least look forward to seeing her again, whenever that may be.

The pair were content to sit in this silence until the moon had risen. It was so quiet and peaceful looking down on Sparta that it was hard to believe there was a war going on at all. But Daphnae knew much more sinister things lurked beneath the surface if what Kassandra has told her about the Cult was true.

“You should get some rest,” Daphnae said quietly, “You’ll have to leave early in the morning.”

Kassandra sighed, gently pulling her hand free from Daphnae’s and stretching. “That’s no fun.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Daphnae chuckled. “And what would you consider fun?”

The smirk turning the corner of Kassandra’s mouth told Daphnae everything. She had to laugh at how ridiculous she looked.

“Well whether you’re sleeping or not,” Daphnae teased, “You need to take all that armor off.”

* * *

 

Sunrise came much sooner than Kassandra wanted it to. When she opened her eyes, the world around her was still gray and still, as it only could be in the early morning. But the sun was slowly beginning to peek over the horizon. It would be time to leave soon.

Kassandra stifled a yawn and stretched out as best she could. Sleeping on the ground had made her stiff. Daphnae stirred next to her, the arm she had wrapped around Kassandra tightening ever so slightly. Kassandra didn’t want to leave.

Regardless of what she _wanted_ , she had made a promise to Brasidas. She wouldn’t go back on her word now. Still, she couldn’t resist laying there for a few more minutes. It was a luxury she could afford today, even if Brasidas did scold her for it later.

She allowed herself to close her eyes again for only a few moments. If she stayed there too long she was afraid she’d fall asleep again. With the warmth of Daphnae’s body pressed against her, it was tempting. A few minutes later she heard Ikaros fly above her, and she reopened her eyes. Even _he_ knew it was time to go.

Kassandra gently slipped out of Daphnae’s embrace before sitting up slowly and stretching again. She thought briefly about waking Daphnae but decided against it. It would be easier to just go. Daphnae could be mad at her later.

Kassandra leaned over and softly kissed Daphnae’s cheek before she finally rose to her feet. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes with a yawn before she decided to begin the slow process of putting her armor back on. A few minutes passed in silence, with Daphnae showing no signs of waking any time soon.

When she was dressed, Kassandra looked down at Sparta. She could see the city slowly coming to life as the distant forms of its citizens milled about doing their business. It would be another ordinary day in Sparta. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the normalcy they had here.

Ready to leave, Kassandra turned back to look at Daphnae. She was still sleeping soundly, but her brows were knitted together as if she were having an unpleasant dream. Kassandra sighed to herself. There was nothing she could do about that.

Kassandra held her arm out after a thought, looking skyward. “Ikaros.”

When called, Ikaros flew down from high above her, coming to rest on the wrist she offered him. He fluffed his feathers, and Kassandra reached out to stroke him with a smile.

“Want to do me a favor?”

He chirped in reply, enjoying her attention.

“Watch over Daphnae for me. Please?”

Ikaros had grown accustomed to Kassandra’s requests as of late, and he didn’t seem to object. He let her stroke his feathers for a minute or two before he flew from her once more. He would at least stay until Daphnae awoke. Kassandra took comfort in knowing he was watching out for her, even high up on the mountain. That was the best Kassandra could hope for. He would catch up to the Adrestia later.

Kassandra could see more of the sunrise, now. She had to make the trek down the mountain soon, or she risked being late. Repressing a sigh, she turned her back on Daphnae and began walking. She had a long journey ahead of her once she reached the Adrestia. More importantly, she had to prepare herself to face Alexios.

  
  



	10. Nothing but Time

Kassandra felt as if she were lost in a fog. Her head ached terribly, and she had no recollection of where she was or how she had gotten there. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes, the world around her spinning. Her stomach churned, forcing her to roll over onto her side and clench her eyes shut until it passed. She felt awful. 

She laid there for several minutes, waiting for the feeling to subside. As it did, more of her memory came back to her.

She had been in Pylos, the last she remembered. She had fought Alexios. She had  _ won _ . Her mind reeled as she tried to remember the rest. She hadn’t killed him, had she?

_ No. I wouldn’t have. He’s still my brother.  _

She remembered Brasidas being wounded, she remembered how the battlefield had parted as if she and Alexios -  _ Deimos _ \- were the only soldiers there to fight. She had won.

_ Then there was the tree. _

Kassandra could have left him. And for the briefest of moments, she would have. She had been so angry, angry that he had hurt Brasidas, that he wanted nothing more than to kill her. He was her  _ brother _ . Could he not see that? What had the Cult done to him?

Deep down, Kassandra had a feeling that she couldn’t seem to shake. She knew what the Cult had done, in truth. The Cult had created monsters. The Cult had destroyed both of them almost beyond recognition. If she couldn’t save Alexios, what did that mean for her? No, they were  _ both _ monsters. Kassandra knew it deep in her heart. Only one of them could win.

It had to be her.

Kassandra sat up, taking a deep breath as she steadied herself. Her mind felt a little clearer. That’s when she noticed that her arms had been shackled. Frowning, she pulled against them tightly. 

_ I should have left him. _

She pushed the thought from her mind. She wouldn’t allow herself to regret saving her brother. They were both alive, she still had a chance to help him. Her anger would pass. He was her brother. She kept telling herself so she didn’t forget. 

It took Kassandra some time to realize she was on a ship. It had taken her a long time to hear the creaking of the wood and the swell of the water against the hull. They had taken her armor, and her weapons. She was pleased to know they saw her as a threat.

There were voices above her, most of them unintelligible and indistinguishable from the rest. She closed her eyes and tried to listen. It took some time, but she finally heard the one she wanted. Alexios was on the ship as well, his gruff voice unmistakable. 

“Alexios!” Kassandra roared at the boards above her. He had to hear her. She’d scream herself hoarse if she had to. “Come down here and face me!”

The silence was her answer. But she refused to stop. He  _ would  _ hear her. 

“Is this how you repay me?!” Kassandra was quickly losing control of her temper, and her volume was causing her headache to worsen. “Can’t you see they’re using you?”

Her heart wanted so badly to help him, but her anger threatened to consume her. None of this made sense. She had shown him the truth, hadn’t she? He knew about Chrysis. He knew they had lied. He knew  _ all  _ of this. Why didn’t he see it?

“You think you’re a god?!” Kassandra screamed. “You’re no god! You  _ bleed _ just like the rest of us! You’re just Kleon’s fucking dog!” She strained against the chains on her wrists until she was sure she’d draw blood. If she could just get loose, she’d show them. She’d kill Kleon for this. She wouldn’t stop until no one was left but Alexios. He was nothing but a  _ puppet _ . She’d cut every string the Cult had on him and then he’d see the truth. He had to. If he didn’t, there was no telling what would happen. Kassandra couldn’t kill him. She  _ couldn’t _ . She knew her body was strong enough, but her heart was not. 

She shouted threats and obscenities toward those above deck until her voice was hoarse. Anger poured from her chest in waves, but it brought no relief. 

The pain in her throat from each word was her body’s only protest. Finally, even it gave out on her. It was only then that she stopped. She yanked stubbornly on her chains one last time, ignoring the pain that seared through both her wrists. She was sure she looked like a child throwing a tantrum, but down here in the dark there were no witnesses. Only those above that could have heard her. She cursed the gods, she cursed the Cult, Kleon, and Athens. No one was safe from her wrath. Most importantly, she cursed herself. This was a strange feeling, for Kassandra. She was used to having control. Now, she had none. She had no armor, no weapons, nothing. She had nothing, and she  _ was _ nothing. She felt so helpless in the dark, nothing more than another prisoner. Kleon’s  _ trophy. _

She heard footsteps overhead. They were still up there. If she had any voice left, she’d let them hear it. Instead, she just looked up and waited. All she could do now was listen.

“Someone go down there and shut her up.”  _ Kleon. _

It was only a few moments later before a door opened and the darkness around her turned to light. She closed her eyes tightly, temporarily blinded. When she managed to force her eyes open, three men from the crew entered the room together. One carried a heavy club with him, and they no doubt meant to subdue her. Kassandra wouldn’t allow that to be an easy task for them.

She rose to her feet, wobbling a little before she steadied herself. The men seemed to realize they had a fight ahead of them, and the first one lunged carelessly toward her. She stepped to the side, tripping him as he charged forward. This caused him to fall face first into the wall behind her with a loud thud. 

_ What an idiot. _

The other two rushed her. Kassandra scrambled to get around one, using her chained wrists to her advantage. She wound the chain around his neck, trying to turn so that she was not within striking distance of the other. It was a hard maneuver in such close quarters. She was confident that if she could keep moving, she might have half a chance despite being outnumbered.

Her confidence went up in smoke a moment later, when the first man slammed his whole body into both Kassandra and his companion. All three went spilling onto the floor and the impact forced the breath from Kassandra’s lungs. She hadn’t expected him to recover quite so quickly. 

She tried to disentangle herself from the pair of them so that she could try and fight back, but there was little she could do.

“Fucking hold her down. How difficult can one misthios be?”

She had just gotten her arms free when a knee struck her in the back, pinning her to the floorboards underneath. Kassandra did her best to kick free, but was unable to do much before the club came crashing down on the back of her head and sent her reeling into darkness.

* * *

Poseidon was in a good mood. At least it seemed that way. Daphnae had obtained passage on a merchant’s ship, and they were almost back to Chios. So far, the sea had been kind to them. Daphnae would have to thank the merchants again when she left them. This was the third ship she had been on. The first had taken her from Sparta to Messara, the second to Mykonos. Thankfully, this would be the last leg of her journey home. She longed to return to Chios and rest.

She was sitting above deck, her back leaning against a few crates. She had made sure she was out of the way before she took her place, and had been dozing off and on for an hour or two. There was a nice breeze blowing, and the sun felt warm on her skin. She was exhausted. Her back felt a little stiff, but if she moved now there would be no finding comfort again. 

She had gotten a few strange looks from the merchants on this particular ship, but they appeared to be harmless. She hadn’t given them a second thought. She had offered them no extra information, and they didn’t ask. Daphnae needed to get to Chios, that was all they needed to know.

This lack of communication didn’t stop them from  _ looking _ . Daphnae could feel their eyes on her every waking moment, even now. She didn’t know what was so interesting, she wasn’t something special. It was true she was a long way from Chios when they picked her up, but that shouldn’t mean anything. She was no stranger to traveling.

She finally gave up on any attempt at resting and opened her eyes. The brightness of the sun blinded her briefly, and she squinted until her eyes adjusted properly. She was being watched. She found the culprit several feet away. The prying eyes belonged to a large, imposing man. He had his thick arms crossed over his chest, and even now that she was awake he didn’t turn away. Daphnae stared back at him defiantly. She could defend herself if needed, and she could feel her dagger hanging from her belt as she watched him. Her journey so far had been uneventful, and she had no plans of changing that.

They held each other’s gaze for several long moments before the man took a few steps closer. Daphnae tensed only a little, making sure she could move quickly if needed. Judging from his size, he was likely someone hired by the merchants to protect their ship as they sailed. Pirates  _ were  _ always a possibility. Daphnae considered asking him what he wanted, but he spoke before she could do so.

“Where did you come from?”

_ Really? _ “Mykonos.”

“I know where we picked you up.” He growled. “But  _ before  _ that.”

“Messara.” 

“That’s a long way from Chios, don’t you think?”

She had been much further. “So?”

“How did you get to Messara?”

“A ship.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice. “It would have been a  _ very  _ long swim.”

“Where did that ship come from?”

Daphnae rolled her eyes. “Does that matter?”

He put a hand on his sword and glared down at her. “I think it does.” Daphnae wasn’t intimidated by the man, but she’d avoid a conflict if she could. He  _ was  _ bigger than her after all, and she was tired.

“It came from Sparta.”

“Why were you in Sparta?”

“ _ Malaka _ .” Daphnae spat. “All these questions. Is any of this important?”

“How are we to know you aren’t someone dangerous?”

“Me?” Daphnae had to laugh. She was barely the size of one of his arms. “How dangerous do you think I am?”

“I don’t know.” The man admitted. “For all we know you could be the Eagle Bearer.”

Daphnae couldn’t believe how ridiculous this was. “The Eagle Bearer?” Kassandra was both taller and stronger than she was. There should have been no confusion. “Do you see an eagle?”

The man thought about it for a moment. Daphnae feared he would hurt himself from overexertion. “We heard she was in Sparta.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Daphnae replied. She wanted him to stop talking. She didn’t want to think about Kassandra right now.

“They say she killed King Pausanias.” He continued. “Struck him down in the road and left him like he was nothing more than a wild dog.” 

“Perhaps she did.” 

“I’ve heard that Zeus is her father,”  _ More rumors? _ “And that she kills whoever she sees fit to satisfy her bloodlust.”

The man made Kassandra sound like some kind of monster. As far as Daphnae could tell, Kassandra didn’t kill anyone unless they deserved something  _ much _ worse. Nor was she a god. The gods Daphnae knew were vengeful, jealous, worthy of both fear and respect. Kassandra may have shared some qualities with those who resided on Mount Olympos, but she was in no way what this man made her out to be. Daphnae knew her to be kind, though a bit stubborn. Where life had tried to make her hard-hearted and callous she was instead loving and incredibly tender - if only when she wanted to be. She chose her company well, Daphnae could say that about her no matter what. Life had taught Kassandra that not everyone was to be trusted, but even then Kassandra still did her best to help those that asked her. This man was wrong, that much was certain.

“If that’s what you think,” Daphnae told him bluntly. “What the Eagle Bearer does is her business. I kill animals, not people.”

She wanted to correct him, to tell him the truth, but she remembered Myrrine’s warning. There was no way for her to know where his allegiance lay, and she didn’t need to expose herself.

It made Daphnae’s heart ache to think about Kassandra now. She had tried so hard to not worry about her, or about the outcome at Pylos. She’d heard nothing, yet. She hadn’t even seen Ikaros and was hoping to soon. 

Daphnae missed Kassandra terribly. But the feeling would fade, as it had in the past. It never went away entirely, but it did become bearable after some time. She just had to wait. Patience was a skill Daphnae had obtained over many years, and she put it to good use now. Being back in Chios would help bring a welcome distraction to her troubled heart. There would be much to do, as there always was when she was absent for too long. Too many things to do, too many people to check on. It would occupy her for a few weeks, at least. Then it would be time to go again. She thought about going back to Phokis, but part of her suspected it might be too painful. There were countless other places she could visit. It was just a matter of deciding where.

The man had apparently given up on getting anything out of Daphnae. She hadn’t noticed that he’d walked away until several minutes later. She’d been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t care. 

She pushed herself onto her feet, her back aching in protest. She had sat there far too long. Daphnae rolled her shoulders to try and shake some of the soreness. She had to move around. There were not many places for her to go on a merchant’s ship, but she could at least walk around above deck and prepare herself to disembark when the ship finally docked. Daphnae could hardly wait. Until then, a short walk and the sea air would do her some good.

 

* * *

The cell they had put her in was larger than Kassandra expected. The throbbing headache she had hadn’t gone away, but she suspected that had something to do with how many times Kleon had his soldiers incapacitate her. She was  _ very  _ uncooperative. This time, they had at least unchained her before tossing her into the cell. 

Despite the headache, she found herself pacing back in forth like a caged animal. Alexios had to be nearby. Surely he felt  _ some  _ connection to her, how could he not? He was her brother, no matter what. He had to  _ feel  _ that. He would come to her, he  _ had  _ to. Even after all the things she had screamed at him. The ship was a different world entirely, and Kassandra wasn’t sure he had even heard her. She hated being in the cell, because she could not hear as well as she could on the ship. She had no idea if Alexios was near or not, because she could barely hear the guards as they talked amongst themselves.

She absentmindedly rubbed her sore wrists as a means of comfort, trying to make sense of everything. Her mind was not as cloudy as it had been before. She could escape if she wanted. Kleon’s guards would be predictable. It would just be a matter of memorizing their schedules and where they patrolled and she could find a way to slip out. But if she did, she would be at a disadvantage if she faced Alexios again. Here, in the cell, this was her best opportunity.

Alexios would come. She was sure of it. Kassandra was willing to play the waiting game. She had no idea how long it had been since Pylos, or how long she had been unconscious. She stubbornly refused to give up, though. She would wait as long as she had to.

A few minutes more of pacing and Kassandra was sure she’d wear a hole in the dirt floor before she left this place. There was nothing for her to do but sit alone with her thoughts, and that was a dangerous thing indeed. She was glad her anger had subsided. She could think much more clearly now. But for now, her only thought was of Alexios. She wanted so desperately for him to see what the Cult was doing to him. This was no life anyone deserved, least of all her baby brother. She had promised Myrrine she would bring him back. She would do her best, even if it killed them both.

A familiar chirp came from somewhere outside. Kassandra smiled to herself. Ikaros had found her. He wouldn’t be much help if she didn’t plan on leaving, but he could at least help her get her bearings. He could help her find Alexios.

Kassandra stopped in her tracks, leaning her head against the cool stone wall and closing her eyes.

_ Show me. _

Ikaros was just above her cell. She could see it as she looked down. The sheer number of guards around her made her laugh. Kleon was right to guard her. It had taken three of his crew to take her down after all, and she had been both chained and unarmed. As soon as she got out of this place, she would be coming for him. She wouldn’t rest until Athens’s new ruler drowned in his own blood. Another head off the hydra, another blow to weaken the Cult. But Kleon could wait, for now. Alexios was first. 

Ikaros circled around the fort a few times, for Kassandra’s sake. But she could not find her brother. Nor could she find Kleon. This likely meant that the pair were together, further into the city. 

_ Thank you, Ikaros. _

Kassandra let out a sigh as she opened her eyes. It seemed that she would have to wait, after all. She simply resumed pacing. It was something to keep her body occupied while she tried to organize her thoughts. Knowing Kleon, he would want to come and gloat later. This would be her chance to talk to Alexios if he came with him. Only time would tell.

Her mind went back to Pylos. Brasidas was injured, perhaps even killed. There had been countless other lives lost. Kassandra hoped that Barnabas had gotten the Adrestia out of there as quickly as possible. He and Herodotus didn’t need to be caught up in the middle of Kleon’s wrath. Kassandra hoped she would see them again soon.

The feeling of hopelessness returned to her. How could she keep any of them safe from in here? Nothing stood between the ones she loved and the Cult now. She had to wonder if they would kill her now, but part of her suspected it would not be that easy. She, too, was like Alexios. She was sure the Cult had realized.  _ Another weapon _ . Whether they killed her or tried to indoctrinate her, Kassandra had to believe they would choose the latter. They were too power hungry.

Unfortunately for the Cult, she would not submit. Perhaps if the roles were reversed, and she had been taken by Chrysis, things would be different. She had to admit there was a possibility. She had hated Nikolaos for so long because of what he did on Mount Taygetos. Kassandra knew she would have joined, if only for revenge. Luckily, the Cult had never found her. Instead, she had found Nikolaos, and she had found the truth. She didn’t forgive him, but she  _ had _ spared him, even when she felt she shouldn’t have.

Then there was Myrrine. Alexios  _ hated  _ her. All because of the Cult’s lies. He knew so little, because he had just been an infant. Kassandra couldn’t expect him to possibly remember. That was where they were different. Kassandra could never hate her mother. Through all these years apart, her love for her mother was the one thing Kassandra had held onto the tightest. She’d make Alexios see. He would feel that love too, one day. Despite her claims of patience, Kassandra was secretly afraid of how long that might take.

* * *

It had been  _ weeks _ . Worry had begun to sprout in Daphnae’s heart like weeds, and the weight of it was beginning to suffocate her. She’d heard no word from Kassandra, nor had she seen Ikaros. It was hard to convince her heart of  _ anything _ . Something was  _ wrong _ , Daphnae could feel it.

Nevertheless, she stayed in Chios. She tried to keep herself busy as best she could, because the busier she was, the easier time seemed to pass. There were times that she was gone for  _ days  _ on a hunt, her mind on nothing but the beast and chasing the kill. Those days were the easiest, the ones where she could come back to the huntress village without saying a word and fall into a deep sleep with little effort. Those were the best days. Then there were days, much like this one, where Daphnae’s mind and heart tried to get the best of her.

She had heard no word of what happened in Pylos. But, truth be told, she hadn’t sought out anyone that might have any information. It was her choice to wait, and it was killing her. But she was holding out hope that she was just being paranoid.  _ That _ was easier to deal with.

The unfortunate thing was that she was running out of things to do. Today she had tried to take stock of the village’s food supplies, but she had already done that twice this week. Now she was busy only for her own sake. She was doing nothing  _ productive _ . Her sisters could sense her agitation, but Daphnae was grateful that they said nothing. They merely stayed out of her way, leaving her to her own devices. Some did go with her, on her longer hunts, but Daphnae was sure that was just to keep an eye on her. 

She found herself counting apples for no reason other than to occupy her mind for more than a few moments. It served no purpose more than this. She did it more times than she’d like to admit. One of her sisters came up next to her in silence, watching her attentively. Clearly, she wanted to say something, and she waited patiently until Daphnae stopped and looked at her.

“What is it?” Daphnae asked.

“The Adrestia sailed into the bay this morning.”

Daphnae’s heart leapt in her chest. “The Adrestia? You’re sure?” She tried to stifle her excitement. She hadn’t seen Ikaros yet. That was troubling.

“Yes. I’m sure.”

Daphnae took a deep breath. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. If Kassandra was in Chios, she’d be here soon. More importantly, Ikaros would have been there  _ already. _

Daphnae had to resist running down to the bay to see what was going on, but she held her suspicions. She thanked her sister for telling her before she abandoned her self-appointed task and headed toward the road leading into the town. She could find out what was going on herself.

She had put some distance between herself and the village when she saw someone running in the road ahead of her. She narrowed her eyes, only realizing as they drew a little closer that it was Barnabas. Daphnae forced herself to ignore the way her heart pounded against her eardrums at the sight of him, and she rushed over.

“Barnabas?” She asked, grabbing his arms and forcing the old man to stop. “What’s going on?”

He panted heavily, out of breath. But he clung to her hands, trying to compose himself. 

“There you are.” He finally managed with a wheeze. “I thought I’d have to search this whole damn island.”

“ _ Barnabas _ .” Daphnae steadied him, never taking her eyes off him. “Tell me what’s happened.”

“Pylos.” He panted. “Kassandra. They took her. They took Kassandra to Athens.”

“What?” Daphnae tried to get more out of him. It didn’t make sense. “Who took her?”

“Kleon.” Barnabas was finally catching his breath, and was speaking better. “And Deimos- no what’s his name, what does she call him -  _ Alexios _ ! Her brother. They’ve taken her prisoner and gone to Athens.”

Daphnae felt herself stop breathing, but she could do little to help herself. She hung onto every word Barnabas spoke, trying to make sense of it all. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Why are you here?”

“For you,” Barnabas replied, squeezing her hands. “For help.”

That was all she needed to hear. She’d help him however she could if it meant freeing Kassandra. She could only hope Kassandra wasn’t killed in the meantime.

“What do you need?” 

Barnabas thought about it for a moment. “I want to get her out of that cursed fort. That’s where they’re keeping her, I know it.”

“Alright.” Daphnae nodded. “What else?”

“I left Herodotus in Athens,” Barnabas explained.  His words were starting to run together as he spoke faster, clearly nervous. “I know she has so many enemies, but she has friends too! Herodotus - he’s talking to Alkibiades, you met him- and Sokrates. They’ll help us. They have to.”

“ _ Alright _ ,” Daphnae repeated. “Of course I’ll help you. Let me go tell my sisters, and I’ll come with you to the Adrestia-.”

“No time!” Barnabas insisted, his worry getting the better of him.

Daphnae took a deep breath, gripping his arms tightly and shaking him a little to get his attention.

“ _ Rest _ , Barnabas. I won’t take long. Come with me to the village and I’ll explain everything. Then we can leave.”

Barnabas finally stopped to take a breath, but it seemed to help him steady himself. He squeezed her once more before he nodded firmly. 

“Alright. Let’s hurry.”

Daphnae let him go but slipped an arm through his after a thought. She didn’t want him to keel over in the middle of the road. She’d walk with him to the village and let him compose himself before they returned to the ship. They could formulate a plan once they were sailing. She buried her worry deep down in her chest. It could wait. She had to be strong, for Barnabas’s sake. He didn’t need to get any more excited than he already was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am weak and couldn’t hold onto this one any longer. Happy new year! Regular Friday schedule will resume after this


	11. A Long Time Coming

Daphnae had settled into the Adrestia just fine. She was no stranger to sailing, from all her travels. But this was different. This was admittedly the first time she had ever been on the Adrestia. On _Kassandra’s_ ship. Daphnae would have considered it a special occasion were it not for the circumstances.  
  
Barnabas had introduced Daphnae to the crew, but their greetings had been shallow. Everyone seemed to be on edge with Kassandra’s absence. There was an urgency that could be felt with everything they did, everything that was said. Everyone on the ship had a common goal: get to Athens.  
  
What would be waiting for them in Athens, Daphnae didn’t know.  
  
She was used to ships, but when it came to the Adrestia, Daphnae couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. She wanted to help, to have something to do, but every time she offered Barnabas help he merely shrugged her off. So she had resigned herself to stay out of the way. She made a point to stay near him if she could, hoping that her presence would bring him some comfort. He was worried, she understood. They felt the same. But there was little more than words she could offer him. They didn’t have a plan yet.  
When night fell, Barnabas wanted to be alone. He had taken Daphnae below deck, showing her where Kassandra’s cot was. Daphnae found very little comfort there, considering how unlikely it was that Kassandra slept there often. There were a few articles of clothing strewn about, a few broken arrows, and propped up against the wall Daphnae had found a Spartan helmet. Daphnae sat on the cot, gingerly picking the helmet up and holding it in her lap. It was a heavy thing, and the brilliant red brush was held up by a wolf, its teeth bared.  
  
Daphnae knew of this helmet. _The Wolf of Sparta._ Kassandra’s father, Nikolaos.  
  
Kassandra rarely mentioned him. But she had told Daphnae how much she had loved him, at one time. Then he had betrayed her, and everything had changed. Daphnae had absentmindedly ran her fingers across the bristles, never taking her eyes off the wolf. It was fitting.  
  
Nikolaos was dead, or so Daphnae had heard. Kassandra never brought it up. She wondered if Kassandra ever looked at his helmet and missed the man, missed when he was truly her father. Or perhaps he was buried under too many bitter memories. Still, why keep the helmet? Kassandra wasn’t known for taking trophies. There had to be something sentimental about seeing her father’s helmet. There had to be a reason she kept it so close.  
  
_I_ _wonder_ _if_ _she_ _ever_ _wears_ _it_.  
  
Daphnae wouldn’t be surprised. He had taught Kassandra everything. From the way Kassandra spoke the two had been close, once. She was meant to be his successor, he’d had dreams for her that only a father could.  
  
Kassandra spoke only once about what happened on Taygetos. Daphnae never asked again. Taygetos haunted Kassandra, the towering mountain that watched over Sparta always looming in the depths of Kassandra’s mind. Daphnae hoped one day she would be able to make her peace with this.  
Alexios was the key to all of this. Kassandra had such hope that her brother could be saved. Every day, Daphnae prayed to the gods that this was true. For Kassandra’s sake.  
Daphnae took care to put the helmet back where she had found it. Kassandra had a keen eye and would notice if it had been disturbed. Daphnae didn’t want to cause her any pain if it could be helped.  
  
Then, she had settled into the cot. There was a dark, scratchy blanket made from goat hair that she used to dispel the chill of the sea air. Daphnae had fallen asleep thinking of only Kassandra, praying they wouldn’t be too late.  
  
When she awoke in the morning, the Adrestia was silent, something Daphnae had not expected. She made her way above deck, searching for Barnabas. He looked as if he hadn’t slept at all.  
  
“Barnabas?”

“Morning.” He grunted.  
  
Daphnae stood next to him, looking out at the open water. “Where are we?”  
  
“Almost to Athens now,”  
  
There was an unnerving stillness about the ship. Barnabas had nothing more to say. He stood at the helm, watching the waves crash before the ship with a somber expression.  
They were silent until they pulled the ship into port. As the crew docked the Adrestia, Barnabas sighed, his eyes on the docks.  
  
“There,” He pointed, glancing at Daphnae to ensure she followed his direction. “Alkibiades is waiting for us.”  
  
His golden hair was unmistakable, even from a distance. He was slowly moving closer, and by the time Daphnae and Barnabas had disembarked, he was waiting at the end of the dock.  
  
At seeing Daphnae he opened his arms for an embrace, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Daphnae returned the gesture, and when he pulled back he looked at her with a tight-lipped smile.  
  
“It is good to see you again,” Alkibiades crooned.  
  
“If only it were under better circumstances,” Daphnae replied.  
  
Alkibiades seemed to agree with the sentiment.

“Well?” Barnabas asked. “What have you found out?”  
  
“Sokrates, Herodotus, and Aristophanes are waiting on us,” Alkibiades assured him. “At Perikles’s house.”

“Perikles’s house?” Barnabas sounded surprised. “Why there?”

“Because of Aspasia, of course,” Alkibiades turned on his heel, motioning for the pair to follow him. “I explained to her what had happened. She wants to assist in any way she can. Perikles may be dead, but Aspasia still has power here in Athens.”  
  
“Won’t this put her in danger?”  
  
Alkibiades shrugged. “She doesn’t seem to mind. Kassandra is the favored misthios of _many_ .”  
  
Barnabas appeared to lower his guard, only slightly. Alkibiades offered no further information as they walked, whether for fear of drawing attention or from lack of anything more to add. Daphnae had questions of her own, but she would wait until they were all together. That way at least the information could be consistent.  
  
Alkibiades let them into the house unceremoniously, guiding them to a room where two men were waiting on them with Herodotus.  
  
“Sokrates and Aristophanes,” Alkibiades introduced them for Daphnae’s benefit, gesturing vaguely with his arm to the two men. “Daphnae and Barnabas have arrived.”  
  
“Oh thank the gods,” Herodotus muttered. “I was starting to fear that you’d never arrive.”  
  
“I sailed straight to Chios and back as quickly as I could,” Barnabas told him.  
  
Sokrates stepped forward, a nervous light in his eyes. “I would suggest we act _soon_ . Kleon was seen on the move this morning. If his mood is foul today, I fear this may not bode well for our eagle bearing friend.”  
  
“Do we have a _plan_ ?” Daphnae asked. “We can’t just walk in-.”  
  
“Actually,” Alkibiades’s voice trailed off a little as he turned to face her. “You _can_ . I’ve paid off a significant portion of the guards in the time we’ve been waiting for you. I can’t imagine I missed many.”  
  
“Won’t Kleon notice his guards are gone?” Daphnae thought the idea was ridiculous. He had to notice.  
  
“Kleon wouldn’t notice a snake in his bed unless it bit him in the ass.” Herodotus spat, a surprising amount of disdain in his voice.  
  
“So you expect us to get in without any issue?” Daphnae tried to clarify.  
  
“ _Yes_.” Alkibiades acted as if it was absurd she even questioned it. “If there is any fighting involved, I assume you and Barnabas will take care of it.”

“ _I_ will be joining you,” Sokrates added. Daphnae looked at him for a moment, sizing him up. He didn’t appear to be much of a fighter, but if she was expected to go into the prison she’d accept any help he offered her.

For Kassandra’s sake, Daphnae hoped this would be enough. She certainly seemed to have enough people to help her. Sokrates began to say something else but stopped when the door to the next room opened, revealing a woman in a long blue gown. She eyed the room with dark eyes for only a moment before she entered, effortlessly gliding across the floor. All the men watched her and held their silence. She made her way over to where Daphnae stood with Barnabas, and only when she paused next to them did Alkibiades speak.

“Ah, Aspasia.” He smiled as he looked down at her. “Our party is now complete.”

A smile graced her lips as he greeted her, but her eyes were on Daphnae and Barnabas, slowly examining the pair. “Barnabas.” Her smile widened as she said his name, and he bowed his head respectfully as she greeted him.

“Aspasia,” He murmured, “It’s a pleasure.”

“I was hoping you’d return soon.” She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder for only a moment, withdrawing it as she turned to Daphnae. “Who is this?”

“This is Daphnae,” Alkibiades answered before Daphnae herself could do so. “She leads the Daughters of Artemis if I remember correctly. She’s Kassandra’s…. _friend._ ”

The slight twitch of Aspasia’s eyebrow was her only reaction. Aspasia’s eyes were dark pools that threatened to drown her with how deeply they stared. Daphnae couldn’t help but feel as if Aspasia was trying to see through her very soul. She didn’t like the way Alkibiades spoke of her, but she decided it wasn’t worth her effort to chastise him for it. She gave Aspasia her best smile, bowing her head slightly, mimicking Barnabas.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Daphnae said.

“I look forward to hearing more about you later,” was all Aspasia offered in return. “But before then, I believe there is work to be done.”  
Daphnae had to admit, Aspasia had an aura about her that made it apparent that this was a woman of great influence. She was someone to be listened to, respected, maybe even feared. But there was something about her presence that was calming, disarming. Daphnae couldn’t quite explain it. Even Barnabas had relaxed.

“Oh yes,” Sokrates finally seemed to find his voice again. “I agree, post-haste.”

“I’ll get my things ready,” Daphnae promised. “Then we can leave.”

Aspasia seemed satisfied. “I’ll be anxiously waiting for you all to return. _With_ my favorite misthios, of course. Provided Kleon hasn’t tried to kill her yet.”

That was a possibility Daphnae didn’t want to consider. “Get ready.” She told Barnabas. “You’ll have to show me where this prison is.”

* * *

  
Ikaros flew high above the prison, allowing Kassandra to see far across Athens. This was her only escape from the cell. She was waiting to see if Alexios would come. So far, she had been unlucky. But she refused to give up hope.

Ikaros was slightly uncooperative. He would fly as high as Kassandra asked him to, but he would not leave the immediate vicinity of the prison. He wanted to keep his eye on her. He was her guardian, her sole protection in this place. Kassandra longed to have him soar above Athens, to seek out Kleon, and Alexios. But Ikaros was as stubborn as she herself was, and she knew he wouldn’t leave her.

The prison seemed abandoned. It was strange. There were only a few guards, mostly scattered around the walls, keeping watch of the perimeter. If she had wanted to escape, it would have been today. This would be the best chance, without her weapons. It was a nice thought, but she’d made up her mind. She’d hold out as long as she could, hoping to see her brother.

But the view was enough. Kassandra memorized every street, every turn. She could see the Parthenon in the distance, as well as the great statue of Athena. She had to wonder how Demosthenes was fairing. Had the goddess answered his prayers? She considered him a friend, in an odd sort of way. But she had chosen her side - Sparta’s side - and Demosthenes was true to Athens only. The thought that he would consider her an enemy stung, but that was one of the bitter truths of war. She had to admit she liked him better than Lysander. If only things could be different.

 _I wonder what he thinks of Kleon._ _  
_

Perhaps when the war was over, they could speak again. It was a fruitless fantasy, knowing that there would always be war. This one may end, in its time, but another one would always follow. Greeks were good at many things, but killing each other was at the forefront of everything. Some things never changed.  
Ikaros turned towards the sea as she got lost in her thoughts. The bay was full of merchant ships, despite the walls of the city being closed to outsiders. Not even a war could stop business. Seeing the Athenian ships in the harbor proved just how vast the navy truly was. That was the one area where even she could not deny Athens held an advantage over Sparta. Spartans were not known for their sea legs. But this weakness was widely acknowledged.

Though the ships were nothing more than their colored sails in the distance, Kassandra saw something that drew her attention immediately. The black sail was unmistakable, even from a distance. The crimson eagle in the center shone like a beacon in the night. _The Adrestia._

Seeing her ship in the harbor tore her heart in half. One the one hand, she was always thrilled to see her ship. It meant a new journey was on the horizon, a new adventure. In this case, it meant that Barnabas _had_ gotten them safely out of Pylos. On the other hand, this also meant that he had brought the crew to Athens, and was probably planning something _stupid_ .

Kassandra hoped, for his sake, that he wasn’t up to anything. She didn’t want any of them to get hurt on her behalf, but she had no way of telling him that.  
Kassandra sighed, leaving Ikaros to continue his flight alone. She looked out the door to her cell, wondering what Barnabas could possibly be getting himself into. She could do nothing to help him, from this cell.

_Gods watch over fools. Especially that one._

* * *

 

“Are you ready?”

Daphnae was sitting just outside of the prison, tentatively testing her bowstring. She looked up at Barnabas as she spoke, and tried to refrain from laughing. He was brandishing a shovel as if it were an ax, and she saw Sokrates next to him with what appeared to be a pitchfork.

“ _Those_ are your weapons?” Daphnae teased.

“We have to defend ourselves _somehow_ ,” Barnabas replied, sticking out his chest. “We don’t carry swords and spears around you know, we’re not soldiers.”

“Good thing I’ll be doing most of the killing then, isn’t it?” 

That was what they had agreed on, at least. Daphnae was no stranger to killing, though this time her prey would be much different than the beasts that roamed the forests of Greece. They had decided that she would go into the prison first, killing any guard she could and clearing a path for Barnabas and Sokrates to get to Kassandra. Then, she would leave them to go find Kassandra’s armor and weapons. After that, it was just a matter of escaping the prison and making it back to Perikles’s house. Aspasia had promised her protection, and that Kleon would not think to seek them out there. Only time would tell, but Daphnae at least knew where to go once this was all done. It was well thought out, she had to give them that much credit. It was the _execution_ that Daphnae worried about.

It had been through Alkibiades that Daphnae learned that anyone in Athens could have their allegiance bought. Alkibiades _had_ said he bribed a large portion of the guards watching over the prison to simply disappear. She hoped it had paid off. Judging from the unmanned gate she saw when they arrived, they had. Daphnae couldn’t begin to imagine how much drachmae Alkibiades had given them, but it didn’t matter. They were out of her way, and they had an entrance to the prison. There were two guards watching a nearby wall that Daphnae would have to deal with, but that should be easy enough to do.

Thankfully, Daphnae had learned some - but not all - of Kassandra’s tricks. The only thing that worried Daphnae now is that she would have to manage to hide the bodies without drawing too much attention.

“I’m ready if you are,” Daphnae said finally, looking between Barnabas and Sokrates. “I’ll let you know when it’s safe.”

Barnabas nodded. “May Artemis guide your arrows.”

Daphnae smiled at him softly before she left him and Sokrates to enter the prison. She stayed close to the wall as she moved so that the guards above would not see her, and slipped through the gate with ease. She found cover behind several large crates that were stacked nearby. There were stairs leading up to the wall behind her, and she peeked over the crates for a moment on the lookout for other guards. There was only one that she could see, but he had his back to her.

Daphnae took a deep breath, readying an arrow as she waited for the right moment to strike. When the man finally turned, he managed to take only two steps before Daphnae fired. The arrow found its mark in the open space of his helmet, burying itself in one of his eyes. He staggered forward before his body dropped, lifeless and still in the dirt.  
Daphnae released the breath she had been holding and checked to make sure no one had seen. She had to move him, and quickly. She didn’t want to draw any attention if she could help it.

Once she was sure the coast was clear, she crept over to his body. There was a storeroom next to where he fell, and she opened the door and peered inside. No one was in there. That was good.

Daphnae grabbed the man by his arms, dragging his body into the storeroom. She propped his corpse against the wall out of the way before she ducked back outside. Now she had to take care of the guards on the wall.

She made her way up the stairs slowly, hoping they wouldn’t hear her. Kassandra made this seem so easy. She looped her bow over her shoulder and reached for her dagger. She hardly made a sound as she snuck up behind the first guard, and she hesitated for just a moment to make sure the second didn’t see her. Once satisfied, she grabbed the guard’s helmet and did her best to cut his throat quickly. The gurgle that escaped him was louder than Daphnae had hoped, and only a moment later she heard the second guard turn toward her.

“What the-”

Daphnae scrambled for her bow as the guard realized what had happened. She needed to take him out quickly.

“Over here!” He shouted, drawing his sword. Daphnae was reaching for an arrow as he spoke, trying to silence him. She didn’t want to draw any attention this way. Before she could take aim, however, a brown blur came shooting up from behind her, slamming into the man’s face. It was Ikaros.

“Stupid beast,” The man grunted, waving his arm frantically in an attempt to get Ikaros off of him.

Daphnae saw her opportunity and seized it. While the guard was distracted she took aim, watching Ikaros carefully. His help was invaluable. He was a mass of flapping feathers and sharp talons, and he was doing all he could to claw the poor guard’s eyes out. Daphnae took her time, making sure she had her mark. She didn’t want to hurt Ikaros in the process. When she was sure, she took a deep breath, the bowstring pressing against her cheek.

“Ikaros, _move_ .”

On cue, Ikaros launched himself up into the air. His talons had only just cleared the guard’s helmet when Daphnae released the bowstring. The arrow struck the guard in the throat, and he fell backward onto the wooden platform, clutching at his neck.

She put him out of his misery quickly and retrieved her arrow. She knelt down next to him as she cautiously watched the prison yard, waiting to see if more guards would come. She didn’t know if anyone had heard him or not. She was unsure how many of the guards Alkibiades had bribed.

After several long moments of silence, Daphnae moved. Their bodies could stay where they lay, no one would notice them up this high. She made her way back down to the ground and whistled for Barnabas and Sokrates. From where she stood, she watched as the two men crept into the prison through the gate, and she motioned for them to hide behind the crates she had used as cover earlier.

Daphnae went to scout ahead, but as she rounded the corner of a small building she skidded to a halt. There was a large man walking ahead of her, and she ducked behind the corner to keep from drawing his attention. Peering around the corner she saw him stop in front of a prison cell before crossing his arms over his chest.

 _That has to be where Kassandra is._ _  
_

Daphnae watched him for a moment. He seemed angry. His armor was white, unlike that of the Athenian soldiers. She wondered if this was Alexios. She would have to ask Kassandra later.

She didn’t see any other guards. With him present, they seemed to have dispersed. Barnabas and Sokrates would be able to approach later, once this man was out of the way.  
Daphnae slunk back over to where Barnabas and Sokrates were hiding, only to find both men looking fairly alarmed.

“What?” Daphnae asked.

“Did you see him?” Barnabas hissed quietly. “Did you see Alexios?”

“So that _was_ him?”

“Yes!”

“ _Shhh_ .” Daphnae chastised. “Don’t raise your voice. There aren’t any more guards that way. At least, none that I could see. Once he leaves-.”

“Once he leaves we can get Kassandra out of this cursed place!” Barnabas finished for her.

Daphnae nodded. “Be careful. Wait for him to leave before you go in. I’m going to go find her weapons and armor. If you see any guards, run.”

“I don’t think either of us are in much shape to do _that_ ,” Sokrates offered. “But your concern is appreciated. Hopefully, we shall see you soon.”

* * *

 

“You know, I’m not surprised.” Kassandra jolted at the sound of Alexios’s voice, rising to her feet quickly when she saw him standing at the door to her cell. She had dozed off only for a few minutes and hadn’t expected her brother to come to talk to her. Especially not _today_ .

“What do you mean?” Kassandra asked, crossing the cell to stand nearer to the door.

“This wasn’t the first time you cast me away to die.”

“Is that what you think?” Kassandra couldn’t believe he still didn’t realize the truth. “I was trying to help you! I tried to move that tree-.”

“Shut up,” Alexios growled at her. “Why are you even still trying?”

“Because of the Cult, Alexios. They did this to you!” Kassandra was practically pleading with him now.

He seemed visibly disgusted. “Don’t call me that.”

“I refuse to call you this made up name the Cult gave you.”

He frowned. He could get as angry as he wanted, Kassandra didn’t care. She’d make him see the truth, even if it killed her.

“Fine.” She hesitated, waiting for him to continue speaking. “Convince me. I’m here, aren’t I? But you better be quick.”  
Kassandra didn’t know where to start. She stared blankly for a moment as she tried to think of where to begin, but Alexios had his own idea.

Impatient with her, he made no effort to hide it in his voice. “Why was I abandoned that night on the mountain?”

Mount Taygetos.

It always came back to Mount Taygetos.

It was the only place in the world Kassandra hated more than anything. The place where all her nightmares began, and where her old life had ended. There was nothing on that mountain but suffering.

There was so much Kassandra could say about it, but she wasn’t sure what would matter. _Something_ had to get through to him. Then the thought struck her.

“It was the prophecy.”

“Prophecy?” He sneered. “What prophecy?”

“The kings spoke to the Pythia,” Kassandra explained. “It was _her_ decision to cast you from the mountain.” Alexios’s frown only worsened. Kassandra hoped he finally understood, but she continued. “You and I both know who feeds the Pythia her words. The Cult has been in power for a long time, after all.”

Alexios seemed to have trouble processing what she was saying. She gave him time.

“Why was it _this_ prophecy?” He finally asked. “Why would a prophecy give a terrible sentence such as this to a baby?”  
Kassandra took a deep breath. She remembered well how the priests had come and explained everything to Nikolaos and Myrrine. Myrrine had fought them, but Nikolaos had not.

“The _Pythia_ said you’d either bring Sparta to greatness, or to its doom. The Spartan kings and their priests, well, they didn’t want to wait and find out.”

“I don’t understand,” Alexios growled. “Who chose to kill _me_ ? Why is it that _you_ were the one that got to have this life? This _family_ ? You’ve been free all these years, and you’re blinded by the past!”

“What?” Kassandra was baffled. “I didn’t _choose_ any of this! I suffered too! I grew up on Kephallonia without my family! _Our_ family!”

“And yet you’re the one who’s had all the fun.” Alexios was watching her with a dark look in his eyes. “I’ve heard of your ship. I’ve heard many tales of this _Eagle Bearer_ .” He spat as he said it. “I’m sure you’ve got _so many_ people who care for you. Yet you’re throwing all of it away now, aren’t you?”

“I came for _you_ , Alexios.” Kassandra pleaded with him. “My heart isn’t whole knowing that you’re being manipulated like this.”

Alexios ignored her. “How many lovers have you had? How many friends? Dozens? You’re roaming around Greece doing whatever you please. You know nothing. Chrysis was a mother to me. The Cult is my family.”

What he said was true, but Kassandra refused to admit it. She had many people who loved her now, she had built a new family out of the ashes of the past. But that didn’t mean she didn’t want both. She wanted _him_ to feel that love too. She could have both if he would only see reason.

“They’re just _using_ you!”

“According to you, my so-called family just cast me off! Like I was nothing!” Rage was beginning to fill his voice. Kassandra couldn’t blame him. This was the same rage she had felt toward Nikolaos, toward her _father_ , for _years._

“Mater wanted to save you.” Kassandra hoped this would ease his pain. “ _I_ wanted to save you. Mater searched for you at the bottom of Taygetos.”

“And what did she find there?” Alexios’s voice had lost its volume, now only a whisper.

Kassandra truly did not know. Myrinne had not found _her_ . She now only knew what she had been told by her mother and by Chrysis.

“She thought you were dead,” Kassandra explained. “That’s before Chrysis stole you.”

“How do you know so much?” Alexios hissed, not hiding his accusations. “What makes you so _knowledgeable_ about what happened on that mountain?”

“I was there.” Kassandra sighed. “I was thrown off too.”

“ _Why_ ?”

“I killed the priest that threw you off. I murdered him.” Kassandra had spent so long repressing this memory, but now it was before her eyes as if it had just happened. She could still see the look on Nikolaos’s face as he held her by the arm, dangling her over the edge. Kassandra could still hear her mother screaming, begging him to see reason. “I didn’t want them to hurt you.”

Tears were welling at the corners of Kassandra’s eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not let Alexios think she was weak, after all she had done.

“And the Cult did all this?”

“ _Yes_ .” Kassandra managed to tell him. “They wanted to destroy our family.”

“Why would they do this? None of this makes sense!”

Kasandra closed her eyes. She had no answer to give him, now. She had failed. She hoped Myrrine would forgive her.

Alexios seemed to still have questions, but he was unable to ask them. Footsteps drew his attention, and Kassandra was not surprised to see Kleon appear from around the corner. Kleon was his handler, after all.

“What are you doing here?” Kleon asked, stopping very close to where Alexios was standing. “You should be getting ready to fight, as I told you.”

Alexios shoved Kleon back, the action taking Kassandra off-guard. His anger had to be released, and she was glad that for once she was not his target.  
“I am _not_ your puppet.” He snarled, pointing his finger in Kleon’s face. “And you do _not_ give me orders.”

Kleon didn’t seem to mind. He merely rolled his eyes and stepped to one side. “Go then. Do whatever you want.”

Kassandra watched as her brother stormed off, the whirlwind of his emotions showing best in his anger. A small piece of her prayed that somehow she had reached him. But her hope soured when Kleon stepped in front of the cell door, blocking her view.

“You’ve lost, you know that.” His self-satisfied grin was disgusting. How badly Kassandra wished she could just kill him now and save herself the trouble. “All that work you’ve put towards trying to stop us, and now you get to see it all crumble to ash before your eyes.”

Kleon had come to gloat, just as Kassandra expected.

“Are you done?” Kassandra asked, arching her brow. She didn’t want to listen to him, but the cell, unfortunately, meant she had to.

“No.” When he grinned, she could see all his teeth. “You’re not taking Deimos away from us.”

“I see that,” Kassandra admitted, trying to undermine his satisfaction.

“He wasn’t meant to speak to you today.” There was a hint of irritation in his voice. “And his unruliness will have to be dealt with. But I can ensure it doesn’t happen again.”

“How exactly do you plan on doing that?”

Kleon was still grinning. He motioned with one and over his shoulder, and Kassandra watched as two guards stepped up behind him.

“Oh?” Kassandra feigned surprise. “You brought friends? How nice.”

He ignored her, looking back at the guards with a smirk. “Get rid of her.”  
  



	12. The Great Escape

Daphnae scoured a few of the buildings in the prison, trying not to concern herself with what Barnabas and Sokrates were doing. She had gotten them where they needed to be, they would take care of the rest. She had another job to do entirely, and that was to find Kassandra’s things. 

_ Kleon had to have kept them _ . They were trophies, just like Kassandra herself. 

Though Daphnae had to admit, the armor could be lost. It was easily replaceable, and Kassandra wouldn’t miss it. That wasn’t what mattered. What she needed most of all, was the  _ spear _ .

If Daphnae couldn’t find the spear, Kassandra would be devastated. Everything else was trivial in comparison.

Luck was on her side, however. She found all of Kassandra’s things tucked into a crate near where the guards kept their own armor. She rummaged through the crate for a moment, before finding what she had been seeking most of all. Daphnae had truly expected Kleon to  _ keep _ the spear of Leonidas.  _ Does he not realize what this is? _ Daphnae shook her head and tucked the spear into her belt. Clearly, Kleon saw nothing more than a simple broken spear. That was to her benefit. Daphnae double checked that she had everything before she left. She poked her head out of the door and looked around, making sure it was safe to exit. She crossed the path and through the tall grass as quietly as she could.

Heavy footsteps came up the path behind her, and Daphnae tried to rush behind cover. She hid behind an empty wagon, clutching Kassandra’s armor to her chest. It would not be good to get caught now. She leaned forward just enough that she could see around the end of the wagon, and she saw the man from earlier storming towards her.  _ Alexios _ . 

The anger in his eyes shone so brightly that Daphnae pulled back and closed her eyes. She prayed that he hadn’t seen her. Now she was sure he truly was Kassandra’s brother. She had seen that expression of anger far too many times to deny their relation.

She heard his footsteps come to an abrupt halt behind her, but she didn’t dare turn around. She held her breath and waited.

“Who’s there?” His gruff voice called out to her, but Daphnae didn’t move. She couldn’t.

He took a few steps into the grass near the cart, clearly looking for some sign of her. Daphnae feared he’d be able to hear her heartbeat as hard as it was pounding against her eardrums. Each second that he stood there brought Daphnae nothing but dread. She expected him to yank her from her hiding place at any moment, and she took the spear of Leonidas up in one hand, gripping it tightly. If he caught her, she wouldn’t make it easy on him. Her chest ached, begging her to take a breath. She refused her most basic of needs, maintaining what little stealth she had was far more important.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard Ikaros cry out above her. She could hear the shuffling of armor close to where the cart was, but after a few moments, the sound began to move  _ away _ .

“Stupid eagle.” Alexios muttered to himself.

Daphnae listened until his footsteps had faded into the distance, and she finally allowed herself to take a deep breath. It took her a moment to get her bearings. She had to leave. She had to get out of this place, and quickly. 

Once she made it through the gate, Daphnae didn’t look back. Her nerves had been shaken,  and the only thought she had now was of leaving. It took some thought to remember that she was supposed to go back to Perikles’s house. That’s what they had agreed on. She could wait for the others there. 

* * *

 

 

Kleon left without another word, and Kassandra was a little disappointed. She had hoped for another chance to curse at him. She backed away from the cell door cautiously as the two guards let themselves in. This time, she wouldn’t let them get the best of her. She had more room to move around in here. The only advantage they had over her was their weapons. They took care to shut the door behind them, but Kassandra didn’t see the point. She didn’t  _ want  _ to escape. She wanted them to suffer. 

One of them wielded a heavy ax. This was a choice in her favor because it made him slow. Once he raised it above his head to strike her, he couldn’t do much about where it landed. Kassandra rolled forward as the blade fell, using her shoulder to knock the guard into the wall. She grunted at the impact, he was heavier than she had expected. But it knocked him off balance, and gave her just enough time to duck as the second guard swung his sword toward her head. He missed her by only a second’s time, but it was all Kassandra needed. She grabbed his wrist, twisting his sword arm behind his back and dropping him to his knees. Wrenching the sword from his grasp, she cut his throat without more than a second thought. He would have done the same to her. He slumped forward as his blood sprayed the dirt floor, and Kassandra swung the sword lightly in her hand as she tested its weight. 

She gave the poor man with the ax a chance to right himself. While it hadn’t been fair that they had come into her cell with weapons, she didn’t think it was right to kill him while he was down. She wanted him to think he had a chance.

He stumbled forward, regaining his footing as he sized Kassandra up. She was larger than him in terms of height, but he must have weighed twice what she did.  _ Still slow _ . When he swung the ax this time, she met him, slipping right under his arms and burying the sword in his chest. It took a bit of lifting, but she managed to push him back as blood gurgled from his mouth, and he slid off the sword with a sickening thud as he hit the ground.

“Kleon should really choose his guards better,” Kassandra muttered to herself aloud as she looked at their bodies.

“BY THE POWER OF THE GODS-” Kassandra tensed, turning to the door just in time to see Barnabas and Sokrates charge through it. Barnabas was brandishing a shovel above his head as he barrelled into the cell without a second thought. He skidded to a halt when he saw Kassandra standing there with a bloody sword, and he shared a dumbfounded look with Sokrates behind him.

“What on  _ earth _ ?” Kassandra asked. “ _ What  _ are you two doing?!”

“Why we’re rescuing you of course!” Barnabas exclaimed.

“Yes.” Sokrates echoed, looking down at the two bodies in the cell with her. “But we see you’ve...well you’ve beaten us to it.”

“Haha!” Barnabas laughed, throwing down his shovel so he could pick Kassandra up in a rib-crushing hug. “It doesn’t matter! It worked! We got you!”

“Thank you, Barnabas.” Kassandra chuckled, patting his back as best she could with her arms pinned to her sides. “And you too, Sokrates.”

“We’re not the only ones you should be thanking.” Sokrates mused. “But you’ll see them both later.”

“What do you mean?” Kassandra asked.

Barnabas put her down, still looking overly pleased with himself. “Daphnae and Alkibiades of course. They helped us.”

“The Huntress, especially.” Sokrates clarified. “She sent a few of these guards to Hades. Alkibiades just fattened their purses.”

“Come.” Barnabas took hold of Kassandra’s wrist and pulled her along. “Daphnae should have your things by now. We need to go.”

Kassandra followed happily. She was proud of them for getting this far, though they didn’t do much themselves. Nor could she deny how thrilled she was at the prospect of seeing Daphnae again. But Barnabas was right, they needed to get out of the prison and find somewhere to hide. When Kleon found out she had escaped he’d have people looking all over Athens for her.

“Where are we going?” Kassandra asked as Barnabas pulled her along.

“Perikles’s house. It’s the only place that’s safe.” As if he had read her mind, he continued. “We have to hide you.”

Sokrates followed along just behind her, keeping a lookout for any stray guards. “Once we’re there we can begin to bring Kleon down. Together.”

“So long as that malakes dog  _ dies _ ,” Kassandra growled, “I don’t care  _ how  _ we do it.”

* * *

 

Daphnae silently paced the floor, wringing her hands and trying to suffocate the impatience and anxiety that was welling up inside her.

“Will you  _ please _ consider sitting down?” Alkibiades cooed from where he was standing. He hadn’t stopped watching her since she’d returned. She didn’t know if her agitation was making him nervous as well, but he certainly didn’t like it. “You move entirely too much.”

“I shouldn’t have left them.” Daphnae said it for the thousandth time since she’d returned. “Something has happened. What do we do if something has happened?”

She stopped long enough to look at Alkibiades. All he could do was shrug. 

_ Useless man _ .

Daphnae had to keep moving. If she didn’t, she’d lose her mind. It had been Aspasia who had convinced her not to go back out. Daphnae didn’t know why she had listened, but the older woman had this air about her that made Daphnae relax. It had only lasted while Aspasia was  _ there _ , however. Once she had left, Daphnae had begun pacing.  Here she was, just as she had been when Aspasia had left, with only Alkibiades for company.

“We have to go look for them.” 

Alkibiades offered no response. At first, he had tried to soothe her nerves. Now, he simply ignored her. From the corner of her eye, Daphnae watched as he walked over to where she had left Kassandra’s armor. He stretched out his long fingers, picking some dried blood off of the chest piece before turning his hand over to look at his fingers in disgust. 

“She certainly needs to have her armor cleaned.”

“She’s been in  _ prison _ .” Daphnae couldn’t help but sound exasperated. “How would she have cleaned it?”

Another shrug. Daphnae could have screamed in frustration.  How he got  _ anything  _ done in his life, she had no idea. 

She was somewhere in the middle of contemplating his murder and preparing to leave when the door finally opened. Part of her expected Aspasia to return, but she was greeted by Barnabas’s smiling face.

“Aha!” He shouted as he strode inside. “Look at who we’ve found!”

If Barnabas said anything after that, Daphnae didn’t hear him. Daphnae was glad that Barnabas and Sokrates seemed unharmed, but as soon as he moved out of the way she thought no more about it. Kassandra entered the room on his heels, looking a little tired and dirty, but no worse for the wear. Daphnae’s feet were moving of their own accord. She closed the distance between them in only a moment, her arms wrapping around Kassandra’s waist just before Daphnae buried her face into her shoulder. 

As Kassandra returned the embrace, Daphnae felt all her worries slowly fall away. They had been successful. It might not have all gone according to plan, but it didn’t matter now. They were  _ all  _ safe. 

The feeling of Kassandra pressing a kiss into hair was comforting. She murmured something so softly that Daphnae couldn’t quite make it out. It didn’t matter, Kassandra could tell her later. Daphnae didn’t know how long they stood there, holding each other. Part of her didn’t care. 

But all good things must come to an end, and after a moment or two longer, Barnabas cleared his throat.

Daphnae was the first to pull away. There was a lot to talk about, a lot to  _ plan _ . Everyone was there together, they had to get started somewhere. She wanted to talk to Kassandra, to hear everything that had happened, but that could wait. She’d be patient.

Kassandra didn’t seem pleased by the loss of contact. Daphnae stood next to her, and they both turned to look at Barnabas who had taken up space next to Alkibiades. Kassandra was still for a moment, eventually slipping her arm around the small of Daphnae’s back. Daphnae let herself lean into Kassandra’s side at the contact, and it seemed to pacify Kassandra’s need for closeness.

“What now?” Kassandra asked. “Where is Aspasia?”

“She had to go into the city,” Alkibiades answered. “She left here not long ago.”

Sokrates stepped forward, hoping to continue. “As for what comes next, well, you leave that to  _ us _ . Hmm? The important thing now is that you are safe.”

“Sure, I’m safe.” Kassandra wasn’t afraid to voice her irritation. “I’m grateful that you all got me out of there, but how safe are we really?”

“Aspasia has promised us all the protection she can offer.” Sokrates explained. “Now if you’ll let me continue?” He looked at her expectantly, but Kassandra held her silence. “Aristophanes and I have come up with a few ideas. In order for you to effectively take down Kleon - instead of doing what it is you do best - we need to undermine his rule politically. If we allow you to run in and kill him at will-.”

“So what do you want me to do?” Kassandra interrupted. “Stay here?”

Sokrates hesitated. Daphnae knew the answer before he said it, and she rubbed between Kassandra’s shoulders gently to try and soothe her. “Well,  _ yes _ . It isn’t safe for you to be roaming around Athens just yet. At least not until we are ready to put our plan into motion.”

“So all I’ve done is trade one prison for another!” Daphnae had to give Sokrates credit, he didn’t flinch in the face of Kassandra’s anger. “ _ Where  _ is Aspasia? Was this her idea?”

“ _ No _ .” Sokrates insisted. “This was a...collective, democratic decision.”

Aristophanes stepped forward, trying to be helpful. “We merely have to set the stage for you.”

Kassandra grumbled under her breath, but Daphnae saw she realized that Sokrates had put some thought into this.

“You’re  _ sure _ ?” She growled, staring Sokrates down.

“Absolutely.” He assured her. “If you kill him now, the people of Athens will see him as a martyr and you will be vilified.”

“Let us make sure they vilify  _ him _ instead.” Aristophanes added.

“ _ Exactly. _ ” Alkibiades grinned from his corner, unfolding his arms. “You’ll get Kleon’s blood, little goat. Don’t worry. These things just take  _ time _ .”

Kassandra settled down, if only slightly. She looked around the room with a frown, before looking down at Daphnae.

“Where are my things?”

Daphnae motioned to the table. “Everything’s there.”

It was only then that Kassandra left her side. She crossed the room, immediately reaching for her spear. She didn’t even cast a second glance at her armor, which Daphnae had expected. She examined the spear in her hands for a few moments before she turned, twisting the spear in her hand and pointing it at Sokrates.

As her friend, Sokrates knew Kassandra was no threat to him. Barnabas, Alkibiades, and Daphnae knew this as well. Aristophanes was the only one who flinched. With the spear aimed at his throat, Sokrates only raised his eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“You’re  _ sure  _ this will work?” She asked again.

“Despite thousands of individual minds in this city,  _ yes _ . I am sure. The allegiance of the people will change, and Kleon will fall.”

Kassandra lowered the spear, a defiant smirk on her lips. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get started.”

* * *

 

The first night in Perikles’s house was quiet. Aspasia has not returned as Kassandra had expected. When the sun set, Kassandra gave up on seeing her until morning. She bathed alone, finding some relief in the cool water that had been collected for her by the servants. 

Barnabas had gone back to the Adrestia for the night. Alkibiades, Sokrates, and Aristophanes were all together trying to plan out the finer details of the work they were beginning soon. Kassandra had sat with them for a while, listening, but eventually she grew tired of what turned into endless bickering.

Now, all she wanted was to rest. Aspasia had left a room for her. Daphnae left Kassandra alone sometime earlier in the evening, and when Kassandra entered the room for the first time she found that Daphnae was settled in for the night.

“Really?” Kassandra teased. “I didn’t know you were so tired.”

“Not  _ too _ tired,” Daphnae corrected. “It’s just that you tolerate their ‘philosophical arguments’ much better than I do.”

“Ah.” So the bickering had worn her down too. Kassandra smiled, walking over to sit next to her on the bed. “Well, the good news is they’ll have sorted it out by morning.”

Daphnae scooted over so that Kassandra could lie down next to her.“Are you so sure of that?” 

“Alkibiades will wear them down, one way or another.”

“He certainly has the ability to do that.” Kassandra looked at Daphnae, arching her brow with curiosity. “I nearly killed him today.”

Kassandra did her best to stifle her laughter. “Alkibiades? What did he do?”

“He just  _ stood there _ ! I was worried sick about all three of you and Alkibiades was acting like nothing was happening!”

“That’s how he is.” Kassandra admitted. “I very rarely see him get upset, unless he’s jealous of someone. He says anger ruins his complexion. I’m sure this goes for all other emotions he could have.”

Daphnae groaned and Kassandra watched as she let her head fall back onto the bed with a quiet thud. Kassandra had no doubt that Alkibiades had been just as relieved to see them return as Daphnae had been, he just had his own way of showing it. He was definitely someone you had to get used to being around.

Kassandra was tired, but this was her first chance to talk to Daphnae alone. She wouldn’t let this be ruined by her tiredness, or Daphnae’s agitation with Alkibiades. 

Pylos felt like it was so far away from her now. Kassandra didn’t know how long she had been gone, but she felt a deep ache for closeness. Loneliness had never bothered her too much before, but there was little company in prison. 

She stretched out onto the bed next to Daphnae, taking a moment to rest her head on Daphnae’s chest. Closing her eyes, Kassandra took a deep breath and listened. She could hear Daphnae’s heart beating against her ear, and a moment later she had Daphnae’s arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Daphnae was her safety. She was everything familiar that Kassandra had missed. Kassandra could let her guard down here without fear. 

Daphnae began to play with her hair absentmindedly, and Kassandra’s tiredness threatened to get the better of her as she began to relax. A lot had happened, and Kassandra so desperately wanted to find the right words to talk about everything, but she couldn’t bring herself to find them.

“I saw your brother.” Daphnae murmured, and Kassandra took a deep breath as she listened to the vibrations move through Daphnae’s chest.

“Alexios?”

“Mhmm. He nearly caught me in the prison.”

“I made him angry.”

“Is that what was wrong with him?” Kassandra opened her eyes, willing herself to stay awake and listen. “Ikaros distracted him for me.”

“He doesn’t like Ikaros.”

Daphnae hummed, the fingers she had in Kassandra’s hair becoming still. “He doesn’t seem to like anyone.”

Kassandra thought about the conversation she’d had with her brother that morning. She had tried so hard to show him that the Cult was manipulating him, that this was all a part of their larger plan. But in her heart, she felt as if she had failed. She hadn’t shown him anything, she’d done nothing but make him angry. 

“I talked to him.” Was all Kassandra managed to say. That’s all she had done, really. But she wasn’t sure he had listened. She wanted to give up. If even the truth couldn’t persuade him, what else was there for her to do? Force would just turn him against her, if she hadn’t managed to do that already. Kassandra’s biggest fear was that the Cult had destroyed him and there was nothing she could do. She had failed. “They’ve made him into some kind of monster.”

Her last words were strangled by her tears. She had no idea what to do next, or what would happen the next time she saw her brother. Perhaps they’d finally kill each other. 

“He’s still your brother,” Daphnae whispered, squeezing Kassandra gently. “Don’t tell me you’re giving up on him.”

“I don’t know.” Kassandra’s face felt hot, and she hated the way her voice threatened to give way. “I don’t know what else I can do.”

She didn’t  _ want _ to give up on him. He was her baby brother. That meant more to her than anything. Her whole life had been spent thinking about him, about their mother. She was so close to reuniting her family after all these years, but his reaction at the prison made her feel as if the last chance she had slipped through her fingers. She had gone over his words a thousand times in her mind since then. His rage, his confusion, Kassandra understood all of it, she’d felt it all at some point or another on her own. 

Nothing had gone the way she wanted it to. That seemed to be her life’s true curse. 

They were both so broken. The Cult had taken Alexios and twisted him into something almost unrecognizable. But Kassandra had done this to herself. She’d spent her life being nothing but hired muscle. Until she began killing the Cult members she had taken no pleasure in killing, but now it had purpose. And with every life she snuffed out she drew closer to the top. The Cult’s top members had been so far out of her reach when she first started. But then Pausanias had fallen, and the others before him. Kleon was next, Kassandra would not rest until she’d drenched her sword in his blood. What came after that, she didn’t know. But eventually her vengeance would run out. What would happen when there was no one left to kill?

Kassandra and Alexios were two sides of one coin. Both damaged by the Cult in different ways, both standing on the edge of their own destruction. When would it end? Kassandra wondered if they were even worth saving.

If she asked Myrrine, the answer would be yes. But Myrrine was biased in a way only a mother could be. Kassandra knew there was good in her life, and she had done many good things. But there was nothing for Alexios. His whole life had been consumed by the Cult’s darkness. The thought that he’d never known any kind of true happiness threatened to break Kassandra’s heart in two.

Kassandra tried to stifle her tears as best she could, pawing roughly at her cheeks with the back of her palm. Crying felt so foolish. It didn’t resolve anything.

Daphnae freed one of her arms and took Kassandra by the wrist, pulling her hand away. 

“If anyone can reach him,” Daphnae said gently, as if she’d read Kassandra’s mind, “It will be you.”

“I don’t know  _ how _ .” Kassandra replied. “I had to fight him in Pylos.”

“Is that how you were captured?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Kassandra took a shaky breath as she remembered seeing him across the battlefield. “I beat him. But he got trapped under a tree and I didn’t know what to do. But he’s my  _ brother _ , I had to help him. Then...I don’t remember.”

Daphnae listened quietly. Kassandra didn’t want to remember anymore, but that seemed like the only thing she could do. 

“Do you think he would have done the same for you, in your place?”

“No.” It was the truth. He didn’t care if she lived or died. 

“So why did you do it?”

“Because he’s my brother.” Kassandra repeated. 

“He’s your brother.” Daphnae echoed. “Now what are you going to do?”

Kassandra cleared her throat and tried to control her thoughts. She had to stay focused. There had to be  _ something _ she could do. Giving up had never been something she was good at.

“I’m going to kill Kleon. He’s the one who controls Alexios. Once Kleon is dead, Alexios will be able to think for himself.”

Daphnae pressed a kiss into Kassandra’s forehead. If only Kassandra could tell her about the storm raging in her heart. She wanted to so badly but didn't know where to start. She was grateful that Daphnae still understood. 

Finally, she made up her mind to try. She began slowly. “I feel like the Cult has corrupted both of us. We’re so broken and...tainted by all of this...are we even worth saving?”

Daphnae was quiet for a long time. Which each moment that passed Kassandra felt more convinced that her feelings were inherently based in truth. Daphnae sighed loudly, and she began moving underneath Kassandra, forcing her to sit up on the bed. Kassandra looked at her in confusion, taking note of the overwhelming sadness she saw hiding in the eyes of her beloved.

“Kassandra.” Daphnae said quietly. “Do you think your brother is worth saving?”

“I don’t know.” She admitted with a defeated tone. “I want to think he is.”

“Is that enough for you?”

Kassandra paused. Alexios had never had a chance to choose for himself. Would he change? 

“I don’t know,” It felt like the only thing Kassandra could say. She was used to her own confidence, and even now that failed her.

“Alright. What about yourself?”

“I’m no better than they are.” Kassandra muttered bitterly. “What have I become? All the things I’ve done, only in the name of destroying the Cult. It’s just more killing.”

Daphnae took Kassandra’s face into her hands, keeping their gazes locked together.

“You are  _ nothing _ like them.” Daphnae told her with deep conviction. “Do you understand that? So you’ve killed others...who hasn’t? Men have been destroying each other since the beginning of creation, there’s no changing that.”

“That’s the problem,” Kassandra explained. “I  _ can’t _ change.”

“Do you think you have to?”

Kassandra thought long and hard about it. From the first moment Elpenor suggested her mother still lived, restoring her family had been her only dream. It had replaced years of countless nightmares and of stagnation in Kephallonia with true  _ hope _ . Finding out the Cult had caused all her suffering was what truly fueled her vengeance. Who had she been before all of this?

Kassandra took a deep breath, Daphnae’s hands on her face grounding her. She was the granddaughter of Leonidas. She was a misthios. But deep in her heart, she knew she was something else. Something  _ more _ . 

_ Alexios feels it too _ .

“I feel like it’s almost over. That I’m running out of time. How many Cultists are left? What happens when I’ve killed them all?”

Daphnae took a moment to consider it. “I guess you’ll have to find something else to do. If it’s fighting that you want, Sparta is always looking for more soldiers.”

Kassandra did her best to fight a smile. “That’s what I was meant to be. Before all this happened. My pater-.” The word turned sour in her mouth. That’s not what he was anymore. She had to force herself to remember that. “ _ Nikolaos _ spent hours teaching me.”

“I see.” Daphnae humored her, pulling her hands away. “He did a good job, despite what happened. The granddaughter of Leonidas, daughter of the Wolf of Sparta,” She paused, nodding knowingly. “The Spartan army would  _ worship _ you.”

Kassandra had to laugh. She thought of Lysander and how he seemed displeased with everything. She didn’t know if she could tolerate his sour moods long enough to be an effective soldier. 

“Ah yes.” Kassandra felt her mood begin to lighten, if only slightly. “Leonidas the Lion’s son. Nikolaos the Wolf of Sparta.”

“Kassandra the Eagle-Bearer.” Daphnae finished for her, smiling. 

“I fit right in. But I’m not as good as Stentor when it comes to taking orders.” Daphnae hummed her agreement. “Well if you say I’m going to be a Spartan war hero, what are you going to do after this?”

“Me?” Daphnae arched her brow. “I’ll go back to what I was doing before.”

“Isn’t that boring?” Kassandra couldn’t help but tease her. 

“No. So long as I don’t have to come rescue you again, I’ll be quite happy.”

“I don’t need you to rescue me.” 

The next thing she knew, she was lying flat on her back. Daphnae hovered over her, pinning her shoulders to the bed. “Oh really?”

“Absolutely.” Kassandra insisted. “I could have gotten out of the prison. I didn’t want all of you to risk getting hurt on my behalf.”

Daphnae frowned. Kassandra tried to lean up and kiss her, to let her know there were no hard feelings on her part, but Daphnae pulled back ever so slightly. She stared at Kassandra with a stern expression.

“What?” Kassandra asked.

“You can’t do all the work for yourself.” Daphnae told her. “Even if you  _ are  _ the Eagle-Bearer. You have to let us help you.”

“It will only cause more problems, Daphnae.”

“The only problem it will cause is one day you’re going to get killed because you’re too stubborn to ask for help.” Daphnae’s voice did little to hide her anger and frustration. “We are all capable of helping you. Don’t be so stubborn that you can’t accept it. You wouldn’t be in this room right now were it not for Aspasia. What if you hadn’t been able to get out on your own? We were there to get you. Does that not count as help?”

She was right, though Kassandra wouldn’t admit it out loud. Kassandra made up her mind to talk to Aspasia in the morning when she got the chance. Help was the only choice Kassandra had, at the moment. With her locked up in Perikles’s house with a bounty on her head, it would not be wise to roam openly around Athens. Sokrates and Aristophanes could make their plans, and Kassandra would wait until the moment was right. As long as they kept moving forward, it would be alright. 

“I suppose.” Kassandra relented. 

“And what of your brother? What are you going to do?”

Kassandra looked up at Daphnae and saw the worry in her eyes. She was certain that if there was a clear way to fix things, Daphnae would have done it. Daphnae wanted so badly for Kassandra’s happiness, when Kassandra herself felt she didn’t deserve it. That had to be worth something.

_ I have to try, don’t I? _

Kassandra took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright. You win.” Daphnae’s smile held such relief that it made Kassandra’s heart ache. “I’ll...try to talk to Alexios again. Only if I get the chance. If I don’t…” She didn’t want to think about the alternative. She refused to raise her blade against her brother if it came to mortal combat. She’d try again, though her hope in a happy outcome had been shaken. Kassandra couldn’t give up. Not after she’d come this far. Until one of them took their last breath, Kassandra would keep trying to free her brother. She had to admit Daphnae was right. She  _ was  _ stubborn.

“I’m sorry,” Kassandra muttered. She hadn’t meant for this to happen. But Daphnae made her feel safe enough that she could voice all her guilt, all her fears, and all her worries. Still, it wasn’t fair. “I shouldn’t make you deal with all of this.”

“We have a choice in everything we do.” Daphnae’s voice was calmer now, and though it was still firm, it soothed her. “I made a choice to go to Elis and find you. You made a choice to come to me in Sparta. I’ve made many choices, Kassandra.” She lay down next to Kassandra with a sigh. “So long as I continue to choose you, your pain is mine, as is your happiness. Any time you hurt, I hurt. You don’t choose for me, nor I for you. If that were the case I’m sure it would be different.”

She was right. If Kassandra had her way, Daphnae would never feel pain again. She’d do anything to take it away. It was just hard to know that Daphnae felt the same way, especially after everything had been said and done.

“Why?” Kassandra forced herself to ask.

“Because I love you.” Daphnae replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “I trust that you love me in return. Good or bad. These are just burdens of love, Kassandra. We don’t get to choose those either. If I chose when I loved you, then that wouldn’t be love at all.”

It was a lot to take in. Kassandra had never felt this vulnerability with anyone else before, but in her heart she felt the safety that came with it. Kassandra lay there contemplating Daphnae’s words in silence. The house around them was quiet except for the hum of voices they could hear beneath them. Alkibiades and the others were still talking. Kassandra paid them no mind.

“Get some rest,” Daphnae instructed. “You’re going to be busy tomorrow.”

Kassandra sighed but didn't argue. She scooted closer to Daphnae, seeking out the comforting warmth of her body. Once she was settled, she reached out and took Daphnae’s hand in her own. 

“I’m glad you came, Daphnae.”

Daphnae chuckled quietly to herself, and when she spoke Kassandra could hear the tiredness creeping into her voice. “I am too.”

 


	13. The Long Game

Morning came too soon for Daphnae’s liking. The rising sun slowly peeked through the window, bringing with it a cool morning breeze. As the sun rose higher these things would give way to the seeping warmth of the light, but for now, Daphnae found it unwelcome. 

She turned her back to both the window and the sun, stifling a yawn. Kassandra lay beside her, one arm folded under her head in place of the pillow. Her other arm was stretched out between them, having been moved when Daphnae turned over. There was a slight crease in Kassandra’s brow as if she were having an unpleasant dream. Daphnae watched her for a moment, almost making up her mind to go back to sleep. The day was still early, after all. A little sleep wouldn’t hurt.

“What are you looking at?” Kassandra murmured without opening her eyes.

“Just you,” Daphnae replied simply. 

A grunt was Kassandra’s only response before she yawned and stretched languidly across the bed. Only then did she open her eyes, blinking slowly for a few moments as she adjusted to the light.

“It’s early.”

Daphnae chuckled, elbowing Kassandra playfully. “I can agree with you there.”

Kassandra didn’t seem amused. She looked around the room tiredly. She fought back a second yawn before letting her arm lazily flop across Daphnae’s side. 

“Go back to sleep.”

Laughing, Daphnae kissed Kassandra’s forehead. It  _ did  _ sound like a good idea. But she couldn’t deny there was much for them to do. It would be better to start now, since they were both awake.

“Come on,” Daphnae sat up, pulling Kassandra’s arm as she went. “Let’s see if the others are awake.”

Kassandra took some coaxing to get out of bed, but eventually, Daphnae convinced her.

Kassandra had brought her armor into the room the evening before, but Daphnae was surprised that she didn’t take the time to put any of it on. She reached for the spear, and without the armor, Daphnae knew she only sought the comfort of its presence. Kassandra turned the spear over once in her hands as if examining it before she strapped it to her back, always just within her reach. 

Without her armor, she did not seem as intimidating as she usually did. Though no one could deny she had the body of a warrior. The tunic she was wearing did little to hide this. 

Once she was ready, Kassandra turned to Daphnae and held out her hand. Daphnae took it with a smile. Kassandra’s hand was rough and calloused, much like her own. The movement of their fingers intertwining was smooth and gentle, and Daphnae wondered if Kassandra was still reassuring herself of her own affections. It wasn’t an easy thing for either of them, but it felt right.

They walked downstairs together, enjoying the comfortable silence. There was little stirring through the house, and for just a moment they seemed to be alone together. It was nice, Daphnae had to admit. But she knew the rest of their party would be roaming around  _ somewhere. _

They found Alkibiades in the center of the house, picking at plates of meat and cheese that had been left by Aspasia’s servants. He was alone, and though he heard them enter behind him, he did not look up.

“About time someone else decided to join me.” He muttered. 

“Good morning, Alkibiades.” Daphnae tried to sound as cheerful as she could.

His only response was to glance at them over his shoulder, wearing an expression of vague irritation.

Daphnae didn’t notice it alone. Kassandra paused next to her, frowning. “What’s wrong, Alkibiades?”

He finally turned to face them, and it was very apparent that his nature was not as exuberant this morning as they were used to.

“Oh, nothing. Don’t worry, little goat. I’m just tired.”

“Tired?” Kassandra sounded surprised. “You’ve gone without your beauty rest, Alkibiades. Of course, I’m worried. How long did you three stay up bickering?”

He shrugged in way of response, turning back to the food spread before them. Kassandra withdrew from Daphnae to move beside him, and Daphnae could see the genuine concern in her eyes as she gently nudged his side.

“Alkibiades.” When he ignored her, Kassandra pressed on. “Where is everyone else?”

“Sokrates and Aristophanes are out in the city preparing,” Alkibiades finally answered. “ _ What _ they are doing, I don’t know. I could never make sense of what those two fools were talking about last night. As for Aspasia-” He raised one arm, gesturing vaguely toward the whole of the house, “She is around here somewhere.”

“Ah.” A smile played on Kassandra’s lips. “So you were here alone. Did you miss us? Is that why you’re pouting?”

“I do  _ not _ pout.”

Kassandra’s teeth flashed as her smile grew, and she pinched his arm playfully. “Yes, you do!” Alkibiades jerked his arm away with a huff, but there was light in his eyes again. “You  _ missed _ us.”

“I wish you would go back to sleep.” Alkibiades  _ sounded  _ like himself now, at least. “You were more bearable  _ unconscious. _ ”

Daphnae laughed loudly as Kassandra’s mouth fell open in shock and she brought one hand to her chest.

“Are you always so cruel in the morning?” Kassandra asked.

“I don’t know, do you always ask so many questions?”

Kassandra snorted, bringing her hand to cover her mouth as she laughed. But finally, she relented, stepping away to open just a bit of space between them. While Alkibiades seemed glad to have the distance, Daphnae was quick to fill the space Kassandra had left. It was her turn. While Kassandra moved around the table picking at food, Daphnae couldn’t resist teasing him. 

“I heard something interesting about you, Alkibiades.”

“What would that be?” His eyebrow arched as his eyes moved over the spread of food. 

Daphnae leaned in close so he was forced to look at her. “I heard you were jealous of someone.”

Alkibiades scoffed, looking at her disdainfully. “ _ Me _ ? Jealous? How ridiculous.” He rolled his eyes at the notion. “Who could I possibly be jealous of?”

“ _ Aristophanes _ ,” Daphnae teased. She watched in absolute glee as Alkibiades’s face twisted in disgust and anger. Kassandra had been right.

“I don’t want to speak of him,” Alkibiades replied dismissively. “I’ve had to see him far too much already.”

“Oh come on,” Kassandra watched in silence, peering at the pair over a goblet as Daphnae continued to tease him. “You mean you aren’t even a  _ little _ jealous?”

“Absolutely not,” Alkibiades insisted. “I am perfection, why should I be jealous of anyone? Let alone that  _ fool _ .”

Daphnae grinned, casting a glance at Kassandra who was doing her best to hide her amusement. She was clearly trying to stay out of it.

Before Daphnae could torment Alkibiades any further, the doors behind them swung open and Aspasia swept into the room. Alkibiades didn’t give her so much as a second glance as she crossed the room, but Daphnae saw that she did not notice. Aspasia’s focus was solely on Kassandra.

“I see you arrived here in one piece,” Aspasia’s voice still held the authority Daphnae had felt the day before, and it was still something to get used to. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than in the prison,” Kassandra replied. “Thank you. How are you, Aspasia?”

“I’ve been better.” She didn’t seem interested in small talk. “I’m glad to see you’re awake. We have much to discuss.” Kassandra looked between Alkibiades and Daphnae before Aspasia added, “Privately.”

Confusion was apparent in Kassandra’s expression, but she made no attempt to argue.

“Alright,” Kassandra said as she made her way around the table.

“It won’t take long,” Aspasia assured her. “Then you can go into the city and help Sokrates and Aristophanes. They should be ready for you then.” Kassandra shrugged, and Aspasia turned to Alkibiades, “Try to do something useful today, Alkibiades.”

“Don’t expect me to over-exert myself.” He replied with a sly grin.

Aspasia smiled, slipping her arm through Kassandra’s and turning her toward the door. Daphnae watched Aspasia lead Kassandra out of the room, and even when the door shut behind them she found herself looking at the place they had just been. Alkibiades leaned in over her shoulder, so close she could feel his breath on her ear.

“ _ Jealous? _ ”

It was then that Daphnae realized she had been staring, and she thrust her elbow backward, making contact with Alkibiades stomach. He grunted in discomfort but she had to give him credit for not doubling over.

“Hush.” She hissed at him.

He laughed, which was surprising. “You are so terribly serious. No wonder Kassandra is so taken with you.”

Daphnae rolled her eyes, doing little to mask her irritation with him. “Are you finished?”

“Unfortunately.” The dancing light in his eyes said otherwise, “I do have work to do.”

“You?” Daphnae snorted, thoroughly skeptical. “I didn’t think you worked.”’

“I do today.”

He had her attention. “What do you need to do?”

“I have to go see a man.”

“Just a man?” Daphnae had a feeling she wouldn’t get much else out of him, “What else?”

Alkibiades looked at her and arched a brow, “What? Are you interested?”

“I might be.”

“Well, I suppose you  _ can  _ come with me…”

“But…?” Daphnae waited for him to finish.

“I’ll need you to get something for me.”

Groaning, Daphnae tried to ignore how pleased he seemed. “What could you possibly need?”

“A feather.” 

“What? A feather? That’s all?”

“More specifically,” He explained, “A feather from our eagle friend outside.”

“You want me to get a feather from Ikaros?”

“Yes.” Alkibiades nodded, but Daphnae couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. “I think he would be far more willing to share one with you than he would me. But it is imperative that it is a feather from  _ him. _ ”

“If I get it, you have to tell me where we’re going.”

“To the statue of Athena.”

The answer made no sense, but it was an answer all the same. “Fine.” Daphnae told him, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

* * *

“Any reason we needed privacy?” Kassandra asked, following Aspasia’s lead into another room. 

Aspasia let go of Kassandra’s arm but didn’t move away from her. “Do you really want to hear Alkibiades whine about Aristophanes any more than necessary?”

Kassandra hesitated. “No.”

“That’s what I thought.” Aspasia had a way of standing so close they were almost touching, and Kassandra had to go to great lengths to prevent any unwanted contact. She rarely let anyone stand this close to her without her feeling threatened. Aspasia either didn’t notice or didn’t care, for she was still talking. “Besides, he’ll find something to do while we’re occupied in here.”

“Well, maybe you can at least tell me what’s going on.” That’s all Kassandra wanted, in truth. She wanted answers. When she left Sokrates and Aristophanes the night before they were no closer to figuring out their own plans than she was. Aspasia surely had to know what the fools were up to now.

“Of course. I agreed with their idea to undermine Kleon, it’s the safest idea we have. If you kill him too soon-.”

“He’s martyred.” Kassandra finished. “I heard.”

“Well, they both have an idea.” Aspasia continued. “Though I have to admit I prefer Aristophanes’s method, there’s no telling Sokrates that.”

“I’m glad  _ you  _ made sense of all that arguing.” Kassandra huffed, remembering the headache it had given her.

“Yes well, they never did sort it out. So they’re doing both.”

“Both.” Kassandra nodded. Of course it wouldn’t be easy. “So what are they doing?”

“Sokrates is going to do one of his debates in the center of town. He wanted you to find something for him.”

“Ugh.” Kassandra wondered if Sokrates truly loved the sound of his own voice  _ that  _ much. “Do I have to?”

Aspasia offered a tight-lipped smile to show her sympathy. “Unfortunately. He has some good points, though. It will convince some of his philosophical friends to turn against Kleon’s leadership.”

If Aspasia recommended it, Kassandra was willing to trust her judgment. She had already helped Kassandra and Myrrine so much that Kassandra was indebted to her. Her favor was invaluable. But Kassandra had to admit that Aspasia knew far more about the allegiance of Athenian citizens than she did. Kassandra knew Aspasia made the interests of the people her top priority. If anyone knew how to sway them, it would be her.

“Alright. What about Aristophanes?”

Aspasia sighed. “ _ That  _ is a little more complicated. He’s composed some sort of play, meant to make Kleon out to be a fool.”

“A play? Will that do any good?”

“I think so,” Aspasia assured. “It will appeal to a broad audience of Athenian citizens, plus, if he words it correctly, Kleon will be publicly humiliated. Aristophanes has been writing it for weeks, while you were in prison. It’s finally ready.”

“Kleon will watch it?” Having him out in the open could be an opportunity to kill him, and Kassandra was far too tempted by the prospect. She wanted him to suffer.

“Yes.” As if she read her mind, Aspasia looked at her sternly, putting a hand on Kassandra’s arm. “But you are  _ not  _ going to hurt him. Not yet. He’ll be in the audience, and he’ll feel the effects of this firsthand. Both Sokrates and Aristophanes need to succeed if we’re going to get enough people to turn against him. He isn’t as beloved as Perikles was, but he  _ is  _ feared. Just like you.”

Kassandra let out a huff of frustration, pulling her arm away from Aspasia. Despite this, she could still feel Aspasia’s hand on her skin, and she did her best to force the feeling from her mind. She wanted  _ space _ .

“I am  _ nothing _ like him,” Kassandra growled. Aspasia was unbothered by her temper. Clearly, Aspasia had  _ something  _ in mind for Kassandra.“What do you want me to do?” 

“Just go help them. It’s that simple. If they both succeed, Kleon will scramble to regain his popularity, then you can have his head.”

“The sooner the better. But won’t his malakes guards be looking for me?”

“Perhaps,” Aspasia admitted. She reached up and patted Kassandra’s cheek, grinning. “But I think you’re more than capable of handling whatever he sends your way, hmm?”

Kassandra did  _ not  _ like the closeness but found herself unable to shrink away from it without looking like some kind of disgruntled child. So she bore it as best she could, ready to be out in the city and away from this house. She didn’t want it to turn into her new prison.

Aspasia seemed to sense her agitation, merely motioning toward the door. “Fine, go on then. They’ll both be waiting for you.”

Kassandra nodded, turning swiftly to leave. The open air and the crowds of citizens would be a welcome escape. It had been too long since she had been free to roam as she pleased, and she planned on taking full advantage of it. She had just pushed into the door when Aspasia spoke up from behind her.

“Oh, and Kassandra?” Kassandra stopped, leaning her weight against the door and turning her head to listen without glancing back. She wanted to go outside so badly, she was starting to feel suffocated. 

“What?”

“Don’t forget your armor,” Aspasia told her. “I have a feeling you may need it.”

* * *

 

The giant statue of Athena towered over the city, the stoic eyes of the goddess of wisdom seeing all as the citizens of Athens buzzed about on their business beneath her. She was truly a sight to behold, and Daphnae held her breath in awe as she looked upon her. Alkibiades was leading her by the arm so she moved automatically, her eyes transfixed by the colossal image of the goddess. 

“ _ There _ he is,” Alkibiades sighed with relief as he tugged on Daphnae’s arm. 

She finally pulled her gaze away from the statue, forcing herself to look forward and see who Alkibiades was referring to. There were many people gathered around them, offering up both prayers and praises. But the one that drew her attention was the Athenian soldier. He was pacing back and forth at the statue’s feet, his gaze turned upwards just as Daphnae’s had been. He seemed to be muttering to himself as he walked.

“Demosthenes?” Alkibiades called out. He freed his arm from Daphnae’s as they drew closer. The man’s head turned as Alkibiades spoke his name, and he took a moment to quietly size the pair up before crossing his arms.

“Yes?” 

There was a gentleness in his eyes that Daphnae thought ill-suited a soldier. But the way he stood did little to betray any further softness.

Alkibiades stood for a moment, contemplating his words. “How is your war going, general?”

“Athens is doing well,” Demosthenes answered. “But I fear the war may go on for some time still.”

“Is that so?” Alkibiades toyed with a strand of his hair, his eyes affixed to Demosthenes without blinking. “I’ve heard that you’ve been a little...short-handed.”

Demosthenes scoffed at the idea. “I don’t know who told you that. We have no shortage of soldiers.”

“Are you sure?” Alkibiades pressed further. “If that were true, you wouldn’t be in the business of hiring a misthios to do your dirty work for you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Daphnae saw Alkibiades’s expression change in an instant. He went from quietly amused to downright self-satisfied. Daphnae had no more than blinked before Alkibiades brandished the feather she had taken from Ikaros, twirling it between his fingers. He took care to make sure the tip brushed Demosthenes’s chin.

“Don’t you?” Alkibiades purred. 

Daphnae saw Demosthenes’s eyes narrow as he watched the feather, and that was when she saw the true danger that lurked just under the surface. It was something he clearly took care to hide well. She didn’t know what Kassandra had done for him, but it was obvious he hadn’t expected Alkibiades to know about it.

“What do you want?” Demosthenes asked with a growl. 

Alkibiades shrugged one shoulder, lowering the feather from Demosthenes’s view. “I believe we have a mutual friend.”

“I disagree.”

Alkibiades hummed, ignoring the comment. “I came all this way to see if you were willing to… _ help _ our friend.”

Demosthenes appeared to understand  _ who  _ Alkibiades was talking about, but Daphnae was unsure of how much he knew in truth, or how willing he would be to help them. 

“Help how?” Demosthenes had lowered his voice so that no unwelcome passerby could hear them.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the little escape that happened. I just want to know what your orders are regarding the matter.”

“I have heard. Kleon made sure we  _ all _ heard about it. We have orders to capture the prisoner if we can, and to kill them if we can’t.”

Daphnae couldn’t help but feel a little defensive. How could she be sure they could trust this man?

“Oh no, no no,” Alkibiades waved dismissively. “There’ll be none of that. Has Kleon increased the number of guards in the city? At all?”

Demosthenes hesitated. “No. He hasn’t. Unfortunately, we can’t spare the men.”

“ _ And _ ,” Alkibiades continued with great emphasis, “He has no way of knowing that our friend hasn’t already escaped the city.”

Demosthenes sighed. “I have a feeling they  _ haven’t _ , have they?”

“Don’t worry about  _ that _ .” Alkibiades insisted. “Is Kleon trying to track down his prisoner?”

“Yes. He’s hired a few of his  _ own  _ mercenaries. There’s quite a price for their head, at the moment.”

Alkibiades wore a sickly sweet smile as he reached out and patted Demosthenes on the shoulder. 

“Well our friend is _ very _ dangerous, I’m not worried about mercenaries. That is  _ all  _ I needed to know.”

“Where is she?”

It was the first time Demosthenes had addressed that it truly was Kassandra they were speaking of. The question caused Alkibiades to become still, and Daphnae felt her whole body tense as she watched him. While a select few  _ did  _ know that Kassandra was staying in Aspasia’s home, she didn’t trust Demosthenes enough with that information. Nor did she know what she’d do to Alkibiades if he shared it. 

“Why, here in Athens of course!” Alkibiades’s laughter didn’t lighten Demosthenes’s expression. “The place where democracy was born!”

“ _ Alkibiades _ .” Daphnae reached out and pinched his arm, trying to prevent him from saying much more. 

Demosthenes unfolded his arms. “I’m not surprised our friend stayed here.”

“Of course!” Alkibiades was dangerously close to drawing unwanted attention, and Daphnae was doing little to effectively stop him. “As long as Kleon still lives--.”

“Alkibiades!” Daphnae hissed, yanking his arm roughly. “ _ Enough _ .”

They all knew Kleon would be Kassandra’s next target, but it was best not to announce it to the whole of Athens. Alkibiades finally acknowledged her and decided to continue on without finishing the thought. Alkibiades recovered after a pause, smiling.

“ _ You,  _ my dear general, have to decide which side you’re on.”

“I am, always, on the side of Athens.”

“Ah. But is Kleon?”

Demosthenes said nothing, only staring as Alkibiades took a step back.

“If you’ll excuse us, general,” Alkibiades said, extending his hand toward Demosthenes. “We really should be going.”

Demosthenes hesitantly took the hand that was offered to him, and Alkibiades held his grasp for only a moment. When he withdrew, Daphnae saw Demosthenes had Ikaros’s feather clutched in his fist. Alkibiades turned on his heel before anything else could be said, and once again took Daphnae by the arm and spun her around. He made it a few steps before he stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

“One more thing,” His voice carried loftily back towards Demosthenes. “Where is Kleon sending all his new soldiers to anyway?”

They caught Demosthenes looking down at the feather in his fist. He looked up in surprise, but after a moment he answered.  “Amphipolis, if all goes well. There’s a Spartan soldier there, Brasidas, who is leading the Spartans to attack.”

The mention of Brasidas caught Daphnae’s attention, Kassandra was close to him. If the Spartans already had troops in Amphipolis, it gave Kassandra an opportunity to fight Kleon in the open. She just had to get there in time.

“Amphipolis.” Alkibiades echoed. “Fascinating.”

He led Daphnae through the square and away from Demosthenes. Once they were clear of most of the crowd and heading down an alley alone, Daphnae stopped and pulled her arm free so that Alkibiades had to look at her.

“What on earth was that about?”

“What do you mean?” Alkibiades asked innocently.

“ _ That _ .” Daphnae motioned behind her, toward where Demosthenes was surely still standing. 

Alkibiades was unperturbed. “I thought he would be able to help us. I was right.”

“How?”

“Well, now I know that Kleon  _ isn’t  _ sending guards to track Kassandra down.”

He could be truly infuriating. “By talking to one of Kleon’s  _ generals _ ? Now he knows Kassandra is still in Athens. If she gets hurt-.”

“Kassandra is no stranger to fighting these mercenaries. Demosthenes certainly won’t be sending any.”

“How do you know we can trust him?”

“Because Kassandra does.”

Daphnae crossed her arms.  _ That _ she wouldn’t argue. Kassandra’s trust was not easily won. Still, she couldn’t shake her unease.

“Don’t worry, kitten.” His attempt at comfort did little. “Of all the enemies she has in Greece, that man is not one of them. He may hate Sparta, but Demosthenes is no fool.”

She didn’t feel convinced, but when Alkibiades motioned that they should keep walking, she followed him. 

“What about Amphipolis?”

“Now we know where Kleon is focusing all of his efforts,” Alkibiades explained. “If Sokrates and Aristophanes are successful, Kleon will pour himself into this to try and salvage his control over Athens.”

She couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something. “Why would his general tell the truth if this were the case? Why would he betray Kleon? How do you know this isn’t a trap?”

“I don’t,” Alkibiades admitted. “But I do know that Demosthenes is very devoted to Athens, and to Greece. His allegiance isn’t to a single man.”

“So you think he’d be willing to expose Kleon, knowing that Kassandra wants to kill him?”

“I think he already has.”

“And if it  _ is  _ a trap?” Daphnae asked. The doubt gnawed at her. “What then?”

“I don’t know. That isn’t my concern. I will be here, in Athens-.”

“Which leaves Kassandra to deal with it.” Daphnae finished.

“We all have to do our part. This was mine.”

Daphnae sighed. Alkibadies’s methods were not what she expected. It was a lot to consider, and a lot of trust to give a stranger. But she held onto a sliver of faith that Kassandra  _ did  _ know and trust Demosthenes. Alkibiades seemed grateful that she had no more questions as they walked back toward Aspasia’s together. The questions she did have could be saved later, for Kassandra. 

* * *

 

Kassandra was glad to be done with that foolish play. The way Thespis and Aristophanes had tried to portray her grandfather Leonidas was borderline insulting. Kassandra had done her best not to interfere but with the drunken fool Thespis trying to run things it couldn’t be helped. 

However, the look on Kleon’s face had made the insult worth it. He had been thoroughly humiliated in front of a plethora of Athenians, just as Aristophanes had expected. Kassandra had to give Aristophanes credit for that, at least. 

She hoped that Sokrates’s debate would be less labor-intensive. She was tracing her steps back to Perikles’s house, on her way to find him. Kassandra was pleasantly surprised to find him waiting outside for her. 

“Ah.” His face lit up as he recognized her, and he quickly shuffled over to meet her. “There you are, I’ve been waiting.”

“Blame Aristophanes,” Kassandra complained, “I had to track down his precious actor, then make sure he didn’t turn the script into some incoherent babbling.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Sokrates waved his arm dismissively, “Did it  _ work _ ?”

“I think so.” She thought back to how agitated Kleon had looked. “They made Kleon out to be a fool.”

Sokrates nodded, “Good. Now,  _ we  _ can get to work.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I believe Kleon is hiding something in the Akropolis.” He explained. “Evidence of his corruption, if you will. If you can go find out what it is, we can use it against him in a speech for the people.”

“You want  _ me _ to go?”

“Well...yes.” Sokrates looked at her as if were ridiculous she even asked. “You’re far better at sneaking around than I am, after all.”

“That may be true, but I’m no errand boy.”

“No, but you  _ are  _ a misthios.”

“Those aren’t the same!” Kassandra argued.

Sokrates shrugged. “Of course they are. But as a misthios, you are far more likely to kill someone in the process.”

Kassandra stared at him. It was hard to tell when Sokrates was joking or not. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was being completely serious. Dealing with Thespis had already given her a headache, and she wasn’t willing to make it worse by arguing with Sokrates.

“Alright. Akropolis. Evidence against Kleon. Got it.” She massaged her temple with a sigh. “Anything else?”

Sokrates scratched his beard in thought for a moment. Finally, he shook his head. “No. That will be all. If you  _ do  _ find anything, come find me again. I’ll be at the Pnyx.”

“Fine.”

Kassandra would be glad when this was over with. It was a lot of effort to put forward just to kill Kleon in the end, she thought. 

“I need a new profession.” She muttered to herself when Sokrates turned from her to leave. Surely there had to be something easier she could do. Kassandra thought she said it quietly enough no one would hear her, but she could swear she heard Sokrates laugh as he walked away.

* * *

 

The word had spread around Athens in a matter of  _ hours _ . Daphnae was there when a citizen came running to tell Aspasia that Kleon was boarding a ship and preparing to leave. Their plan to discredit him had worked almost flawlessly, and Daphnae had to admit that she was surprised. Kassandra and Sokrates had not yet returned by the time they heard the news, so now all they had to do was wait. Once Kassandra returned it would be her place to take over, and with Brasidas waiting in Amphipolis, it was only a matter of telling her.

Aspasia and Alkibiades were talking quietly amongst themselves, but Daphnae sat away from them, content to sit with her own thoughts. Aristophanes had not returned, and they did not expect him to. 

When Kassandra finally arrived, she came with Sokrates. Sokrates appeared to be very satisfied with how things had turned out, and would likely be even more pleased with hearing Kleon was on the move. Kassandra made a point to walk close to where Daphnae was seated, silently reaching out for her. Daphnae thought she looked a little frustrated, but as their fingertips brushed together Kassandra let out a sigh and seemed to relax the slightest amount. Daphnae offered her a soft smile, meant only for her comfort. They did have good news, after all.

“Kassandra, Sokrates,” Aspasia spoke from where she stood with Alkibiades, grinning triumphantly. “It worked.”

“Thank the gods,” Kassandra muttered, crossing her arms. “I’ve run all over Athens for these two fools. I’m glad to see it was  _ worth  _ something.”

“Kleon has already boarded a ship,” Aspasia continued. “He should be leaving soon, if he hasn’t already.”

“Do we know where he’s going?”

“Amphipolis,” Alkibiades answered. “The Spartans have forces there. Kleon will be looking for a military victory to make up for all of this.”

“Amphipolis? How do we know?” Kassandra sounded distrustful, as Daphnae had felt earlier. It  _ could _ be a trap, and Daphnae was glad she wasn’t the only one who thought so.

“Daphnae and I spoke to Demosthenes,” Alkibiades replied. “He’s the one who told us.”

At the drop of his name, Kassandra’s guard lowered almost instantly. Daphnae was shocked. She had not doubted Alkibiades when he said Kassandra trusted Demosthenes, but she hadn’t expected that trust to be this strong. 

“When do we leave?” Kassandra asked the room at large. 

Alkibiades glanced at Daphnae, giving her a knowing look as their eyes met. There would be no  _ we _ . Aspasia had sent a servant to go alert Barnabas, so he was likely waiting on the Adrestia, ready to sail at a moment’s notice. The rest of them would be staying. They had done their part, getting this far. Like a wounded deer Kleon had fled the safety and protection of Athens, and now it was up to Kassandra to finish him off. There was not much else they could do to help her. It was her battle now.

Kassandra looked around at the four of them, their silence saying more than their own words could. It was suffocating, really, just to sit there and watch. Daphnae couldn’t bear it.

“Barnabas is getting the Adrestia ready,” Daphnae said aloud, looking up at Kassandra. “We thought you’d like to leave as soon as you got the chance.”

“I didn’t think it’d be this soon,” Kassandra admitted. 

“None of us did.” Aspasia countered. “But this is what you wanted, isn’t it? The sooner you put your blade in his neck, the better.”

Kassandra nodded in agreement. “I’ll go get the rest of my things.” She paused, taking a moment to truly look at the four of them. “Thank you, for everything. You’ll have to pass my thanks on to Aristophanes as well.”

“Of course we will,” Sokrates promised. “Now go kill that vile piece of filth before he destroys the democracy we’ve worked so hard to build.”

Kassandra left with a smile, heading to the room upstairs to get the few trivial items she had left there. Daphnae folded her hands in her lap and sighed, listening to her footsteps fading as Sokrates struck up a conversation with Aspasia, giving her all the details of the speech he had given.

Lost in thought, Daphnae almost didn’t hear Alkibiades clear his throat. But it was just distinct enough over Sokrates’s droning that it drew her attention. She looked up at him to see if he was all right, only to see him staring at her. When she met his gaze he gently tilted his head to one side, motioning toward the door. He wanted her to go. She didn’t know if she should or not, or if Kassandra would want to be alone. It felt like all they had done lately was say goodbye. It was a tiring prospect, but Daphnae finally relented.

She quietly slipped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her. She padded up the stairs as softly as she could, but when she reached the bedroom door she leaned against it, taking a deep breath. She was so tired of this. It was her own foolish heart that led her to push the door open slowly, looking about the room looking for Kassandra. 

Surprisingly, Kassandra was seated on the edge of the bed, leaning over to rest her elbows on her knees as she massaged her temples. She looked up as Daphnae opened the door, watching her tiredly. 

Kassandra straightened as Daphnae crossed the room, moving to stand between Kassandra’s legs. She draped an arm around Kassandra’s shoulders, bringing her other hand up to brush back a loose strand of hair. She said nothing but gently leaned against Kassandra as her arms slipped around Daphnae’s waist. Kassandra sighed loudly once Daphnae finished with her hair, letting her head rest against Daphnae’s chest.

An idea struck her as they held each other, and Daphnae hoped it would lighten Kassandra’s mood.

“Have you heard from Brasidas?” Daphnae asked quietly.

“No. He was wounded at Pylos and I thought he was-.” Kassandra stopped herself, and Daphnae heard her swallow.  _ Dead _ . She didn’t have to say it.

“Demosthenes told us that Brasidas is alive, in Amphipolis.” She felt Kassandra tense at her words, and she pulled back just enough to look at her. 

“ _ What _ ?”

Daphnae nodded. “He’s leading the Spartans there.”

The realization dawned slowly in Kassandra’s eyes, but it was overshadowed quickly by sheer relief. Daphnae smiled in return, leaning down to kiss Kassandra’s forehead. Brasidas was dear to her, and it must feel wonderful to know that he was not only alive, but would be there to fight with her in Amphipolis.

“See?” Daphnae said in a teasing tone, “Now you won’t be by yourself.”

“No,” Kassandra flashed a toothy grin. “I’ll have plenty of help there.”

“It’ll let you focus on Kleon, at least.”

Kassandra hummed in agreement, but her joy was short-lived. “I just hate that I have to leave again.”

Daphnae shrugged. “I’ve just accepted that we’re going spend the rest of our lives chasing each other around Greece.”

“Maybe we’ll settle down, eventually.”

Daphnae choked back a laugh and shook her head. “Us? Really? I don’t think so.”

“It’s a nice thought.” Kassandra offered. “After I kill Kleon…”

“You’ll go around Greece finishing off the rest of the Cult.” Daphnae finished for her.

“Well,  _ yes. _ ” Kassandra frowned. “But after that.”

Daphnae traced her fingers along Kassandra’s jaw, succumbing to the urge to lean down and kiss her. Kassandra sighed as their lips met, and Daphnae understood.  Even if the Cult was truly defeated, she was certain there would almost always be  _ something  _ to do. It was a nice thought that this might be the last goodbye they had for a while, and that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , they would be able to spend more time together after Kassandra returned from Amphipolis. But Daphnae knew not to expect too much. Settling down didn’t seem like something either of them would ever do. It was best to take it one day at a time and enjoy the time they  _ did  _ have. There would always be quiet moments in between, they just had to find them.

When they broke apart, Kassandra sat back and looked up at Daphnae with such adoration that it broke Daphnae’s heart.

“Where will you  _ really _ go after you kill Kleon?” Daphnae murmured, brushing her thumb across Kassandra’s lips.

Kassandra thought about it, smiling softly against Daphnae’s touch. “Sparta.”

“Sparta.” Daphnae echoed. “For how long?”

“I don’t know. Will you come back there, too?”

Daphnae laughed. “You just don’t want to have to track me down.” Kassandra offered no argument, and Daphnae couldn’t help but tease her. “Lazy.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen,” Kassandra said honestly. “But I do want to go home. I want to rest. If Kleon dies, I might have time.”

“Then I  _ might _ be in Sparta,” Daphnae replied.

“Maybe?”

“Maybe.” 

Kassandra knew Daphnae would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she could. She seemed satisfied, even with a maybe. Another kiss was the only acceptable promise Daphnae could give her. Even then, it didn’t seem like it was enough. She didn’t know if it ever would be.

It was Daphnae who finally broke away, taking a step back and pulling Kassandra to her feet.

“You should go,” Daphnae told her. “Barnabas will be waiting.”

Kassandra wanted to argue, Daphnae could see it in her eyes. She wanted  _ more _ . But now wasn’t the time, even Kassandra knew that. That didn’t stop her from pouting, though.

Daphnae took Kassandra’s hand and squeezed it. “Be careful.”

Kassandra snorted. “Me? I’m not the one who needs to be careful. Kleon has a whole army that should be afraid of me.”

“That’s more like it.” It was good to hear the confidence in her voice again. It made the worry a little easier to bear. “Go on.”

Kassandra leaned her forehead against Daphnae for the shortest of moments, closing her eyes and drawing in a deep breath.

_ I’ll miss you _ .

Daphnae didn’t say it, she didn’t feel she needed to. It was there, hanging between them in an unspoken understanding. Daphnae sighed as Kassandra pulled away for the last time, not knowing when she’d see her again.” 

“I’ll see you in Sparta, Daphnae.”

_ I love you _ . It was right there, on the tip of her tongue. She had said it before, what made this so different? 

“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Ubisoft


	14. The Cost of War

The helmet felt heavy in Kassandra’s hands. Heavier than it had when she took it from Nikolaos, from her _father_. She held the helmet out before her delicately, as if would break at the slightest mistake. She wondered how things would have been different if the Cult hadn’t forced the Pythia to lie for them.

Would she have truly been a Spartan soldier, following in her father’s footsteps? What would have happened to Alexios?

That life was a world away from her now, no longer a possibility. She _hated_ Nikolaos. But still, she had spared him. Even she didn’t understand why. Buried deep under all of her anger resided a child who only wished to have their father’s love again. In spite of this, Kassandra hated him. She wanted nothing from him, there was nothing he could give her, nothing to take away or mend the pain that he had caused her. There would be no forgiveness, only acceptance.

Despite Nikolaos, today, she was a Spartan. She had regained her citizenship on her own, as well as the forgiveness of both the kings. She would be their soldier and play her part in their war. Her reasons were selfishly her own, driving her to disrupt Kleon’s advances as much as possible.

The Wolf of Sparta still lived, though seldom few knew that fact. Stentor did, but it was only Nikolaos himself that had saved Stentor from Kassandra’s blade. Had he not intervened she’d have another Spartan officer’s blood on her hands. But Nikolaos was no longer the soldier he once was. He was old, and the years were taking their toll on him. For Kassandra, however, this was not the case. She slowly lifted the helmet from where she was holding it and pulled it over her own head. Today, the Wolf of Sparta lived. It would not be forever, most things never were. But this was hers, her _birthright_ , and at one time in her life, this had been all she had ever wanted.

Today, she was Sparta’s champion, and she would wear her father’s helmet into battle. Today, Kleon would die, and as he drew his last breaths Kassandra was sure she would find _pleasure_.

The Adrestia would be docking near Amphipolis within a few minutes, and she was taking the time to prepare. They had followed Kleon all this way, and Kassandra was ready to bring his miserable life to an end. She hoped this would be enough. She had put too much at risk to come this far.

Once Kassandra was sure all her armor was in order she made her way above deck where Barnabas was waiting for her. He gave her a once over, inspecting her armor for a moment before he looked back toward the dock.

“Are you ready, Kassandra?”

“I’m more than ready, Barnabas.”

“Good, once this is over we can go home.”

Kassandra laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I thought the Adrestia was your home, Barnabas.”

“You know what I mean,” he grumbled.

She did. They wanted the same thing: rest. Kassandra feared she wouldn’t get any until she managed to return home to Sparta, and that felt very far away indeed. There was tiredness building up inside her. Her body would endure it, but her mind would not. It would be good to go home, but there was still much work to be done. So there they stood, together, with Kassandra’s hand on his shoulder, watching as the Adrestia pulled up alongside the dock. They were tired, and the battle had not yet even begun.

“Be good, Barnabas,” Kassandra told him once the ship came to a standstill.

“Be better.” Barnabas smiled. Kassandra nodded, surprised when Barnabas pulled her into a hug.

“I’ll be back soon.”

He gave her a reassuring pat on the back before she left him. He would take care of the Adrestia in her absence. How long this would take, she truly didn’t know.

To her surprise, there was still a group of soldiers in the camp. She didn’t know if the battle had already started, but she knew the Athenians were already there. So the fact that these Spartans remained was unusual. Though she couldn’t fault them much if she too was late.

Kassandra received a few sidelong glances as she entered the camp, but she paid them no mind. But it was seeing the familiar face of Brasidas in the heart of the camp, giving orders, that sent a wave of relief washing over her. She had not seen him since his injury in Pylos, and it was good to see him well.

“Brasidas!”

When Kassandra called his name he turned, breaking out into a smile as he recognized her. He held his arms open as she approached, and she stepped gladly into his embrace.

“Kassandra!” There was surprise and laughter in his voice. “I’m glad to see you!”

She stepped back, holding him at arm’s length to look at him. “It’s good to see you in one piece, Brasidas. After Pylos…” She trailed off, shaking her head.

“Ah.” Brasidas patted her shoulder comfortingly. “My leg, yes.”

“How is it? What happened?”

“I was taken back to Sparta to recover.” He explained. “It won’t be the same, now. But it’s healed well.”

Kassandra was glad to see him well. Knowing she would be fighting alongside him brought great comfort. There were few she would trust by her side in battle, and he was the first. Brasidas was still smiling, and he took in the sight of her armor with an approving nod.

“You finally look like a Spartan,” Brasiadas laughed. “Have you come to help us?”

“I’ve come to kill Kleon,” Kassandra said. “Whatever Athenians fall before him will be to Sparta’s benefit, don’t you think?”

“As long as you don’t kill more than me.”

Kassandra grinned. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

Brasidas grew serious for just a moment. “There are some Athenian archers, some stragglers, that are nearby. We’re going to go take care of them, then join the battle.”

“Alright.” Kassandra motioned for Brasidas to go ahead. “I have my own bow. Lead the way.”

* * *

 

The morning sun was slowly creeping across the village when Daphnae emerged from her hut. She had slept well. There were a few of her sisters loitering around the embers of a nearby fire, and as Daphnae approached they all turned to look at her.

“Good morning,” Daphnae said with a smile.

They murmured greetings of their own, none of them too happy. Her smile faded as she looked at the small group in front of her.

“What? What is it?”

One of them, a stout woman named Timari took a step forward. “We were just wondering how long you’d be staying this time.”

In truth, Daphnae didn’t have an answer. But this was nothing _new_. She was always moving around Greece, for she had taken it upon herself to watch over that which was once sacred. Abandoned temples, like the one in Phokis, long forgotten shrines, these were all important and needed to be maintained. Her sisters knew of this work. Though her more recent absences had been a result of Kassandra, it didn’t change the fact that it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“I don’t know,” Daphnae said truthfully. “Maybe weeks, maybe months, you know as well as I do that there’s work to be done.”

“I don’t think you’ve been doing much of that,” Timari replied. “We’re just afraid that you’ve begun to love the Eagle-Bearer more than Artemis.”

It wasn’t true, but Daphnae was unsure of how she should explain it. In her heart, she held both. Though she had been spending more time with Kassandra, for Kassandra’s sake, this didn’t change how devoted her heart was to the goddess. Kassandra had promised she would never take that away from her. Daphnae trusted Kassandra whole-heartedly.

“I do love both,” Daphnae explained. “But I don’t think my devotion to the goddess has been compromised.”

Timari stared at her with a sad expression. “We just want you to be careful, Daphnae.”

“I will be. Thank you.” Daphnae sighed. “I can always pray for forgiveness.”

Her sister gave her an understanding nod. “I hope that will be enough.”

With that, the small group dissipated, leaving Daphnae more or less alone in the heart of the village.  Daphnae made plans to go around the village and see what work was to be done.

It was part of her duty, of course, to make sure that her sisters were well cared for. But as she busied herself with the menial tasks of the village, it kept her mind from wandering back to Kassandra. The worry for her love’s safety in Amphipholis would be too much to bear if she didn't find some way to distract herself. Though she could only do so much to create this distraction. Kassandra was no stranger to battle, Daphnae told herself. Everything would be fine. She couldn’t allow herself to run off at every time she worried about Kassandra. She had to wait. Daphnae knew she would leave again, eventually. She would go back to Sparta to be with Kassandra once the battle was over, whenever that might be. It was hard to tell.

She had to concentrate on her village, on her sisters. They were right, in their own way. She could plan for Sparta later. Daphnae had to focus on what was here, now, in front of her. Dreaming of Kassandra would do her little good. That would inevitably be saved for night, when Daphnae was alone and left to her own worrying thoughts. Until then, she would ignore her fears as best she could.

She made up her mind to prepare an offering and go pray to the goddess later, when she could be alone. That would clear her mind better than anything.

* * *

 

The battlefield was enveloped in chaos. But even with the war raging on around her, Kassandra felt peace. She had been _trained_ for this. Nikolaos’s dreams, though late and imperfect, were being realized through her as she cut down Athenian soldiers one after the other. Every thrust of her spear, every slice of her sword, it was all a deadly dance with Hades. The Athenians were fighting well, but even then they were no match for her. She had never expected them to be.

She had lost track of Brasidas in the fighting. When they had first joined, they had fought with their backs to each other. It had been easy, then. They fought together so effortlessly. But as the onslaught had continued they had drifted apart, but Kassandra trusted Brasidas as a soldier. He would hold his own and would expect her to do the same. Fighting was easy when there was no one to protect, no one to worry about. Kassandra’s own life never felt as if it were at risk, so long as there were no distractions.

Wrenching her sword from the chest of some poor hoplite, Kassandra looked around the sea of bodies for an opening. She found Brasidas, a few yards away, crushing an archer with his shield. He paused when he righted himself, meeting her gaze and acknowledging her with a nod. This brief peace was not meant to last.

Kassandra felt the presence of Alexios long before she saw him. But as Brasidas returned to the fight in earnest, she saw the hulking form of her brother stalking her from across the battlefield.

He had his eyes set on her and nothing else. He cut down the first four Spartans that dared to oppose him without showing the least bit of exertion. Alexios continued until the only man that stood between them was Brasidas.

“You want war?!” Alexios roared as Brasidas pulled his spear from some poor Athenian.

Kassandra saw Brasidas moving before she could bring herself to do so, and her heart stopped in her chest. Brasidas didn’t see him as she did. He saw _Deimos_ , not her brother, and this was a war. Kassandra had to stop them from killing each other. She rushed forward to intervene, just as Brasidas struck out with his spear. His first two attempts to strike her brother were deflected. This gave Alexios an opening, and a sickening punch to Brasidas’s nose caused him to stagger backward, and the following swing of Alexios’s sword forced him to drop his shield. But he still had a handle on his spear, and he would not give up so easily.

Brasidas lunged at him, no doubt hoping that reach his spear provided him would be to his advantage. But this was not the case, and each blow Alexios managed to redirect sent Brasidas reeling. Once his balance was broken, Kassandra watched as his spear was wrenched from his hands, only to be possessed by her brother.

It was over before Kassandra even realized. Alexios had turned the spear with a twist of his arm the moment it left Brasidas’s grasp. Alexios forced the spear upwards, striking Brasidas under the chin. As the spearhead pierced the top of his skull, Alexios buried the end into the ground, leaving Brasidas hanging there. He would now be a gruesome reminder of the cost of war, but to Kassandra, he was more than that.

“Brasidas!” His name left Kassandra’s voice in a strangled croak as she looked at his impaled body.

Alexios was still on the path to her, and she had no time to properly mourn the death of her friend. Alexios wanted her blood, and now, whether she liked it or not, she had to face him.

Anger bubbled in her stomach as she charged at her brother, not caring when he lifted his sword to meet her spear. With their blades locked together, Kassandra found herself inches from his face. He seemed to enjoy this.

“You take everything _so_ personally.” He said with a sneer.

Kassandra opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of an arrow whizzing towards them stopped her. Kassandra waited for a blow, but none ever came. Instead, it was Alexios who let out a gasp of pain and surprise.

Kassandra watched in horror as her brother’s body crumpled to the ground, an arrow buried in his back. She pulled her eyes from Alexios only to search for the assailant, and that was when her gaze found Kleon. They stared at each other for only a moment, Kassandra’s chest heaving as she tried to reign in her emotions. Brasidas was dead. Her _brother_ was dead. It had all happened so quickly. Staring, for even a heartbeat, was all Kassandra could do. Something inside her, something that had been under pressure this whole time, that had been buried by the hope she had held onto so dearly, _snapped_ . Kleon must have felt it too, as fear painted his expression. He dropped his bow, turned on his heel and _ran_. Kassandra cast one more glance down at Alexios’ still form before she took chase. She tore after him as every ounce of her being possessed her to finally end this man. As Kleon took to the beach, all Kassandra could see was red.

Kleon had barely reached the beach when Kassandra overtook him. He had just enough time to pull his sword before Kassandra attacked him. She held no regard for form, or for strategy. She slashed and stabbed at him in ways she would not normally consider practical for combat. But now that didn’t matter. Kleon could do little to keep up with the rain of blows at first, until he finally found his footing. When Kassandra lunged at him, he successfully deflected her blow and lowered his shoulder to push her back. The impact caused her to pause, and she took a deep breath as she watched him. He stalked in front of her, carefully sizing her up as he planned his next move. Despite how he seemed, she could sense his underlying fear, could see it in his eyes. Kleon was staring his death in the face, and _he knew it_.

“You could have joined us!” He shouted at her, the desperation seeping through his voice. Reason wouldn’t help him now. “You _should_ have joined us! You could have fought alongside me. Alongside your _brother._ ”

Kassandra growled, tightening her grip on her spear. “I would _never_ join you. Your fucking Cult has _destroyed_ my family! Don’t you see that?”

“We could be your new family, Kassandra. Blood doesn’t matter-.”

Kassandra had heard enough. She charged at him, spear at the ready. Kleon raised his sword in a vain attempt to defend himself. It was only when Kassandra knocked the sword from his grasp that he fell to his knees, offering his empty hands up to her.

“Have mercy,” He begged. “I’m unarmed!”

“You turned my own brother against me!” Kassandra spat at him. “You used him as your fucking puppet.” Kleon tried to protest, and Kassandra reached down and grabbed him by the throat. “You don’t deserve anything but death!”

The panic Kleon was experiencing was palpable. Kassandra wanted him to suffer, to make him feel how she had felt all these years. She knew she didn’t have enough time to put him through all of that, despite how badly she wanted to. So she would settle for killing him. She had just prepared to thrust her spear into his chest when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Looking down, she saw Kleon helplessly clutching at a dagger, buried in her armor.

“Unarmed?” Kassandra snarled. “ _Malaka_.” She dug her fingers into his neck to steady him before jerking her head forward and slamming the front of her helmet against his face.

She let him fall backward, into the surf. He sputtered as blood poured from his nose, and he scrambled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away. Kassandra watched, knowing how useless it was for him to even try. She took a few steps over to him, bringing her foot down on the back of Kleon’s skull. This forced his head under the water, and he flailed his arms helplessly as he tried to squirm free. Kassandra pressed down with greater force until Kleon’s body grew still and limp.

It was only then that she took a step back, kicking him onto his back to make sure that he was dead. Kassandra knelt down, searching his body. She didn’t expect him to have _much_ , but she didn’t plan on letting him keep any of it. It was no good to him now.

She did, however, find a letter. As Kassandra walked out of the tide, she unfolded the parchment and glanced over it. It seemed to be a letter to the leader of the Cult, this ever elusive _Ghost_.

She walked along the beach a short distance, somewhere she could still see Kleon’s body, and she knelt down in the sand. His dagger was still in her side, though it appeared that her armor had borne most of the damage. She took care in removing it, tossing the blade carelessly down in the sand. She brought her hand to the wound, frowning when her hand came back wet with her own blood. Kassandra was no stranger to injury, and despite the pain, she knew this too would heal. She could hear the battle still raging on behind her, but she had a feeling that it would end soon. She had gotten Sparta their victory, after all. She had killed countless Athenian officers, and now with Kleon dead, it wouldn’t take either army long to notice his absence.

Removing her father’s helmet, she let it rest in the sand next to her, her eyes going back to the note she’d found on Kleon. This was the most important thing she had. The anger she had felt just minutes before was slowly dissipating through her chest and she found it was being replaced an overwhelming sadness. Kassandra hoped this correspondence would give her more information. She hated the thought of having to go back to Sparta, back to her mother, empty-handed. Kleon was dead, but so was Brasidas. As for Alexios, Kassandra couldn’t bear to think of it.

* * *

 

It was early afternoon before Daphnae managed to find some time away from the village. She hoped to find peace in the stillness of the woods, and she was looking for a quiet place to pray. She had taken the time to prepare an offering before she left.

There was an altar, hidden in the woods, that Daphnae liked to visit on days where her judgment felt cloudy. What the altar was originally for, she did not know. But now, it still served a purpose. She had brought no weapons with her. These woods belonged to Artemis, and she trusted that the goddess would watch over her.

Daphnae walked to the altar, guided by her own memory. As she walked she murmured prayers under her breath, prayers meant only for the goddess of the hunt. She prayed for forgiveness, for Artemis’s understanding, and for guidance. Daphnae also prayed for Kassandra, hoping that Artemis would protect the one person her heart held most dear. There were countless other prayers whispered into the woods before Daphnae arrived where she was meant to be.

The altar, with its chipped and faded stone, was a familiar sight to Daphnae. The only thing out of place was that there was a pile of furs spread across the altar. This struck Daphnae as odd and caused her to pause. She had never known of anyone else coming out here. The furs seemed innocent enough, so she pushed herself to step closer. It was only when she was within arm’s reach of the altar that she realized what they _were_.

Before her lay the pelts of all of Artemis’s legendary beasts. The Kalydonian boar, the Kretan bull, and all the others had all been laid out with great care. Daphnae didn’t understand. After each beast had been killed, Daphnae had given each pelt to Artemis as an offering. All of this had been done in _Phokis_ , with the exception of the last, Kallisto the Bear. Daphnae herself didn’t bring them here, and none of her sisters had been involved in the task. It had been between Kassandra and herself, and Kassandra had been happy to be rid of them. Daphnae didn’t understand how they had been brought here to Chios. She wondered if it was a trap. It was possible that someone had followed her, and was waiting for the right moment to strike. But after being in Sparta, then in Athens, Daphnae found the idea a little unlikely.  

Frowning, she reached out to examine them. They were intact, as they were when Kassandra had delivered them to her. Most importantly, they were _real_. Her eyes could play tricks on her, but her hands could not. These were the pelts themselves, and they had been left on the altar for Daphnae to find.

As she examined the furs, she became acutely aware that the woods around her and grown completely silent. There were no birds, not even the sound of the breeze as it floated through the canopy of leaves overhead. It was unsettling, and as Daphnae strained her ears to listen, she felt unease churning in her stomach. Something was not right.

A snorting, growling sound came from the woods ahead of the altar, sending a jolt of fear into Daphnae’s heart. The sound was unmistakably a _bear_. With no weapons, she wouldn’t be able to defend herself. She took a deep breath and knelt behind the altar. She would make herself as small as possible to appear non-threatening, and just prayed that the bear would go on its way without disturbing her.

Her prayers went unanswered. She was on her knees, her face buried in her hands, as the bear drew ever closer.  Daphnae took a deep breath to try and calm herself when she heard the beast pause right in front of her. She considered lying down and covering her head but a low, menacing growl stopped her. Daphnae lowered her hands, determined to look death in the eyes if this was what was meant for her. What she found instead, was a massive, golden bear standing before her. Its fur shimmered in the light breaking through the leaves, and its eyes glowed in a piercing white light.

Her mouth hung open in awe. She had never seen such a magnificent creature. Bears were considered symbols of Artemis, but somehow this bear was _different_. It leaned closer, nostrils flaring as it took in her scent. Its piercing eyes never left her face, and Daphnae had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it. She found herself unable to move at all.

After a few, agonizing minutes, the bear stepped forward just enough to press its head against Daphnae’s chest. The contact sent a warmth spreading through her chest. As the feeling spread, all of her fears and worries were pushed from her heart and replaced by an overwhelming sense of peace. Daphnae hardly knew what was happening before she had wrapped her arms around the bear’s neck, holding onto it tightly as tears began to fall from her cheeks.

Daphnae wanted to hold on forever. She had never, in her whole life, felt such serenity. She had seen it out in the wild, in the eyes of deer, but only from a distance. It was not a feeling that was wasted on mortal humans, nor was it a feeling she felt she deserved. But she held on as if her life depended on it.

When the bear stepped back, Daphnae let her arms fall loosely at her sides. Though its touch was gone, the feeling lingered. For that, she was grateful. The bear crossed to the other side of the altar, stopping just behind it. Daphnae turned to face it, taking the pelts up in her arms and holding them out in way of offering. They were never meant for Daphnae to keep, and had all been obtained in Artemis’s name. The bear’s gaze mercifully left Daphnae to look at the pelts she was once again presenting. Daphnae held her breath, waiting for some kind of recognition. As she waited, she began to realize that the burden in her arms was growing lighter. Looking down, she saw the last of the pelts disappear before her very eyes. They each vanished into thin air, as if they had never been there at all. Daphnae stared blankly at her empty arms, uncertain of what this meant.

Her gaze inevitably went back to the bear and the otherworldly energy it seemed to possess. It watched her for several moments before it turned and slowly made its way back into the trees. Daphnae had no way of knowing how long she stared at the place where it last stood, trying to make sense of what had happened. Eventually, she lowered her eyes back to the altar, expecting to find it empty once again. Instead, lying in the center where the pelts had once been, Daphnae found a single eagle feather. She reached out tentatively, gently picking it up between her fingers. It was _real_ , she was certain. Just as the pelts had been. It was almost as if one had been traded for the other. She smiled as she held onto the feather, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. This had to be a sign from Artemis herself.

“Thank you,” She whispered softly, with nothing but the forest to hear her.

* * *

_Aspasia._

Kassandra felt the sting of betrayal bubbling in her chest. Aspasia had been leading the Cult this whole time. Kassandra thought about meeting Aspasia for the first time in Athens, as well as all the help Aspasia had given her and her mother in the time between. It didn’t make sense. No matter how hard Kassandra tried to understand, she simply couldn’t. How could Aspasia be the one that was behind all of this?

Kassandra understood that the Cult had been present for far longer than Aspasia had likely been involved. But Kassandra had _trusted_ her. Aspasia had known the truth this whole time and had hidden it from her. Kassandra didn’t know how Myrrine would take the news. She would have to tell her as soon as possible, but part of her wanted to spare her mother the pain. Losing Alexios would be enough.

The murmuring of voices drew Kassandra’s attention, and she clenched the parchment tightly in her fist. The battle was long over, so she didn’t know what kind of company to expect.

The two Spartan hoplites were a welcome sight, though they seemed surprised to see her.

“Eagle-Bearer?” They cautiously drew closer. “We thought you were gone.”

“Just waiting,” Kassandra answered.

“We came in search of the dead. They need to be paid the proper respects.”

Kassandra stood, retrieving her helmet and straightening her shoulders. She had expected this.

“Of course they do.” She said with a nod. “All except him.”

She watched as they looked to Kleon’s body. As they took the sight in, Kassandra began to leave.

“You killed him?”

“Yes,” Kassandra replied, not looking back at them.

“What about Deimos?”

Kassandra stopped in her tracks, taking a deep breath. She didn’t know. “Kleon struck him down.”

“We haven’t found his body.”

Kassandra’s first instinct told her that the Athenians had recovered her brother’s body sometime during the fight. She was relieved, in a way. She hadn’t been looking forward to finding his corpse for herself. She pushed the vision from her mind, and said nothing. The hoplites left her alone, allowing her to walk back to the Spartan camp in peace. She made a point of not walking past the battlefield. She’d seen enough bloodshed, today. She wanted no more.

Her knees felt weak, like they would collapse under her weight as she made her way to the camp. Her whole body felt heavy, and she could feel each inch of armor as it moved with her. It was a strange thing to be so aware, but she herself felt so numb.

The camp was full of movement, full of noise. But it was also full of the dead. The Spartans were still bringing in the bodies of the fallen, and there were a few scattered hoplites that were preparing them for burial. It would be too much to carry the bodies back to Sparta, so they would rest here, where they fell. But even the Spartans wanted to make sure they were sent off to the underworld properly.

Kassandra tried not to look at the bodies. She found a quiet corner by one of the tents and set down her helmet. With it, she left her bow and her sword. She no longer needed her weapons, they wouldn’t help her here. Kassandra traded them for a shovel. She owed Sparta nothing, but this was never about politics. So Kassandra would dig.

The hoplites had found a clear area near the camp where they were doing their best to make sure there was enough room for everyone. They saw that it would not be practical to bury everyone alone, but they still tried. Kassandra joined in silently. The exertion would provide her body some distraction, and perhaps clear her mind, though she had no hope of relief. She continued digging, well after some of the hoplites had stopped, returning to prepare the bodies. She dug until her palms were sore and blistered, and each shovelful of dirt felt like it was being dropped on her own shoulders. Kassandra didn’t know how many graves were dug. She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to care.

It was well into the night before she finally stopped. She drove the shovel into one of the loose dirt piles so it would be available refill the graves. She climbed out of the grave she had finished digging, her hands trembling from the task as she headed back into the camp. The soldiers there had begun wrapping the bodies in red shrouds, and were carrying them one by one to their makeshift graveyard. Kassandra would have been content to let them do this work alone, until she saw the body she was most dreading.

They had stripped Brasidas of his armor, and had laid him out next to the others. Taking a deep breath, Kassandra took up one of the red coverings from a passing hoplite, and made her way over to his body. The image of her brother thrusting the spear through Brasidas’ skull was still burned into her memory, and as she looked down upon his face it was all she could see. She was not able to see Brasidas as he had been, as her friend. She was grateful someone had closed his eyes.

She took great care to wrap him in the shroud as gently as she could. As she pulled the veil over his face, a lump caught in her throat and she swallowed hard trying to repress it. She blinked back the tears lingering at the corners of her eyes, ignoring the trembling of her fingers. Kassandra let out a shaky breath as she held Brasidas’ head in her hands. She leaned down slowly, pressing her forehead against his and closing her eyes as tightly as she could. She held like this for a long time, trying to force down the overwhelming feelings of guilt and grief.

If she had only been faster. If she had only been stronger. It didn’t matter now, but that didn’t stop her heart from breaking as she thought of everything she _could_ have done. Her head felt heavy as she lifted it, pressing a kiss against the cloth covering his forehead. Only then did she lay him down and begin tying the shroud to secure it.

It took great effort for her to rise to her feet. But she wasn’t finished. Despite weak arms and shaky hands, Kassandra hoisted Brasidas’ body onto her shoulder without so much as a grunt. A few of the soldiers passing by stopped to watch her, but no one offered their assistance. Kassandra would not have accepted.

She walked to the graves alone. The grave near her shovel was still unoccupied, and it would be sufficient. Kassandra lowered Brasidas into the earth slowly, taking care not to drop him. Once she lay him down, she took one last look at his covered body.

“Chaire, brother.” Kassandra murmured, her voice cracking through her restraint.

As the first shovelful of dirt landed on his corpse, her breath caught in her throat. By the time the last one came, her chest was heaving. Once the grave had been filled, Kassandra collapsed onto her knees, the shovel rolling from her grasp.

It was only then that Kassandra wept.

Tears streamed down her face, and she leaned forward, taking up fistfuls of the loose soil in her fists. Her body shook from her sobs, her voice strained and weak. She wept for Brasidas, for Alexios, for Phoibe, for everyone she had loved and lost on this foolish quest of hers. She wept for her mother, the woman Kassandra had long dreamed of being united with. Kassandra had only brought her more suffering. She just wished it would all end.

Aspasia, somehow, was the key to all of this. That was the only thing Kassandra held onto. What would become of Aspasia when she found her, Kassandra didn’t know. But she would have her answers.

Kassandra had found her vengeance in killing Kleon, but it had not brought her the relief she had expected. It had only opened her wounds further, left her with more questions than she had when she started. With all this, she still had no answers. The same could be said for her true father, _Pythagoras_ . The man only spoke in riddles, obsessed with this precious bloodline and these people who had come _before_. Kassandra hated all of them. Did they not see this couldn’t go on forever?

How nice it would be to have a simple life. A life where war and death didn’t shadow every moment of every day. It was times like this when Kassandra wished she had never left Kephallonia. Miserably simple Kephallonia, where she had Phoibe and Markos and none of the world’s troubles carried on her shoulders. But she would have never been reunited with her mother, or met any of the people she now considered her dearest friends, her family. It was a funny thing, to regret leaving, and yet realize how different things would have been.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t decide if it was all worth it. Her heart said yes, thundering against her chest almost unbearably. She wanted it to just stop.

As the tears fell from her cheeks, she wished that she could just let this go. She could go home to Sparta, to her mother, and wash her hands clean of all of this. She could go to Chios, and join the Daughters of Artemis. She could truly _be_ with Daphnae. The Cult could continue to rule Greece as it had before, even before she was born. The world hadn’t been destroyed yet, why did it matter?

But Kassandra had seen the hand of the Cult in her own life far too often. They wouldn’t stop unless they were _forced_ to. They would ruin countless other lives just as they had hers, who then would stop them? She felt in her heart that it had to be her. She couldn’t let them escape her.

But Kassandra was so tired. Despite the fire burning in her chest, the cries making her throat raw, she wanted nothing more than to go home, to Sparta. In Sparta, Daphnae would be waiting with Kassandra’s mother. In Sparta, she would find her safety, her rest.

If she was truly going to turn to Aspasia for answers, she couldn’t do that now. She was exhausted. Myrrine would want to hear what had happened to Kleon, and Kassandra would have to tell her about Alexios and Brasidas.

Her heart broke for her mother. Telling her the truth would be the hardest thing Kassandra had ever done. Kassandra didn’t want to bring more suffering upon her. But after this, Kassandra swore to herself, there would be no more. The Cult would never hurt their family again. She would deal with Aspasia in time, but she would have her rest. She would have her life back.

The darkness of the night around her brought Kassandra nothing but loneliness. The Spartans would continue the burials in the morning. The moon shone down on her, alone amongst the dead. Though she wouldn’t have taken comfort in the presence of the Spartan soldiers, it was good to know she wasn’t alone. She didn’t have that now. Kassandra closed her eyes, wiping away the last of her tears. Her throat was hoarse and her eyes were tired. There would be no sleep for her tonight, but she would let herself succumb to the numb feeling creeping through her bones. It would bring her short relief. For tonight, that was all she needed.

* * *

 

Darkness was what Daphnae had been most dreading. As the sun set behind the village, and the noise in the camp died down to nothing more than a murmur, Daphnae dreaded being alone. The feeling of comfort that had taken root in her chest had lasted her until now, and for that she was grateful. But as the night began this warmth left her. She secluded herself in her hut, desperately willing herself to just fall asleep.

After an hour or so, Daphnae gave up on the idea of sleep. Daphnae held on to the eagle feather tightly, as if it too would slip through her fingers as the pelts had earlier. She stroked it absentmindedly, memorizing the way the soft edge tickled her palm. Though she still wasn’t sure she understood what had happened earlier, she considered the feather a token of acceptance. It was not what she had expected, to say the least. Daphnae had been fully expecting to be punished, and it would have been well deserved. The gods were known to be very strict, after all.

The worry that had been buried in her heart all day was growing stronger. Her mind was otherwise occupied with thoughts of Kassandra.  She hoped Kassandra was well, and that things were going smoothly in Amphipolis. There was a sinking feeling of growing unease that told Daphnae that despite what she wanted to believe, something was _wrong_.

Daphnae couldn’t pinpoint what the cause was, but as time progressed the feeling only worsened. It threatened to overwhelm her. She brought a hand up to her chest, trying to soothe herself. Her chest felt open and raw, like it had been freshly torn open. It was heartache in its purest form, but Daphnae had no idea where it came from. Tears began to fall freely, and she had no choice but to let them come. This was pain that she had only experienced once. It had been here in Chios, the night that she had told Kassandra to leave and never come back. To feel this way again, for no discernible reason, was agonizing torture.

_Kassandra._

Something had happened. Daphnae was in Chios, completely helpless. Kassandra was in Amphipolis and something had gone wrong. Daphnae felt that was the only explanation for this pain in her heart. There were hundreds of possibilities, and Daphnae hated all of them. There was nothing she could do. She tried to do her best to focus on what she felt, but that only made it worse.

There seemed to be no end to it. If this was truly something to do with Kassandra, Daphnae could do nothing but pray that somehow she could take this pain away from her. For herself, she would bear it, but she didn’t want Kassandra to experience any of this.

Daphnae wanted to confide in someone, in _anyone_ , but she couldn’t. She had no way of explaining this to her sisters. She wasn’t sure if she could even explain it to herself. Daphnae kept herself isolated, trying to make sense of it, and willing it to end. She thought of the incident in the forest and wondered if her prayers had truly been heard, or if they had merely been ignored. At the forefront of her mind, she only hoped for Kasandra’s safety. That was all she wanted now, more than anything. Given time, Kassandra would endure any pain. Daphnae could too, so long as she knew Kassandra was safe.

There was a quiet voice in her head that whispered that she had joined the Spartan’s war chasing Kleon. Of course she wasn’t safe. Daphnae tried to snuff it out quickly. Thinking like that did nothing to help.  Kassandra would persist. Daphnae had to hold onto that. Whatever Kleon and the Athenians threw at her, Kassandra would overcome it, just as she had countless times before.

 _Her luck will run out eventually_.

Daphnae closed her eyes, her mind waging a war on itself. Her confidence in Kassandra had been shaken by all this pain. Now the gnawing seeds of doubt grew unhindered inside her. She _knew_ something was wrong. So her mind ran in circles, showing her every miserable reason that could make her hurt this badly.

It went on for _hours_ with no relief. The bottomless ache persisted in spite of her efforts to stop it.

It was almost morning when it finally ended. It went away as quickly as it had come. With it gone, Daphnae could hear her heart echoing in her chest. In the absence of pain, she had nothing. Where there had once been dread, there was now only a numb, cavernous space. This was undeniably _worse_. Daphnae couldn’t breathe. Her heart immediately feared for the worst outcome.

_No. She’s fine._

Try as she might, Daphnae couldn’t convince herself that this was true. She felt so _empty._

She buried her face in her hands, trying to concentrate. She did her best to force back the feeling of hopelessness looming over her. She told herself Kassandra had faced far worse than whatever was in Amphipolis. If Kassandra were to truly die, it would have taken a god to strike her down.

Despite her efforts, nothing she could tell herself made it any better. Her hollow chest rattled with her strangled breaths, and she wiped her tears as best she could.

She had been wrong. Whatever had happened earlier, in the forest, had been a trick. She was right in thinking that the gods were strict and swift with their punishments.

Whatever had happened to Kassandra, Daphnae knew it was somehow her fault. They were _both_ facing the consequences of Daphnae’s mistake.

 _I should have known better_.

The gods, Daphnae knew, could be cruel. It seemed they were living up to that knowledge tonight. They had done something to Kassandra, and this was Daphnae’s punishment.

As much as it hurt, she knew she deserved it.

But Kassandra had only been involved _because_ of Daphnae. The thought that she had brought this suffering on Kassandra somehow almost broke her. Kassandra hadn’t asked for this.

Daphnae lay down on her bed of furs, closing her eyes tightly. She was now afraid of the truth. If Kassandra had been hurt, or _worse_ , she wouldn’t be able to live with that. She just prayed that it would end soon.

She had a feeling the gods weren’t listening.

* * *

 

Morning came without incident. Kassandra had remained by Brasidas’ side all night, keeping watch over the graves. There was an ache in her chest that had settled there early in the night, but she had begun to ignore it. She had no tears left, just the sadness they left behind. It would not be long before the hoplites returned to resume the burials, but Kassandra couldn’t bring herself to move. She was too tired. Her hands ached from the prior evening’s labors, her palms red and blistered from the shovel.

She didn’t know when she first heard the footsteps, but after the silence of the night had passed, she honed in on it instantly. Kassandra was expecting the Spartan soldiers, but this person was alone. As they drew closer, Kassandra closed her eyes as she recognized the all-too-familiar shuffling steps. _Barnabas_.

He stopped just behind her, and she could sense his hesitation. She wanted to tell him she was fine, that everything was alright, but she couldn’t bring herself to lie.

“Kassandra?” He asked tentatively. She knew he had to be worried. The battle was over and she hadn’t returned to him or the Adrestia. She hated causing him to worry, but she had no excuse to give him. “What happened?”

Kassandra’s breath hitched as she turned her head to look up at him. She knew she had to look like a mess, with red, tired eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Barnabas wouldn’t care. His face was wrinkled with concern as he looked down at her.

She finally found her voice, raspy and broken. “Brasidas.” She said, motioning toward the grave before her. “And Alexios.”

He knelt next to her then, allowing her to turn her eyes back to Brasidas’ grave. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. Kassandra leaned against him and closed her eyes. If she could cry now, she would. But she was spent. Barnabas held her as tightly as he could, stroking her hair as he tried to comfort her. For a little while, Kassandra let go. She let go of her anger, of her sadness, and just focused on Barnabas. He wanted so badly to comfort her, and he was doing his best in his own way. No words passed between them. She had said enough, and he seemed to understand there was nothing that could be done. The dead were gone, of course.

Kassandra wasn’t sure how long they sat there. But Barnabas held her as long as he could, showing her with his presence that she was cared for. Eventually, though, Kassandra lifted her head, sighing.

“Are you ready to go?” Barnabas asked quietly.

Kassandra nodded. When he stood, she allowed him to take her arm and help her up. Her legs shuddered under her weight as she stood for the first time in hours, and she grabbed Barnabas’s shoulder to steady herself. Once she was sure of her footing, she released him. He kept an arm behind her back just in case, and began to lead her back to the camp.

“Where are your things, Kassandra?”

She led him back into the heart of the camp, and found her things just where she had left them. Barnabas insisted _he_ carry them for her, and Kassandra didn’t have the strength to argue. They walked quietly to the docks together, where the Adrestia was waiting. The crew, as well as Herodotus, was waiting above deck for them to return. Relief flashed in the eyes of Herodotus as he saw her, and Kassandra felt guilty for letting them all worry in her absence. She forced a smile, for his sake, to show that she was at least alive. She owed them _some_ explanation.

“Kleon is dead,” She finally managed to say. “Aspasia is a traitor.”

Herodotus listened, but Barnabas didn’t allow him to ask any questions just yet. He must have felt that Kassandra was not in the mood for them.

“Where do you want to go now, Kassandra?”

Barnabas meant it as a simple question. But there were so many answers she could give him. Athens, to confront Aspasia. Chios, to Daphnae and all the comfort she could give. But in Kassandra’s heart, there was only one true choice.

“Home.” She said. “I want to see my mother.”

Barnabas put his hand on her shoulder, turning to the crew. “You heard her. To Sparta!”

The crew set to work immediately. Kassandra was grateful Barnabas had redirected their attention. It wasn’t something she wanted to deal with right now. The questions could be answered later, when she was feeling stronger.

Once everyone was occupied with their work, Barnabas led Kassandra below deck. He guided her to her cot, and she lay down without protest. She was so exhausted she couldn’t have argued with him had she wanted to. He found a rough, scratchy blanket, and covered her with it. Once covered, he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

“Try to rest, Kassandra.”

“Thank you, Barnabas.”

He smiled at her before he turned to leave. Kassandra felt the pull of her exhaustion slowly worsening. By the time Barnabas closed the door behind him, Kassandra was asleep.

 


	15. Taygetos

Daphnae sat in her hut in silence. She had managed to sleep, finally. Though she could not say she was rested. Her sleep was now driven by her own exhaustion. She was staying up late into the night, alone with her thoughts. This happened night after night, and she saw no end to her suffering. She’d heard nothing in regards to Kassandra, and she was doing her best to resist the temptation to go to Sparta. She wasn’t sure what she would find there, or if she wanted to know the truth. It was easier, being here in Chios. Here she could deny everything.

She still held onto the eagle feather. To her surprise, it brought her great comfort. Daphnae would return to it during the day, sometimes when her mind got the best of her, and she would reach out just to make sure it was still real. This is what she was doing now, twirling it between her fingers much like Alkibiades had in Athens. It gave her something to do with her hands.

Still, this didn’t make up for the doubt that plagued her when she wasn’t alone. There were plenty of times she needed this subtle distraction, this comfort, but she couldn’t steal away to her hut to retrieve it.

A thought came to her as she pinched her fingers together, holding the feather still. Daphnae lay the feather in her lap, before reaching up to take her hair down. She used her fingers to gently brush her hair loose. She separated a few strands with nimble fingers before she began the slow process of winding them together. She was seldom used to braiding hair, so she took her time to make sure that it was done properly. It was tedious work, but eventually, she was satisfied with her work. Holding the completed braid between her fingers, she used her free hand to retrieve the feather. A thin strip of leather would sufficiently hold it in place, and this ensured that it was always with her. It was a gift, a token of goodwill, or so she thought. Regardless of _what_ it was, it would be good to keep it close by.

She had only just finished fixing her hair when a commotion started up outside. Daphnae rose to her feet at the noise, and it was only a moment before she heard her sisters calling for her.

“Daphnae!” Someone shouted. “Daphnae, come quickly!”

As she exited her hut, she saw some of her sisters gathering by the fence encircling the camp. She waded through them as they murmured amongst themselves, trying to figure out why there was such cause for alarm.

“Daphnae, _look_.” One of her sisters nudged her side, pointing to a tree just outside of the camp.

There, perched on a low-hanging branch, was Ikaros. His presence alone was no reason for concern, but it didn’t take Daphnae long to realize _why_ her sisters sounded so distraught. There was an arrow jutting out of Ikaros’s body, only the feathered shaft visible from this distance. He had been shot.

Daphnae’s stomach dropped. She rushed out of the village and to the base of the tree, desperate to get a better view. The fact that he had flown there, to Chios, all the way from Amphipolis was disconcerting. The closer she got, the more the troubled feeling worsened. She didn’t know what she would be able to do to help him.

When Daphnae was underneath the branch, Ikaros ruffled his feathers and with a few short flaps landed on the ground in front of her. Whether he understood she wanted to help or not, she didn’t know. But this time, there were no tricks, and he was truly wounded. When she reached for him, he nipped at her quickly, voicing his displeasure. It drew blood on the back of her palm, but she ignored it.

“ _Ikaros_.”

He chattered for a moment, tilting his head. Daphnae knelt down next to him, and when she reached out a second time, he allowed her to pick him up. She took him into her lap gently, turning him to get a better look. Upon stretching his legs, she discovered that the arrowhead was buried in the meaty part of his upper thigh. She whispered a quiet thank you to any gods that cared to listen. This could be helped, she hoped. If the wound had been in his chest he would have surely died.

She held the base of the arrow as tightly as she could, snapping most of the shaft off in an attempt to get it out of the way. She didn’t want to cause any more damage than had already been done, but having the shaft gone would allow her to maneuver around the wound properly. Ikaros seemed flustered, but he tolerated her work well. With the arrow’s shaft removed, Daphnae reached to her belt for her dagger. Pulling the arrowhead out on its own would tear the surrounding tissue, and she had no desire to hurt Ikaros further.

This would require a steady hand. She pushed back a few feathers around the wound, trying to get a better look at what she was up against. Daphnae felt as though she held her breath through the entire process. Only when the arrowhead was loosened and pulled free did she allow herself to breathe. She turned the bloodied arrowhead over in her palm, taking a close look at it.

 _One of the Athenian archers must have done this_.

Daphnae sighed and dropped the arrowhead on the ground next to her. She took great care to ensure the wound was clean before she stretched Ikaros’s leg out, testing the muscle.

He would need to rest for it to properly heal, but the important thing was that he would _live_.

She had to resist the urge to hug him, but she was thankful he had made it this far, to Chios. More importantly, she was grateful he had _trusted_ her.

“Take it easy, Ikaros.” She scolded him. She wanted to ask him about Kassandra, but she would have felt foolish asking questions of an eagle. She knew better.

She allowed him to hop out of her lap, and he tentatively put weight on his leg, testing the injury himself. He seemed hesitant to put his full weight on it, which she took as a good sign. It would heal if given the time.

Daphnae smiled in relief as she straightened her back and stood. It could have been so much worse.

Looking down at him as he hopped around, she couldn’t help but ask.

“Where will you go now, Ikaros?”

Ikaros tilted his head from side to side, ruffling his feathers. After a thought, he flew from his spot on the ground, bringing himself to perch gently on Daphnae’s shoulder. He chirped once in reply, and Daphnae shook her head.

“Fair enough.”

At least, so long as he chose to stay, she could keep an eye on him. With her things gathered and Ikaros on her shoulder, she turned to make her way back into the village. She made up her mind to find him something to eat, knowing the food would help as much as the rest would. It would be comforting to have him with her, if only for a little while. It allowed her to think that, for just a moment, everything was fine. It quieted her worry for Kassandra just enough to make it bearable.

* * *

 

Sleep had left Kassandra drowsy. She was laying in her cot, her eyes closed, listening to the Adrestia move through the waves. The crew above was nothing more than a faint murmur, but a sure sign that the ship itself was _alive_. She couldn’t be sure how long she had been asleep. She was enveloped in warmth, and as the drowsiness slowly began to fade she was overcome by a familiar scent. The faint traces of the forest, of the damp earth, and most importantly, of smoky leather. It smelled just like Daphnae, and Kassandra’s thoughts went to Phokis, and all the nights spent together by the fire. For the briefest of moments, it was as if Daphnae was with her, and that all she had to do was go back to sleep.

Then Kassandra opened her eyes.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness of the room around her. She was alone. Kassandra sighed and sat up, grunting in discomfort as an ache in her shoulders made its presence known. She would have to walk around the upper deck and stretch it out. It only meant she had slept too long.

Kassandra’s hand brushed against something soft, and she looked down to see what it was. It was the pelt of a bear, that someone had taken the time to drape across her bed. Kassandra frowned and took it up into her hands, examining it. It seemed familiar, and it took her a few minutes to recognize it. It was the very pelt she had given Daphnae the last time she was in Phokis. It felt so long ago now, but there was no mistaking it. Alive, it had been a magnificent creature, and Kassandra had felt it was a fitting gift.

She had genuinely expected Daphnae to destroy it, or leave it in the temple as another offering to Artemis. Knowing that Daphnae had kept it brought a smile to Kassandra’s lips. Maybe things would change now. Once Kassandra was finished with the Cult, and after she had helped Pythagoras with his work in Atlantis, maybe she and Daphnae would be able to spend more time together. Kassandra hoped, at least, this would be true.

Finally, Kassandra made up her mind to go above deck and find Barnabas. It would be better than sitting alone, lost in her own dreams. This way she could at least find out how long she had slept, and if they were any closer to Sparta.

She took the fur up with her as she stood. After a short stretch, she draped it over her shoulders in lieu of her armor. She wouldn’t need her armor, in Sparta. She had no intention of fighting.

Once above deck, she found Barnabas at the helm, talking to Herodotus. As she approached, both men turned to greet her, apparently pleased by her presence.

“Kassandra!” Barnabas was beaming. “I was wondering when you’d wake up.”

Kassandra hummed, her eyes still adjusting to the sunlight.

“Good morning, Barnabas.”

“Morning? Bah! It’s well after noon, Kassandra.”

“How long have I been sleeping?”

“Too long,” Herodotus answered. “We’re almost to Gytheion.”

Kassandra didn’t know what she had expected, but to be this close to Sparta and unprepared was a surprise. She had no idea what she was going to tell her mother. But this uncertainty was outweighed by the desire to _see_ her. Myrrine would bring a welcome comfort, despite how Kassandra would hurt her later.

Kassandra took a deep breath and looked past Barnabas and Herodotus to see just how close they really were. As Herodotus said, she could see Gytheion in the distance. They had already entered the bay.

Kassandra groaned and rubbed her eyes. Sleeping would have been easier.

She could feel Barnabas watching her. While his worry was appreciated, she didn’t want to deal with it right now.  After a moment, Barnabas reached out and took the fur she was wearing in his hands and began fussing with it. Kassandra watched him with an arched brow.

“I forgot she left this here,” Barnabas muttered. So Daphnae _had_ brought it on purpose. With everything that had happened, Kassandra wasn’t surprised she had forgotten it. “Where is your armor?”

“I left it with my things,” Kassandra said. “I won’t need it in Sparta.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” There would be no fighting here. She didn’t want to even _think_ about the Spartans stupid war. Unless the Cult showed up at her doorstep, she would do no fighting now.

Barnabas didn’t argue, and for that, she was grateful. Her armor would stay on the Adrestia until it was needed again. When she considered when that might be, Kassandra only hoped that it was a long time from now.

They were pulling up to the dock when Barnabas finally stopped adjusting the fur on her shoulders. It felt a little more secure than it had before, and he gently brushed it with one palm before he pushed Kassandra back to arm's length and looked at her.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Barnabas.”

He frowned at her. “I know you _will_ be. I’m worried about _now._ ”

She gave him a half-hearted smile, her lips held tight. She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before she stepped around him. She wanted to be ready to go when they docked, and that meant she had to retrieve Phobos.

Phobos traveled well on the Adrestia, but despite how well he tolerated it he was quick to let Kassandra hear his displeasure as he disembarked the ship with her. He kicked and stomped on the dock, snorting loudly until she led him off the wooden planks and onto the soft, well-worn ground.

“Easy, Phobos,” Kassandra muttered, patting his neck to settle him down.

Once Phobos relaxed, Kassandra pulled herself into his saddle. With Phobos underneath her and her spear at her back, there was nothing on the Adrestia she needed now. The Adrestia’s crew would manage without her. Now that she was on Spartan soil again, she only thought of her mother.

Kassandra steered Phobos north, following the road toward Sparta. Now she had to think. She would tell Myrrine about Brasidas first. Her mother would bear that better. Spartan soldiers lived to die on the battlefield. It was what Brasidas would have expected, even wanted. It was _Alexios_ that truly troubled her.

She was pulled from her thoughts a few minutes later when she saw a woman walking in the road ahead. It hardly took a second glance for Kassandra to recognize her mother walking toward Sparta with a basket up in her arms.

“Mater!” Kassandra called to get her attention.

She watched as Myrrine stopped, hesitating for a moment before she turned in the road and looked at her. When Myrrine saw her, her face broke out in a broad smile, her eyes shining brightly. The sight of her mother smiling had the power to heal her broken heart, she could feel it. Kassandra slid off Phobos’s back with ease, and Myrrine placed the basket she was carrying on the ground next to her. By the time Kassandra reached her, Myrrine’s arms were open and waiting.

Kassandra wrapped her arms tightly around her mother’s waist, burying her face against Myrrine’s shoulder. Myrrine’s grip on her was just as strong, and she felt her mother take a deep breath before she pressed a kiss into her hair.

“There you are,” Myrrine murmured. “Where have you been?”

“ _Everywhere_.”

There was so much to tell her, about her imprisonment, about Kleon and what had happened in Amphipolis, but as she held her mother’s embrace these thoughts were pushed from her mind. Kassandra only wanted comfort. There would be time for the rest later.

Myrrine finally pulled away, holding Kassandra by the shoulders so she could look at her. It was only then that Myrrine’s smile begin to fade.

She reached up and smoothed back a strand of Kassandra’s hair. “You look so tired, lamb.”

“I’m better now,” Kassandra insisted. “I’m glad I’m home.”

Myrrine tilted Kassandra’s face down so she could kiss her forehead. “Me too.”

“What are you doing all the way out here, mater?”

“I went to Gytheion to buy some fish.” She answered, motioning at her basket.

“Don’t the fisherman bring their catch so Sparta?”

“They do,” Myrrine said slowly, “But it’s cheaper if I go get it myself.”

Kassandra couldn’t help but laugh. “I could give you drachmae, mater.”

“Absolutely not.” Myrrine insisted. “I was a _pirate_ , lamb. Drachmae isn’t the issue.”

“Just that cheap, then?” Kassandra teased.

Myrrine rolled her eyes, retrieving her basket of fish and handing it to Kassandra.

“I’ll be as cheap as I please.”

Kassandra took the basket from her mother happily, resting it on her hip. Myrrine moved then to take Phobos by the reins so that she could lead him home. It felt so _natural_ to be walking home with her mother like this. Kassandra only hoped there would be more days like this.

They were almost home when Kassandra broke the comfortable silence.

“Mater?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you come with me to Taygetos?”

She heard Myrrine pause. She had questions, no doubt. But with what Kassandra had to tell her, she decided it was best to go to Mount Taygetos. After so many years, Taygetos still haunted both of them. Kassandra knew this would only worsen that looming feeling the mountain held over both of them. But, this was the place where all their troubles began, after all. It was fitting that Mount Taygetos would also be the place they ended.

Whether Myrrine understood this or not, Kassandra didn’t know. But finally, her mother agreed.

“Of course I will, Kassandra. Later this evening?”

“I would like that.” The wait would give her time to steel herself for what she had to say.

* * *

 

Were it not for Ikaros, Daphnae would not have found herself at the docks this time of day. But Ikaros, whether due to his injury or his own stubbornness, did not seem intent on leaving her. With Ikaros clearly set on staying by her side, it left Daphnae no other choice but to go to Sparta herself.

She stood out amongst the crowd at the docks with how Ikaros was perched upon her shoulder. She garnered a few looks from the citizens of Chios themselves, but she was here purposefully searching for Spartan soldiers. She had seen the sails coming into the bay earlier in the afternoon. The battle of Amphipolis seemed to be over, and now both Athens and Sparta were leaving their chosen battleground and beginning to lick their wounds. There were a few Spartan ships that had sailed to Chios, likely planning to restock their supplies before beginning their journey back to Sparta.

Daphnae hoped this was the case. She didn’t really _like_ the idea of making the trip on a ship full of Spartan soldiers, but it would get her to Sparta faster than a merchant would. There was also the chance they would refuse her request, but Daphnae didn’t see the harm in asking first.

She found a few hoplites mingling around one of the merchant stalls and approached them. They noticed her before she could speak, and a pair of them turned and sized her up.

“Is there something you need?”

Daphnae saw their eyes go to Ikaros before the soldier had even finished asking. There was a lingering question in his eyes, but it went unsaid.

“Yes,” Daphnae said simply. “I was wondering if I could sail with your ship back to Sparta?”

“You want to come on board the ship with us?” The other asked.

Daphnae nodded. “I need to get to Sparta, this should be the fastest way. If that’s alright, of course.”

The pair exchanged a glance before muttering back and forth with each other. Their eyes never left Ikaros.

“I’ll go ask Stentor,” one of them finally said.

Daphnae watched as he walked away. Ikaros began nipping at her hair in agitation and Daphnae brushed him away with her hand.

_If you’re so impatient you could just fly there._

When the hoplite returned a few minutes later, he was followed by a polemarch. The name _Stentor_ sounded so familiar, but it wasn’t until Daphnae put the name to the face before her that she remembered. He was Nikolaos’s adopted son. Kassandra had spoken of him briefly and unfavorably.

He scowled when he saw Daphnae, his burning eyes full of loathing as he saw Ikaros. If the decision to take her to Sparta was left to this man, Daphnae had a feeling she would _not_ be going.

“Who are _you_?”

There were a lot of things Daphnae didn’t like about him. His tone, his expression, the way his piercing eyes crawled over her. But if this was the worst Sparta had to offer, she was disappointed. She wasn’t intimidated by him in the slightest.

“My name is Daphnae.” She explained. “I lead the Daughters of Artemis-.”

“Where did you find that fucking eagle?” Stentor asked, interrupting her. Daphnae ignored his question. She didn’t owe him an answer. “Just when I thought I was free of that useless mercenary-- you aren’t coming with us.”

Daphnae offered him no reaction other than her own indifference. Whatever his issues were with Kassandra, they were not her concern. The soldiers behind him seemed to disagree and were looking at each other as if building up the courage to speak.

“Stentor…” One of them finally began, “The Eagle Bearer _did_ kill Kleon, after all.”

“So?” Stentor turned on him and spat at the ground. “I don’t care if she killed half of the Athenian army! We owe her _nothing_. She is no Spartan.”

Daphnae felt her heart jump in her chest. Whatever had happened to Kassandra at Amphipolis, she’d succeeded in killing Kleon. She longed for more information, but wouldn’t give Stentor the satisfaction of her asking. She had a feeling he wouldn’t answer out of spite.

He turned on Daphnae then, glaring down at her. “You _just_ want transport to Sparta?”

“Yes.”

“I have no desire to anger the goddess today,” Stentor growled. “That is the _only_ reason you may come with us. But you better stay out of our way.”

Daphnae rolled her eyes, letting the sarcasm drip heavily in her voice. “I’ll be sure to thank Artemis for your charity.”

Stentor turned heel and stormed off toward the Sparta ships. Daphnae waited a few moments before following him. She was starting to have second thoughts.

_Maybe the merchant ship would have been better after all._

* * *

 

It was a long walk to Taygetos. The winding path took them higher up the mountain with each step, and the closer Kassandra came to the place where her nightmares had started, the more she was filled with an overwhelming sense of dread. She remembered the first trip here well, though it was so many years ago. It had been so dark, the night so cold, and nothing had been the same since. This was the beginning of a change, she felt it deep in her bones. They were coming back to this mountain to find peace, something that had been stolen from both of them. Yet the taste of it was bitter. There was so much weight on her shoulders, haunted by words that had gone unsaid long enough.

They were almost there when Kassandra finally found her courage, and with it, her voice.

“Brasidas is dead, mater.”

Myrrine took a deep breath as she took in Kassandra’s words, but she continued walking. “He was a Spartan soldier, Kassandra. Death in battle is expected, and honored.”

“I could have done more,” Kassandra admitted, wracked with guilt. “It’s my fault.”

Her mother’s hand came up to rest against her back, its weight and warmth comforting.

“Sparta is in the midst of a war. Brasidas will be missed, but he’s not the first soldier lost. Nor will he be the last.”

“I buried him,” Kassandra continued. “That night after the battle.”

Myrrine’s hand was rubbing between her shoulders then, more for Kassandra’s comfort than her own. “Then you did enough, lamb. I promise.”

They had reached the cliff and were walking toward where the ruins of the temple still stood. Kassandra was just about to tell Myrrine what had happened to Alexios, but before she could she realized they were not alone. Alexios himself stood at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the chasm where he himself had been cast the same as Kassandra. His presence caused Kassandra to pause. He had been _shot_ by Kleon. She had presumed him dead. Now he stood before her as if nothing happened. Myrrine sensed Kassandra’s hesitation and took a step further, her eyes narrowing.

“Alexios!” Myrrine cried as she recognized him. Kassandra rushed to grab her mother’s arm to keep her from running to her son.

He never turned around. His eyes were still cast downwards when he began to speak.

“On the edge of the world, a mother calls out to her child. Touching.”

“Alexios,” Kassandra wondered if he could feel the pain in their mother’s voice the same way she could. There were tears in her eyes as she pleaded with him. “ _Please_.”

When he turned to face them, Kassandra saw the anger flash in his eyes.

“You both use that name as if it means something to me.”

Myrrine drew in a breath, trying to calm herself. “It’s the name your father and I gave you.”

Kassandra stood close to her mother’s side as she listened. She was done trying to win Alexios over, she had spent too much time fighting for this. Now, finally on Taygetos, finally _together_ , if Myrrine couldn’t convince him she was sure no one could.

“What that before or after you brought me to this mountain to die?”

“It was the Cult!” Myrrine hissed. She was only confirming once again everything that Kassandra had tried to tell him. “I tried to save you. I did everything! The priests told me you were dead.”

_Maybe this will get to him. This is our only chance._

Alexios growled at her. “And they told _me_ you abandoned your son!”

Kassandra couldn’t understand. The truth was right in front of him yet he refused to see it. He refused to let go of the Cult. She had hoped killing Kleon would be enough to free him, but now she wasn’t so sure.

Myrrine persisted. She slowly began inching closer, her arms held open. “Alexios, come to me.” Kassandra stretched out one hand, ready to pull her mother from his reach. She still didn’t trust him not to harm her. “ _We_ are your family. We can go home.”

“Family?” Alexios’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Home?” He stared at Myrrine for a moment before he began to roar with laughter. “My sword is my family. The battlefield is my home.”

Kassandra couldn’t take it anymore. His presence was only going to bring her mother pain, and she wouldn't stand for it.

“I promised to bring him back, mater. But the Cult has poisoned his mind.”

“ _Promised_ to bring me back to mater, did you?” Alexios taunted, still laughing. “You didn’t bring me here.”

She had certainly _tried_. But she was beginning to realize there was only so much she could do. Kleon had been her last hope. It seemed that now even that had failed.

“Why don’t you tell our _mater_ the truth?”

“And what truth is that?” Kassandra asked in exasperation.

“That _I’m_ the chosen one! The one with a destiny! _I_ will bring order to this world!”

Kassandra was tired of the Cult and their ‘destinies’. A simple life had been taken from both of them, turned them into what they were. If this is what Alexios considered a destiny, Kassandra wanted no part of it.

“You’re nothing but a _mercenary_ with a _broken_ spear.” Alexios continued, glaring at Kassandra.

She’d had enough.

“You don’t _have_ a destiny!” Kassandra shouted at him. “You are just a tool used by the Cult!”

“I’m glad you said that.” Alexios said as he began pacing back and forth. “Since we first met, I’ve been trying to figure out what you are to me.” He paused, holding her gaze. “You’re a _weed_. Trying to choke and destroy everything I’ve planted.” His voice grew with each word until he stopped to draw a breath. “And you know the best way to kill a weed…” He trailed off then, his eyes moving to Myrrine. “Is at the root.”

Kassandra understood his meaning immediately. She slowly stepped in front of her mother, shielding her from view with her body.

“Alexios,” Kassandra growled. If he expected to harm their mother he would have to fight her tooth and nail.

“I loved you!” Myrrine cried as if it would change things. “I _still_ love you.”

Alexios’s eyes never left Kassandra’s face. “The one you love is dead. My destiny is clear.” He reached for his sword, pointing it at Kassandra. “And I won’t let _you_ get in my way.”

Kassandra had a choice now. She had sworn all this time that she would never raise her blade against her brother. Each time they had met, and fought, had been because of his insistence. Now, atop the mountain, she stood at a great disadvantage without her armor. But so long as _she_ was his target and not their mother, she would remain peaceful. No matter what happened, she had fought too hard to save him.

“Alexios,” She tried to keep the anger from her voice, though it still shook with sadness. “Listen to me.” She kept her hands low, so he wouldn’t see her as a threat. “You are my brother. I tried to protect you once, and I failed. I will not fail again.”

He began pacing again. The rage he was experiencing could be felt in the air between them. He would kill her, she felt it. And, inevitably, she would let him. As he stormed back and forth, consumed by his own anger, she slowly reached up and retrieved her spear. She wanted him to _see_ that she meant him no harm. She stared down at the spear as she turned it over in her hands, offering it to him with her palms up.

She was expecting a blow and was not disappointed. With a roar Alexios turned at her, thrusting his blade toward her throat. Kassandra never flinched. She kept her eyes calmly on the spear she now held between them. With the blade at her chin, she tilted her head back ever so slowly so that she could look at him. Shock replaced the anger in his eyes as he looked at the spear in her hands. His arm, and the sword it held, began to waver.

When his eyes moved upwards to find Kassandra, she sighed.

“This belonged to our grandfather,” She explained softly.

Alexios took a step closer, eyeing her with distrust. Finally, he lowered his blade, turning his full attention to the spear. Kassandra never moved, afraid that he would be startled as easily as a deer in the forest. She allowed him to take the spear, surprised to see that after a moment of holding it, he began to weep.

When he dropped to his knees, Myrrine rushed over to him. It took Kassandra a moment to relax, to realize that the threat he had presented only moments ago was now gone. _Something_ had happened. She wondered if he felt the same connection to the spear that she did.

“You’re home now,” Myrrine whispered, pulling him into a hug.

“I’ve done terrible things.”  

They both had. Kassandra understood more than anything what Alexios had been through. She felt the same. But that didn’t mean they didn’t deserve _happiness_ , or especially their mother’s love.

Myrrine understood, too. “We all have, Alexios.” She told him when Kassandra couldn’t.

At her mother’s words, Kassandra knelt next to them. The Cult had caused the three of them so much pain and suffering over the years. It had all started here, and here is where it would end. Relief washed over her in waves when Alexios turned to face her. There was no more anger in his eyes, only sadness, his cheeks soaked with his own tears.

Kassandra offered him a soft smile, putting her hands over his, both of them holding the spear between them. They rose to their feet, together.

“I-.” Alexios began, stopping himself as he tried to find the words.

Kassandra’s smile only grew. “I know.”

They shared a nod before he returned the spear to her. There would be time to sort this out later. What mattered most was they had finally reached him. He finally understood. After all these years of fighting, of trying to pick up the pieces of her broken family, they had succeeded.

Kassandra put her hand on his shoulder and began to walk away. They could leave this mountain _together_. She had only made it a few steps when Myrrine stopped her.

“Kassandra, wait.”

Kassandra obeyed, watching for the briefest moment as her mother smiled before throwing her arms around Kassandra’s shoulders. Kassandra felt tears spilling from her eyes as she squeezed her mother tightly, wanting to hold onto this forever. Myrrine broke the embrace only moments later, but it was only to reach for Alexios. He was _theirs_. They were family. Kassandra could feel his hesitation through the embrace, but after a short pause, he put his arm around Myrrine as well. Kassandra smiled through her tears, putting her arm around his exposed side.

For the first time in years, Kassandra felt the one thing she had been longing for: whole. Her brother was alive, and they had been reunited with their mother. All the pieces of her broken heart were being held together by the arms that embraced her. She was almost overwhelmed by the complete feeling of love that spilled over her.  To have spent so long dreaming of this moment, it was everything she had hoped for and more. Her hard work proved worth it.

Kassandra didn’t know how long they stood there, holding each other. There was a lot of lost time they needed to make up for.

But this time, when Myrrine walked from Mount Taygetos, she did not do so alone. Instead, she walked down from the mountain with one arm around each of her children. She walked down with her family.

* * *

 

Daphnae paced back and forth on the ship deck, watching as Ikaros flew slowly above the ship itself. He didn’t fly too far from her, always passing back by and chirping at her. It was good to see him feeling better.

_Hopefully, he won’t tire himself out._

Watching Ikaros gave her something to _do_ . At the very least it made the _staring_ tolerable. Stentor’s eyes seemed to follow Daphnae no matter where she went aboard the ship. She didn’t understand the appeal, it wasn’t like she was doing anything interesting. But it seemed he disliked Kassandra as much as she did him, and was looking for any reason to apply this to Daphnae. She was doing well, ignoring him. But that didn’t mean it was easy.

When he finally approached her, he had his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his face. Daphnae didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of asking him what he wanted.

“It’s a little unusual that someone who’s supposedly devoted to the gods is friends with that cursed _misthios_ , don’t you think?” Stentor sneered.

“That’s my business,” Daphnae replied.

“Oh but you’re more than that, aren’t you?” He continued as if he hadn’t heard her. “Why else would you have that stupid eagle?”

“I don’t think that matters, do you?” Daphnae countered.

“You’re on _my_ ship, I think it does.”

“He was hurt.” It was the only answer Daphnae was willing to give him.

Stentor grinned as he looked down at her. “It’s a pity the Athenians didn’t kill both of them.”

Before he could say anything more, Daphnae balled up her fist and swung at him. The impact of his jaw sent a jolt of pain through her hand, but the look of shock on his face made it worth it.

He straightened his shoulders, his anger simmering under the surface as he spat blood onto the wooden planks underfoot. He raised his hand, and for a moment Daphnae prepared herself for him to strike back in retaliation.

“ _Stentor_.” The voice came from behind them, and it caused Stentor to turn and lower his guard. There was an old soldier approaching the pair, watching Stentor sternly. “Leave her alone.”

Stentor looked taken aback, and immediately began to protest. “Pater-.”

 _Nikolaos_. He held up his hand to silence Stentor’s argument, turning his attention to Daphnae.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Of course,” Daphnae replied with a nod. “It’s him you should be worried about.”

She heard him chuckle, though his expression hardly changed. Glancing at Stentor, he jerked his head to one side. “Go on.” He said to Stentor. “Go find something else to do before you get yourself killed.”

Stentor stared at him for several moments but he decided that arguing wasn’t worth it. Daphnae happily watched him sulk off. Nikolaos watched quietly, and once Stentor was out of eyeshot, he looked at Daphnae and sighed.

“Come sit with me.”

Daphnae obliged, trailing slightly behind him. When they were settled, Ikaros flew down from above and reclaimed his place on Daphnae’s shoulder. She brushed her finger against his chest absentmindedly, aware that Nikolaos was watching her.

“What does Kassandra call the eagle?” He asked quietly.

“Ikaros.”

Nikolaos hummed. “A good name. I’m surprised he is not with her.”

“He was injured,” Daphnae explained. “That’s when he came to me.”

“Injured? At Amphipolis?” When Daphnae nodded, he continued. “We arrived late to the battle. By the time we got there, Kleon was dead, as was Brasidas.”

Daphnae felt an ache of pain in her heart. She knew Brasidas was a dear friend of Kassandra’s.

“I stayed on the ship,” Nikolaos admitted. “I’m in no position to lead anymore, let alone fight. I came for Stentor’s sake, and for his men. But I heard the hoplites talking about Kassandra.”

Daphnae caught herself holding her breath. This was her chance for answers. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Nikolaos admitted with a sigh. “I never saw her. Stentor wouldn’t speak of her, other than telling me that she was the one who killed Kleon.”

“He’s a jealous _fool_.”

To Daphnae’s surprise, Nikolaos laughed. “I suppose that’s true.”

It was an odd sensation, to realize she was sitting next to Kassandra’s father, carrying on a conversation. This was the same man who had ruthlessly thrown Kassandra from Mount Taygetos. Daphnae knew their relationship was complicated, but the fact that Kassandra had not killed him when given the chance had to mean _something_ _._

There were many questions dancing around in her mind, but she settled on only one.

“Do you regret what you did?”

Nikolaos sighed. “No. I did what was required of me, despite the cost. I’ve learned to live with that. I only wish I would have done more.”

“Myrrine is in Sparta, you know.”

Nikolaos nodded slowly. “I do. I fully expect her to kill me herself when she sees me.”

“Don’t you think she’ll forgive you?”

“Forgiveness is a simple concept. But some people don’t deserve it. I don’t believe I do.”

“And you think Myrrine thinks this too?”

“Maybe,” He shrugged. “It’s been a long time since we’ve truly known each other.”

He seemed calmed by his own acceptance. Daphnae quietly prayed that one day Kassandra would know this same peace. She hoped that day was soon.

 

* * *

It was nearly nightfall before Kassandra managed to steal away from her home and her mother and brother’s company. It would do good to let Alexios and Myrrine have some time to themselves anyway, Kassandra had already _had_ her reunion. There was a warmth in her heart where the pain had been just days earlier. Her family was back together again, and Kassandra was overwhelmed with relief and love. Now, there was only one thing she wanted.

The climb to Lake Poseidon was a long one, but as Kassandra drew ever closer to the huntress camp she felt it would be worth it.

She entered the camp with ease, looking around at the few huntresses mingling through the camp. There weren’t many, but that didn’t matter to her. There was only _one_ she was looking for.

Kassandra walked around the camp slowly, searching for Daphnae. It only took a few minutes for one of the other huntresses to approach her.

“Daphnae isn’t here, Eagle Bearer.”

Kassandra had realized as much. She hoped, for the sake of her own heart, that Daphnae had simply not left Chios yet. Kassandra would see her sooner, rather than later. It was an easy lie, at least.

Kassandra muttered her thanks to Daphnae’s sister before she left the camp. Her journey home was a lot slower than the trek to Lake Poseidon had been. She couldn’t be _too_ upset, though she was disappointed. This would allow her to spend more time with her brother and mother. She would exchange one love for another until Daphnae returned.

Still, she was in no hurry. Kassandra suppressed a sigh, beginning the tedious climb down the mountain.

She trudged off somewhat dejectedly, and before she knew it she was standing outside her home. For just a moment, Kassandra held her breath and _listened._ She could hear Myrrine and Alexios talking, their voices quietened by the walls, but unmistakable. Myrrine was laughing. Smiling ever so slightly, Kassandra sat down outside the door and closed her eyes, trying to hear better. She would leave them be for a few minutes more.

Kassandra settled in, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked around at the darkness, suddenly aware of how _alone_ she felt. It was then that she realized she hadn’t seen Ikaros since she awoke on the Adrestia. She let out a low whistle, trying to get his attention. The silence of the night surrounding her was the only answer she received.

Frowning, Kassandra closed her eyes and did her best to sense him. It took several minutes of mental strain for her to give up. He was nowhere near, that much was certain. Kassandra didn’t understand how she had lost track of him.

_Did something happen at Amphipolis?_

Guilt gnawed at her. She had been so distracted by Kleon and the battle it would have been easy to lose Ikaros in all the commotion. She prayed he was alright. So long as he lived, she trusted he would find his way home.

But without him and his watchful gaze, Kassandra felt the loneliness growing inside her. Ikaros was her longest and dearest friend. Something about this felt _different._ Something wasn’t right, but Kassandra couldn’t put her finger on it. She would search for him later, it was too dark for that now.

The soft pressure of a hand on her shoulder pulled Kassandra from her thoughts. She flinched slightly at the unexpected contact, and when she turned her head she saw her mother smiling down at her. She hadn’t even heard Myrrine come outside.

“There you are, lamb,” Myrrine said quietly. “We’ve been waiting for you to come home.”

“I went for a walk,” Kassandra replied.

Myrrine hummed. “Well, you can’t sit out here until morning. The night is far too cold for that.”

Kassandra grumbled in response, prompting Myrrine to take her by the arm and pull her to her feet. Kassandra’s stubbornness crumbled at her mother’s prodding, and she allowed Myrrine to lead her inside.

Alexios was seated at the table inside, exactly where he had been when Kassandra left. Kassandra sat next to him, and when she did she caught him _smiling._ That alone told her all her fighting was worth it. He _was_ worth saving. Perhaps they both were.

As Myrrine shut the door behind her, Kassandra let all her worries fall from her shoulders. This was their first night _together_ , their first night as a _family_. She wouldn’t let this feeling be ruined by her own foolishness. For tonight, she had no troubles. The morning would bring a different story. But as Myrrine sat down across from them and began telling both of them about her time as a pirate, the morning felt as if it would never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next week's chapter that would normally post on Friday (the 8th) may be delayed a day or two due to my impending vacation and job change. It should be no later than Sunday.


	16. Home

Kassandra couldn’t sleep.

She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She had no way of knowing how late it was, but sleep had not come to her easily. To her own credit, she had certainly tried. But after countless hours of tossing and turning she had given up. 

Kassandra finally rose from her bed, making up her mind to find  _ something _ to do. 

There was a soft glow coming from the kitchen which surprised her. When she noticed it she decided to go investigate before she ventured off into the night. 

She found Alexios seated at the kitchen table, his head resting in his hands. He had lit a small oil lamp, and what Kassandra had seen was the glow of the dancing flame it provided. 

Kassandra slowly stepped over to the table, standing across from her brother with her arms crossed. Alexios didn’t look up. 

Kassandra sighed and sat down across from him. “I see you can’t sleep either.” He shook his head, his eyes fixed on the table. “What’s wrong?”

“I have so many questions.”

“Questions?” Kassandra arched one brow. “What kind of questions?”

Alexios lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were dark and sunken looking. Kassandra wondered how long he has been sitting here.

“Would you have killed me?” Alexios’s voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes searching Kassandra’s face, desperate for the truth.

“If you had harmed our mater, yes.” Kassandra wouldn’t lie to him now. “Without hesitation.”

“What about all those times before, when it was just the two of us? You had plenty of chances.”

She had thought about it, she’d admit. But, she had made her peace with her death at his hands long before they arrived at Taygetos. 

“No. I wouldn’t have done it.”

Alexios’s brows furrowed together as he looked at her in confusion. 

“But you fought me, every time I came after you.”

“I was forced to,” Kassandra replied. “At Pylos, you attacked first. I still tried to save you. Then at Amphipolis-.”

“I killed that Spartan.” Alexios finished quietly, dropping his gaze back to the table. “You knew him?”

“Yes.” Kassandra sighed. Regret washed over her. If she had been more careful, or faster, or stronger, things could have turned out so differently. But the world didn’t work like that, and it was something she’d have to teach Alexios to accept. “His name was Brasidas. A friend of ours.”

Alexios nodded slowly, listening to her words. 

“I’m sorry, Kassandra.”

For a moment, Kassandra had no doubt of her brother's remorse. 

“Are we done with this?” She asked. “With the fighting?”

Alexios may have had a change of heart, but even Kassandra knew it wouldn’t be completely overnight. There were a lot of things that the Cult had taught him that he would have to unlearn. More importantly, they would have to learn to trust each other. It wouldn’t be an easy road. Kassandra wanted to know if Alexios was willing to put forward that same effort.

“I want to be,” Alexios replied. “I’m so tired.”

Kassandra nodded, reaching across the table to take hold of Alexios’s hand. To her surprise, he gripped her hand tightly in return.

“It will take some getting used to,” Kassandra told him truthfully. “Just know that Mater and I want to help you.”

Alexios visibly relaxed. Kassandra knew how important it would be for him to know that he wasn’t alone. She would do anything to help her brother. 

“Thank you.” Alexios squeezed her hand again and took a deep breath. “I think I’d like to stay here for a while.”

“Mater will like that,” Kassandra smiled. “And there will always be a spot for you on the Adrestia.”

“Where will you go next?”

Kassandra sighed. She needed to see Aspasia and knew that the trip would come sooner rather than later. “Athens.”

“Why?”

“I need to speak to Aspasia.”

Alexios didn’t seem surprised. “What makes you think she’ll still be in Athens?”

“If she’s not, I’ll just have to go looking for her.” It was a possibility that Kassandra had to prepare for. By now, she was sure Aspasia knew that Kassandra had learned the truth. She was too smart to deny it. “Is there anything you can tell me about her? Or about her control of the Cult?”

It was then that Alexios withdrew his hand, frowning. “I don’t know much,” He admitted. “I was Kleon’s responsibility.”

“Really? So she really didn’t know about Kleon’s plan to have you kill Perikles?”

“I don’t think so, no. I think there were a lot of things that Kleon hid from her, or things he planned behind her back.”

This came as news to Kassandra. With as much influence as Aspasia held over Athens and thus Greece at large, it was surprising to learn that Kleon had been able to undermine her control over the Cult without her resistance. But Kassandra trusted Alexios’s information. If he had truly had a change of heart, there would be no reason for him to lie to her. Unfortunately, his answer raised more questions that were answered, and Kassandra knew the only way she would get true clarification would be from Aspasia herself.

Aspasia was another matter entirely. Kassandra’s trust in her had been shaken. How could Kassandra  _ truly  _ trust her now? While she wouldn’t let herself forget the help Aspasia had given her and Myrrine, it was hard to believe that she had done it purely from the goodness of her heart. Whatever motives Aspasia might have had were hidden to Kassandra now, but she swore to herself that she would have her answers. Aspasia’s fate was uncertain. As hurt and confused as Kassandra was by the revelation that Aspasia led the Cult, Kassandra was unsure if she would be able to kill Aspasia as she had the others. 

This was, somehow, different. For Kassandra there was the underlying feeling that she did  _ owe _ Aspasia a great deal for all her help. Whether it would be enough to spare Aspasia’s life, when the time came, she didn’t know. The only choice she had was to go to Athens, or to where ever Aspasia decided to hide, and force the answers from the woman herself. It wasn’t ideal, to have to chase her all over Greece, but if it meant finally putting an end to all of this it would be worth it. At the very least, Kassandra hoped she would have more knowledge about the Cult’s ways, and what was left of its members. 

“Are you going to kill her, when you find her?” Alexios asked as if he’d read her mind.

“I don’t know,” Kassandra said truthfully, “I want to, but I don’t think I can.”

Alexios pushed himself up from the table. “I know it may not change things, but I think we’ve both seen enough death for both our lifetimes. Perhaps it’s best not to add her to that list.”

“You think so?”

“She wasn’t very involved with...me. So I can’t be sure. That’ll be up to your judgment, though. Not mine.”

“Helpful.”

He shrugged. “There isn’t much of a Cult left, now. So a lot of her power has been taken away. I wouldn’t say she’s helpless, but-.”

“But she’s weaker.” Kassandra finished, nodding. She could see his point. “I guess I’ll find out when I talk to her.”

Alexios walked around the table, pausing to put his hand on Kassandra’s shoulder. “Good luck. I’m sorry I can’t give you more information.”

“I’ll manage,” Kassandra replied, hoping he wouldn’t worry. “Are you going back to bed?”

“I’m certainly going to try.”

“Good luck,” Kassandra repeated with a laugh. “One of us should try at least.”

Alexios smiled at her once before walking away, and Kassandra listened as his footsteps faded and he returned to bed. The morning was still far away, but Kassandra had a lingering feeling that it would be a while yet before she slept. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

 

“How do you like Sparta?” 

They had just disembarked from the ship, and as the Spartan soldiers milled about Nikolaos had waded through the sea of red to find his way to Daphnae’s side.

“It seems to be exactly the same as it was when I last left it,” Daphnae replied with laughter. 

“Ah,” The corners of Nikolaos’s eyes crinkled as he smiled back at her. “But you  _ do _ like it, don’t you?”

“It’s different here,” Daphnae admitted. “I’ll give you that.”

Nikolaos nodded. “There’s no place in Greece like it.”

“I agree, Nikolaos. Though I think you’re far fonder of Sparta than I am.”

“Yes, you’re more interested in something else. You’re going to wander off soon, I expect. Aren’t you?”

“I  _ am  _ good at that.” Daphnae couldn’t help but smile. She would go to see Myrrine first, to see if she could learn anything about where Kassandra might be. What came after that would depend on the answers she received. “Will you tell Stentor thank you for allowing me to travel on the ship? When his mood is more agreeable, of course.”

Nikolaos laughed. “I’m sure he’ll simmer down eventually.”

“It makes no difference if he doesn’t,” Daphnae said with a shrug. “I’m not the one who has to put up with him.” The look Nikolaos gave her let Daphnae know that dealing with Stentor’s temper was  _ exactly  _ what he would be doing later. “Will you find Myrrine, Nikolaos?”

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I suppose I should. It will be good to speak to her again. That is, of course, provided she doesn’t kill me the moment she sees me.”

“You mentioned that. I don’t think she will.”

“Are you sure of that?”

Daphnae didn’t know Myrrine well enough to be completely certain, especially if Kassandra’s temper was inherited from her mother. But, something inside her told her it would be different.

“I am,” She assured Nikolaos. “You might as well try. Though it may not help with Kassandra.”

Nikolaos sighed. “Well, it’ll be better than nothing. I’ll stop by later.”

Daphnae bowed her head once as a goodbye before she turned and left him. She was growing more impatient by the second, so she wanted to get to Myrrine’s house as quickly as possible. 

The longer Daphnae went without knowing  _ something _ , the worse the ache in her chest became. Kassandra killing Kleon had been good news, that meant that she was likely alive, at the very least. But Daphnae’s lurking anxiety stayed with her despite knowing of Kleon’s death. 

Ikaros seemed to understand that it was finally time to go home, and Daphnae heard him cry out once as he passed overhead and headed inland.  

Daphnae followed his lead. She was surprised that had stayed with her this long without leaving. 

She knew the way to Myrrine’s as well as she would if she had walked it a thousand times. She had committed this path to memory, though she knew that in reality there wouldn’t be as many trips to Sparta as she’d like. But each step that brought her closer sent nerves tumbling anxiously in her stomach. 

Now, at least, she wasn’t afraid of Kassandra’s death. Though she’d received no definite answer, part of her was hopeful. All her anxiety was at war with this sliver of hope, and as she drew closer to finding the truth Daphnae prayed that these mixed feelings would soon be relieved.

Ikaros was out of sight now. 

Daphnae only found him again when she was just within view of the house. It was quiet, but Ikaros’s chirping was unmistakable. It wasn’t until she was closer that she actually saw him. He was perched on Kassandra’s wrist, tilting his head back and forth while she stroked his feathers. Daphnae’s heart lept in her chest, and she stood still for a moment to take in the sight. Kassandra appeared to be well, and most importantly in one piece. 

Ikaros noticed Daphnae's presence before Kassandra did. He flew from Kassandra’s arm a moment later, leaving Kassandra with a confused expression.

Daphnae ran to her, then. She called out her name only to get her attention, seeing the recognition in Kassandra’s eyes only a second before Daphnae collided into her. Kassandra grunted at the impact, and were it not for her sturdiness, Daphnae would have sent both of them toppling onto the ground.

“Daphnae?” Kassandra’s laughter masked the confusion in her voice. “When did you get here?”

“Just now,” Daphnae’s voice was muffled, her face buried in Kassandra’s chest as she hugged her as tightly as she could. “I’ve been worried sick.”

Kassandra may have laughed, but she was happily returning Daphnae’s embrace. Daphnae knew Kassandra had no way of knowing how worried she had truly been and decided she could explain it later. For now, it didn’t matter. What mattered most was that Kassandra was  _ there.  _

“How long have you been home?” Daphnae asked, refusing to pull away.

Kassandra paused to think about it. “A few days is all.” When Daphnae hummed in response, Kassandra continued. “I went to Lake Poseidon to look for you.”

Daphnae felt herself smiling. “Did you think I come to Sparta just to wait on you?” 

She felt Kassandra shrug.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Okay,  _ no _ . I didn’t. But it still could have been nice.”

Daphnae finally took a step back, only so she could pull Kassandra down for a kiss.  There was much Daphnae wanted to say, but for now, this was easier. 

It was Kassandra who broke the kiss but with no desire to be apart longer than necessary, she leaned her forehead against Daphnae’s gently, and Daphnae was comforted by the shine in her amber eyes. 

“I came on a Spartan ship,” Daphnae told her. “They told me about Brasidas. I’m sorry, Kassandra.” Kassandra let out a quiet sigh, masking her sadness well. “I thought you’d been killed, too.”

“Me?” Kassandra sounded surprised. “What made you think that?”

“A lot of things,” Daphnae admitted. “But then Ikaros showed up on Chios, and he’d been shot by an Athenian.”

“Shot? I couldn't even tell.”

“You’re welcome,” Daphnae said teasingly. “He let me take care of him.”

“I’m glad.” Kassandra was beaming. When she saw the feather braided in Daphnae’s hair she reached down and took it between her fingers. “What’s this?”

“A gift,” Daphnae replied, deflecting the question.

“A gift? From who?”

“That’s a long story, Kassandra.”

“Later?” Kassandra hummed. 

“Of course.”

Kassandra accepted this answer, dropping her hand and glancing over her shoulder at the house.

“I found my brother.”

“Really?” Daphnae couldn’t help but sound surprised. “What happened?”

“He met us on Mount Taygetos. Do you want to meet him?”

“What? He’s here?”

Kassandra nodded. She reached down and took Daphnae by the hand, gently leading her back toward the house. They went inside together, only to find Alexios quietly walking around the house, lost in his own thoughts. He was gingerly running his finger across the tabletop, his brow furrowed with concentration. It looked as if he was searching for memories of things he couldn't have possibly remembered, trying to find some connection to this place. 

He didn’t notice when they entered. 

Kassandra stopped just inside the door. “Alexios.”

He recoiled instinctively at the sound of his name, but when he turned and saw Kassandra, Daphane could see him visibly relax again. Whether Kassandra noticed as well, Daphnae didn’t know. But Kassandra squeezed Daphnae’s hand for the briefest of moments before she spoke again.

“I’ve got someone I’d like you to meet.”

Alexios looked at Daphnae as Kassandra motioned to her, his gaze dancing between the two of them for a few moments. He appeared to be unsure of what Kassandra expected of him. This was a far cry from how he had been when Daphnae had seen him at the prison in Athens. He no longer seemed quite as angry and violent as he had that day. Something had changed, though Daphnae didn't know what. His uncertainty was palpable, but he himself didn't appear to be too bothered by it. 

"This is Daphnae," Kassandra continued. "Daphnae, this is my brother."

Alexios looked at Kassandra as she said her name, and he thought over it for a moment before he decided to greet her.

"Hello, Daphnae."

"Hello, Alexios." Daphnae saw Kassandra smiling out of the corner of her eye. "How are you?"

As he looked at Kassandra again, Daphnae realized he was trying to gauge his response on Kassandra's own reactions. At seeing her smile, he relaxed even further before returning his full attention back to Daphnae.

"I'm well. I didn't know we would be having company."

"Daphnae is a dear friend of mine, Alexios," Kassandra explained, rather simply. "She'll probably be spending a few days with us, at least."

He nodded along with Kassandra's words as she spoke, this time, not allowing his eyes to leave Daphnae's face. 

"Where do you come from?" He asked.

"Chios."

"Chios," Alexios repeated. "I’ve not met any of Kassandra's  _ friends _ ."

Daphnae covered her mouth in time to mask her laughter, and as she cut her eyes at Kassandra she saw that she was a little flustered by her brother's response.

"How many friends do you think she has, Alexios?" Daphnae asked, playfully nudging Kassandra's arm.

"Probably too many to count," Alexios deadpanned. "She's traveled all over Greece twice over by now, gods only know what she's been up to."

Daphnae snorted, and Kassandra was quick to change the subject.

"Daphnae, our mater went into Sparta to speak to King Archidamos. She should be back soon if you want to stay for dinner."

"Dinner?" Alexios asked. "It's too early for dinner, don't you think?"

Kassandra shot him a pointed look, but the expression was clearly wasted on him. 

"It's fine," Daphnae laughed, "I'll walk up to Lake Poseidon, I need to check in with my sisters anyway. I'll come back later this afternoon."

Kassandra wasn't pleased by her answer, and Daphnae couldn't say that she blamed her. Daphnae didn't want to spend any more time apart than Kassandra did, but this at least was necessary. On the bright side, it wasn't like she would be gone long. She half-expected Kassandra to offer to walk with her up the mountain, but Daphnae had a feeling that Kassandra didn't want to leave her brother alone. After so many years apart, Daphnae wouldn't hold that against her. After dinner, they could be alone for the evening and there would be plenty of time to catch up.

To keep Kassandra from protesting, Daphnae put her hand on Kassandra’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I’ll see you soon, alright? You two try and stay out of trouble.”

It was enough to settle Kassandra, but only just so. She rolled her eyes, a smirk turning up the corner of her mouth. 

“You know as well as I do that trouble tends to find  _ me, _ not the other way around.”

“Either way,” Daphnae teased. “I’ll be back.” She paused, looking at Alexios. “It was nice to finally meet you properly, Alexios.”

He nodded his agreement. “We can get to know each other over dinner.”

“I’d like that.”

By the way Kassandra’s eyes lit up, nothing else could make her happier. While meeting Kassandra’s family had been unexpected at first, Daphnae had to admit she looked forward to getting to know Alexios and Myrrine better now. They were such an integral part of Kassandra’s being that it would feel wrong if Daphnae didn’t offer them that effort and respect. The prospect was not as nerve-wracking as it had been when she first met Myrrine now and had made way for genuine excitement. 

“Alright,” Kassandra said quietly, leaning down and gently kissing the top of Daphnae’s head. “I’ll see you soon. Be careful.”

Dinner would be enjoyable, Daphnae had no doubt of that. So even with the long climb to Lake Poseidon ahead of her, at least she had something to look forward to. 

* * *

 

Dinner with her  _ entire  _ family was a strange thing. Not that it was unpleasant, it was just something Kassandra had to adjust to. 

Alexios was more rambunctious than Kassandra had expected him to be. But, with everything he did or said, he cast a glance at Kassandra, as if he was using her to gauge if what he was doing was appropriate. 

Myrrine and Nikolaos were bickering back and forth as they ate, though there was a teasing undercurrent to everything they said. Part of Kassandra was glad Daphnae had coerced Nikolaos into speaking to Myrrine. For their own sake, she hoped they could forgive each other.

Stentor was silent, for the most part. He only spoke in turn, or if Nikolaos drew attention to him. More than once, Kassandra caught him sulking. But he humored Nikolaos despite this, and so far he had said nothing foolish.

While Kassandra bounced back and forth between conversations, goading her mother on, or making comments to Alexios from the corner of her mouth. Kassandra made sure she was  _ involved _ in whatever was going on.

She had a lot of catching up to do.

But no matter how engrossed in the conversation she was, Kassandra kept finding Daphnae. She, like Stentor, seemed to feel ever so slightly out of place. But with Daphnae, she seemed content just  _ listening _ . At first, she had Kassandra had shared sidelong glances. Then it became Kassandra’s hand on the small of her back, or their legs brushing together. Kassandra had finally settled with one hand resting on Daphnae’s knee. Every so often, she would give Daphnae a light squeeze, or brush her thumb gently across her skin. Part of it felt like a game, but it reminded Kassandra that Daphnae was still there, next to her.

Eventually, both dinner and the conversations seemed to be heading toward an end, and Kassandra began growing restless. As if Daphnae sensed this, she slipped her hand over Kassandra’s and gave it a squeeze. 

“Ready to go?” Kassandra asked quietly. She had assumed that Daphnae would spend the night at Lake Poseidon with her sisters. But unlike earlier in the day, this time, Kassandra would go with her. As happy as her family made her, Kassandra had to admit she was feeling a little exhausted by all the talking.

She waited until Daphnae nodded in agreement before she stood. When Daphnae followed suit, Kassandra took a moment to dismiss herself. She let Myrrine know she'd be back the next day, more of a courtesy than anything. She knew Myrrine wouldn't think twice about her being gone during the night, but it still felt like Kassandra should give her  _ some _ kind of explanation.

They walked outside together and Kassandra whistled for Phobos. He would carry them to the base of the mountain. Daphnae was quiet, her eyes following Kassandra slowly as she walked around the yard, waiting for Phobos. When he came to her, Kassandra patted the side of his neck, murmuring her thanks before she pulled herself into his saddle. Once settled, she extended her hand down to Daphnae, helping to pull her up onto his back. Daphnae sighed, wrapping her arms around Kassandra's waist.

"Something wrong?" Kassandra asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Just tired," Daphnae replied. "It's nothing."

"Well, it's late enough. I wouldn't complain about sleeping."

"Not that kind of tired."

"Ah," Kassandra understood, dinner had worn Daphnae down too. It wasn't a  _ bad _ thing, but it was good that they'd have some time alone now. It wasn't quite as exhausting. "I see."

"What did you find out from killing Kleon?" Daphnae asked, leaning her head against Kassandra's shoulder. 

Kassandra's thoughts immediately jumped to Aspasia. Despite her conversation with Alexios, she still felt so much uncertainty.

"Aspasia is the leader of the Cult."

She felt Daphnae's arms around her waist tighten. "What?" Daphnae asked quietly. "How do you know?"

"Kleon had a note from her. I found it after I killed him."

"What are you going to do, Kassandra?"

"I don't know," Kassandra admitted. "I want to go talk to her if I can find her."

"I can't believe she didn't tell you. But she  _ helped _ you."

"I know she did," Kassandra said with a sigh. "That makes this even harder. She's not like the other Cultists."

"Are you going to kill her?" 

"I don't know if I  _ can _ kill her. I owe her, a lot."

"Well, whatever you decide, I trust your judgment." Daphnae's confidence was comforting, though Kassandra had none herself. "Unfortunately I don't think I can be of much help."

"It's alright," Kassandra promised. "I'll think of something."

"You always do."

They fell into a comfortable silence, then. Phobos trotted along the road on his own direction. He knew where they were headed. The sun had begun to set, and they met no one on the trip to the mountain. Though it was a long trek to the top where Lake Poseidon lay, they made short work of the climb. 

Only one of Daphnae’s sisters was awake, keeping an eye over the camp. When she recognized Daphnae and Kassandra approaching, she waved at them, the only acknowledgment that they were there. Kassandra forced a smile, wanting to stay in the good graces of the Daughters of Artemis as best she could. Though she waved in return, Daphnae didn’t stop for a conversation. Instead, she led Kassandra over to the edge of the water. The rising moon’s beams were already shimmering across the top of the water, and in their light Kassandra could see the shadow of Poseidon’s trident just under the surface, the rest of the sunken statue otherwise hidden.

Daphnae sat down near the water, leaning back on her hands and looking up at Kassandra, waiting for her to join her. 

As Kassandra sat, Daphnae spoke.

“So, what’s next for the mighty Eagle-Bearer?”

Kassandra briefly considered telling Daphnae about Pythagoras. Because, in truth, once Aspasia was dealt with, Kassandra would be returning to her father and finishing his work. But the whole of Greece had assumed Pythagoras dead for decades. While Kassandra trusted Daphnae with the knowledge that he lived, she thought it best to omit that information. 

“I have some work to do, but nothing too pressing.” It wasn’t the truth but it wasn’t quite a lie, either. The truth would come, when Kassandra found time for it, though she herself wasn’t sure what Pythagoras truly wanted yet. She made up her mind to tell Daphnae as soon as she knew his true motives. 

“Nothing else to do?” A smile danced across Daphnae’s features. “Aren’t you afraid you’re going to get  _ bored _ ?”

The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. She had spent so much of her time over the last few years and months constantly on the move, constantly doing  _ something _ , she couldn’t imagine that ending any time soon. Just because she didn’t have plans now didn’t mean something wouldn’t come up. People had a way of finding her when they needed someone to take care of their problems.

“I’m sure something will come up,” Kassandra replied. “If not, Barnabas will find a way to keep me busy.”

Daphnae laughed, leaning head against Kassandra’s shoulder. “I have no doubt of that.”

It felt nice to sit with Daphnae and have nowhere to go. While it was true that Aspasia and a trip to Athens would happen, it was more of an ‘eventually’ than anything else. It didn’t have to be done immediately, and Kassandra knew that she could stay in Sparta as long as she liked. 

“So,” Kassandra began, glancing down at Daphnae, “Where did you get that feather? You didn’t steal it from Ikaros, did you?”

Daphnae swatted her arm. “No, I did  _ not _ . I gave that one to Alkibiades.”

“Oh, so you  _ did _ take one from Ikaros.” Kassandra couldn’t resist teasing her. “Just not this one.”

“He was hurt, I wouldn’t steal his feathers.”

“Fine,” Kassandra held her hands up in surrender, laughing as she did so, “You didn’t steal his feathers. So where did it come from?”

“It was a gift,” Daphnae explained. “From Artemis.”

“Artemis?” Kassandra was skeptical, but in her defense, the gods had never done her any favors. “Why?”

It would have been easier to just go  _ find _ a feather. But Kassandra understood Daphnae saw the gods in a different light. 

“I don’t know,” Daphnae’s voice was quiet, and her eyes were trained on the still water of Lake Poseidon. “In my heart, it feels like it was a sign of acceptance.”

“Acceptance of what?” There seemed to be more to the story, something that Daphnae wasn’t telling her. But Kassandra trusted Daphnae to tell her if she thought it was important.

Daphnae reached down and took Kassandra’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “This.”

Kassandra was  _ thrilled _ . She’d had doubts that Daphnae would choose her, though she had refused to give them much thought for the sake of her own sanity. But now it seemed Daphnae had fully come to terms with things. 

Still, Kassandra couldn’t resist teasing her.

“Does this mean you’re not going to kill me?”

Daphnae was quick to shoot her a pointed glare. 

“Just asking!” Kassandra said defensively, trying to hide her laughter. “There was still a chance.”

Daphnae rolled her eyes. “We’ve been over this.”

“I’m just making sure.”

Though Daphnae sounded frustrated, Kassandra saw her doing her best to hide the fact that she was smiling. It was relaxing to sit like this and not have to worry about things. It was a shame it couldn’t always be like this.

“Daphnae?”

“Hmm?”

“You know you’re welcome on the Adrestia, don’t you?”

Daphnae paused, leaning back to look at Kassandra. “Is this your way of inviting me to join you?” When Kassandra nodded, Daphnae chuckled softly. “Well, I appreciate the offer. But I don’t think I can.”

“It doesn’t have to be  _ now _ ,” Kassandra added. “Just...later. When we both have time.”

“I’d like that,” Daphnae told her, smiling. “It can’t be all bad to get dragged around on these adventures of yours.”

“We have a good time,” Kassandra knew Barnabas enjoyed the traveling, as did the crew. Herodotus probably enjoyed their trips more than he let on, but he always seemed to be the one who worried the most. But traveling on the Adrestia was  _ interesting _ , to say the least. Kassandra hoped to share as much of that with Daphnae as she could.

“I know you do. Maybe I’ll come with you someday.”

Kassandra nodded, it wasn’t the answer she had hoped for, but it was good enough. 

“So where are you going next? Back to Chios?”

“I don’t know,” Daphnae shrugged. “Why?”

“Well if I’m going to spend the rest of my life chasing you around Greece, I’d like a head start.”

Daphnae laughed, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

“You make it sound like finding me is difficult.”

“It is!” Kassandra protested. “You stay in one place for  _ months  _ and then you disappear! It’s not like you leave a trail of bodies behind you for me to look for.”

“There’s no fun in making it obvious.” Daphnae teased. “You might as well work for it.”

Kassandra groaned. “I’ll have to warn Barnabas. We’ll have to keep the Adrestia ready.”

“If you think you can keep up,” Daphnae grinned, nudging her arm playfully. 

“Oh I  _ know  _ I can,” Kassandra assured her. 

“I think I could outrun you if I wanted.”

“You’re certainly welcome to  _ try. _ ”

Daphnae was laughing again when she leaned in for a kiss. Kassandra was happy to stop talking if this was what she got in return. For now, there were no worries, and it was just the two of them alone with the night ahead. Kassandra couldn’t complain. But if she had her way, she’d gladly stay in Sparta for a long time. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was later than I wanted, but in my defense I've been taking a lot of Nyquil because I caught the crud


	17. An Odyssey's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The section italicized is a flashback. :D

The years had not changed Taygetos. Sparta itself was a far cry from how it had been, but that could be said for the rest of the world as well. But, in two-thousand years, Taygetos had withstood it all. 

Kassandra stood at the edge of the cliff-face, looking down at the chasm below. The cold wind whipped her hair around her face, but she paid it no mind. To her, it was a greeting. She could still remember the last time she stood here, on the mountain. But the last time Kassandra was here, she had her mother and brother with her. They were long gone, and now it was just Kassandra.

Both Kassandra and the mountain were responsible for countless deaths. But Kassandra had the benefit of not seeing the bodies except in her dreams. The mountain could not escape what it had done, as Kassandra knew the remains of hundreds of Spartan children lay at the mountain’s feet.  

Mount Taygetos had haunted her for years, but Kassandra had finally found her peace. No matter how far from home she traveled, she knew the mountain remained. Mount Taygetos had been there far longer than Kassandra had been alive, and it was comforting to know that it would remain long after she was gone. 

This was the last place Kassandra had to visit. She knelt down and took up a fistful of dirt. She took a deep breath as she squeezed it between her fingers, watching as it slowly fell from her hand. Her trip across Greece was almost over.

She had already been to Kephallonia, using her memory to walk old roads that were long gone. She could still see Markos’s smiling face when she closed her eyes, could still hear Phoibe’s laughter on the wind if she tried to listen. 

From there she had gone to Phokis, to where the old temple of Artemis had once stood. Despite Daphnae’s efforts while she was alive, the temple had still succumbed. Had the path not been ingrained in Kassandra’s mind, she would not have found it. The sacred forest was all but gone, and it took some searching for her to find what was left. Wooden floorboards of the temple were gone, long ago having rotted away. The walls had crumbled into nothing and what was left of the forest had begun to consume the one thing that was left: the altar. The statue of Artemis was almost completely covered in vines, only the bow the goddess wielded still visible. Kassandra had taken time to clear the statue off, though it was old and crumbling. The weather had not been kind to it. Artemis’s once distinct features now smooth and emotionless. If she’d had an offering, she would have left it there. But Kassandra knew that the gods were dead. It had been so long since someone had given them offering, or sung their praises, who were they going to watch over if no one cared if they ever existed?

But it was out of respect that Kassandra cleared the statue. She felt in her heart that no one else would spare the statue from the wild’s embrace. But she couldn’t help but think that perhaps that’s what Artemis would have wanted, to be claimed by the woods she fought to protect.

Athens had been next. To say the city was different would have been an understatement. The Parthenon was the only thing that remained that Kassandra recognized. But she knew where everything  _ had _ been, the agora, Perikles’s house, everything was committed to her memory. It was only there where the ones she cared about still lived.

As she walked through the heart of Athens, what Kassandra missed the most was the statue of Athena. It was long gone, having been taken from the city centuries ago. But as she walked by where the statue had once stood, she could have sworn she heard Demosthenes, uttering his prayers and begging Athena for her wisdom and guidance.

The only thing unchanged, aside from Taygetos, was the Aegean. The sea was more forgiving now than it had been in years past. Poseidon was gone, leaving peaceful waters in his absence. But the sea air smelled the same, and if Kassandra closed her eyes she could hear the crew of the Adrestia, the groaning of the oarsmen, Barnabas’s laughter in her ear. Some days, she missed the Adrestia and her crew more than anything.

The last place she had gone before coming to Sparta was Chios. There was only one thing she cared about that remained on the island: Daphnae’s grave. Kassandra had ensured that the grave had remained untouched, no matter where she went or how long she was gone. She had visited it one last time. After today, it would no longer be hers to protect. 

In Sparta, she had extended the same care for the graves of Nikolaos, Myrrine, and Alexios. She had buried the three of them next to each other. It was the last place she went before she climbed Mount Taygetos alone. Her home in Sparta was long gone, but their graves remained. 

She missed them all, terribly. Pythagoras had been right in his warnings to not get attached to anyone, knowing of the burden that the staff would place upon her. And Kassandra had carried his advice with her over the years, never making close connections with anyone, though there were several members of the Assassin’s brotherhood that she considered her friends. She kept her distance, for her own sake. 

Pythagoras hadn’t taught her how to let go of her past. It was something Kassandra had struggled with for years. She had come to terms with the deaths of all those she loved, but that never made missing them any easier. Though she felt it was unfair, she understood the importance of the work her father had left her. In the time since his death, she felt like she  _ had _ made progress. But now, the work would no longer be her responsibility. Her time was coming to an end, she could feel it. She’d spent years trying to find a suitable successor, and now the opportunity had finally presented itself.

Atlantis would be her final stop.

Lost in her thoughts, Kassandra almost didn’t notice the eagle that soared overhead. Its cry is what pulled her from her thoughts, and she watched as it flew down from the mountain, gliding above the valley below. Kassandra couldn’t help but smile. Ikaros had been gone a long time, and it was moments like this when she acutely felt his absence. She had to stop herself from closing her eyes and trying to reach out to the eagle passing by. There would be no connection, it would never be the same. Ikaros had been special, specifically to  _ her _ . But he was gone, like all the others. She spent a few minutes watching the eagle until it flew from her sight. 

Kassandra sighed, letting the last of the soil fall from her fingers and return to the mountain. She stood and looked down one last time at the foot of the mountain.

She drew in a deep breath, knowing that there would be no more to remember. Kassandra was now nothing more than a living relic. The Greece she once knew was gone, and Mount Taygetos would see the death of Greece the way it was now, as well. But for Kassandra, this would be the last time she saw Taygetos, the last time she saw Sparta. She wanted to enjoy the moment, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She was too tired. Kassandra finally turned her back on the cliff, ready to begin her descent.

Atlantis was waiting. It was time to go. 

* * *

 

_ Having Daphnae on the Adrestia had been wonderful. It was only going to be a short journey, but since they had left Chios Kassandra had enjoyed every moment of her presence. Daphnae, of course, was no stranger to ships, and Kassandra was pleased that she had settled in with the Adrestia’s crew almost immediately. It was as if it was the most natural place in the world for her to be.  _

_ They had sailed to Skyros and anchored close to the southern coast. They were on their way to Argos, but Kassandra had insisted on stopping here. She wanted off the ship for a little while, and visiting the rock arch would give her and Daphnae something to do. _

_ They had left most of their gear on the Adrestia and swam to the shore. The climb took longer than Kassandra had remembered, but with two of them, it was slow going. Not that it was a bad thing. She kept a close eye on Daphnae as they climbed, but Daphnae made sure to follow every move Kassandra made.  _

_ When they reached the top of the arch, they walked across it together, hand in hand. Daphnae gasped when she saw the view, her grip on Kassandra’s hand tightening.  _

_ “Do you know where we are?” Kassandra asked quietly. _

_ “Hero’s fall,” Daphnae replied breathlessly. “The place where Lykomedes threw Theseus to his death.” _

_ “Have you ever been?” _

_ Daphnae never stopped taking in the view, but eventually, she did shake her head. Kassandra smiled to herself. She’d had a similar reaction the first time she had been here with Ikaros. The view alone made the trip to Skyros worth it, but having Daphnae with her was something else.  _

_ “I heard stories of this place when I was younger,” Daphnae said. “I never thought I’d see it.” _

_ “I’ve seen all the places from the stories,” Kassandra told her, grinning. “Everything but the top of Olympos.” _

_ “There’s certainly a few places I’d like to see.” _

_ “I could take you.” Kassandra offered. After all, with the staff of Hermes Trismegistus, she had nothing but time. The same could not be said for Daphnae, however. A pang of guilt struck her, and Kassandra did her best to swallow it down.  _

I should say something. She deserves to know.

_ Still, something stopped her. Kassandra was afraid. Despite the feeling that Daphnae deserved the truth, Kassandra couldn’t bring herself to speak it. She kept telling herself there would always be more time, but with each day that passed, she knew that wouldn’t last forever. Eventually, Daphnae would notice, would she not? It would be better to tell her before that happened. _

_ But Kassandra decided this was neither the time nor the place for that. She would find another moment after she gave herself time to steel her nerves. _

_ If Daphnae noticed the storm raging inside Kassandra’s chest, she didn’t show it. She was still smiling, and she let go of Kassandra’s hand so that she could turn around and look behind them.  _

_ “This is incredible,” Daphnae whispered. “I’m glad you talked me into coming.” _

_ Kassandra laughed under her breath. “It’s not like you took much convincing.” _

_ In truth, she hadn’t expected Daphnae to join her at all. But the opportunity had presented itself, and Kassandra would have been a fool not to try. To her surprise, Daphnae had agreed. It probably helped that Daphnae needed to go to Argos, but Kassandra would take what she could get.  _

_ “You’ll have to let me take you somewhere else, next.” Kassandra continued. “Anywhere in Greece, where ever you want.” _

_ Daphnae smiled, glancing over at her shoulder to meet Kassandra’s gaze. Kassandra felt her heart leap in her chest. “That’s a dangerous offer, don’t you think?” _

_ Kassandra only shrugged. “No, I don’t think so. There’s nothing I can’t handle.” She didn’t miss that Daphnae rolled her eyes, but Daphnae still grinned at her nonetheless.  _

_ They remained up there for several minutes, enjoying the companionable silence. Finally, Daphnae’s gaze turned down toward the Adrestia, where they could see the crew milling around above the deck. _

_ “I suppose we should climb down soon,” Daphnae muttered. _

_ “Climb?” Kassandra arched one brow. “I had no intention of climbing down.” _

_ Realization dawned in Daphnae’s eyes as she looked over the cliff’s edge. “Kassandra the water is too shallow, you can’t possibly think--.” _

_ Kassandra reached out and gave Daphnae’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Do you trust me?” Daphnae took a deep breath as she looked down at the water. “I’ll go first,” Kassandra offered. _

_ “Kassandra there are rocks.” _

_ “I know, I’ve done it before.”  _

_ This didn’t seem to give Daphnae any comfort, her eyes still trained on the water. Kassandra stepped away, finding a suitable spot on the cliff face and planting her feet.  _

_ “Jump from here,” Kassandra instructed, pointing to where she stood.  _

_ “You have a lot of confidence in me,” Daphnae snorted.  _

_ “I do.” Daphnae would be just fine if she’d let herself go. “Just trust me, that’s all. Consider it a leap of faith.” _

_ Daphnae seemed to have questions, but before she could ask any, Kassandra took a step forward and leapt from the edge. She was well-practiced in making such jumps. Kassandra closed her eyes just before she hit the water. The water itself was cold, which was not unexpected. She sunk for a few moments before she opened her eyes and tried to gain her bearings.  _

_ Before Kassandra could swim upwards, Daphnae hit the water. She landed a few feet from where Kassandra was, and Kassandra saw her eyes open with shock under the surface of the waves. When Daphnae saw her, Kassandra swam to her side. She took Daphnae by the arm and they rose together. When Kassandra’s face broke the surface, she was laughing. _

_ “You’re insane,” Daphnae sputtered breathlessly. _

_ “You did it,” Kassandra beamed. _

_ “I was coerced.” _

_ Kassandra pulled Daphnae closer, through the water, still laughing as she kissed her. She could taste the salt water on Daphnae’s lips, and before they could break apart a loud cheer came rising up from the deck of the Adrestia.  _

_ Daphnae pulled away, leaning her forehead against Kassandra’s as she tried to catch her breath. _

_ “I forgot we had an audience,” Daphnae said, looking mortified. _

_ “Ignore them,” Kassandra replied, kissing her cheek. “If they get too rowdy, I’ll make them jump too.” _

_ Daphnae laughed, cupping the back of Kassandra’s head with her hand and closing her eyes. They floated weightlessly together in the surf, holding onto each other. It was a wonderful feeling, being so carefree. _

_ “I love you,” Kassandra murmured, snaking her arms around Daphnae’s waist. _

_ Daphnae hummed, and Kassandra watched as drops of water rolled from her cheeks. “I love you too.” _

_ Kassandra leaned in to kiss her again, but before she could fully close the distance between them another whoop came from the Adrestia, causing her to pause and close her eyes. They truly could be insufferable. _

_ “I may make them jump anyway.” _

_ “I’ll help,” Daphnae grinned. “Then we can decide where we’re going next. Anywhere I wanted, isn’t that what you said?” _

_ “Yes, and where ever it is, we can make the crew swim there,” Kassandra agreed. “We’ll have the ship to ourselves.” _

_ “Let’s go then,” Daphnae tugged on her arm before she began to swim away. “We can make Barnabas go first.”  _

_ Kassandra snorted, swimming after her. Seeing Barnabas jump might just be worth the second climb to the top.  _

* * *

 

Layla couldn’t believe her eyes. There Kassandra stood before her, living and breathing. She had so many questions and not enough time. Kassandra’s intentions with the staff of Hermes Trismegistus were clear, but there was so much Layla wanted to know before she took over Kassandra’s burden.   


“Kassandra?”

  
Kassandra looked over and arched her eyebrow. “Yes?”

  
“Are you afraid of what will happen?”   


Kassandra sighed and shook her head.  “No. I have never feared death. I am tired, Layla.”

Two-thousand years was a long time, and Laila could only imagine all the things Kassandra had seen.   


“What about your friends? Your family?”

  
“Long dead, of course.” Kassandra chuckled softly. “Long before me. I have many people waiting for me in Elysium.”

“You cared for so many people, Kassandra,” Layla remembered all of them. Herodotus, Barnabas, Phoibe, they’d all had such an impact on her while in the Animus, she could tell how much Kassandra had loved them. Layla held on to part of those feelings every time she took the spear of Leonidas into her hands. It was a pity it had no power left. 

  
“Can I ask you something?”

  
Kassandra sized Laila up with her piercing eyes before slowly nodding.

  
“What happened between you and Daphnae? Did you tell her about the staff?”

  
Kassandra closed her eyes, her grip on the staff tightening.

  
“No. I could not bring myself to do it.” Kassandra let out a slow breath,  opening her eyes and letting her gaze traveling far past Layla and Atlantis to places Layla could not reach her. “It was hard, in the beginning. I knew everyone would slowly age and die and I would remain unchanged, indefinitely.”

“What did you do instead?” Layla hoped she didn’t pry too much, she only wanted answers.

“We spent ten more years together.” Kassandra had a slight smile playing at the corner of her mouth as she remembered, but her eyes were sad. “Gray hairs had just started to creep up her temples. She was so beautiful, Layla. And She never did find anyone else to take on her challenges.”

Kassandra paused, closing her eyes. Layla stood in silence, hoping she would continue.

“She was one of the few that I didn’t watch whither and die.” Returning her eyes to Layla once more, Kassandra set her jaw. “She died during a hunt in the mountains of Arkadia. I was told that she was gored to death by a boar.”

Layla’s heart ached for her. “Kassandra I’m sorry-.”

Kassandra held up her hand to stop her. “Don’t be. I’ve had lifetimes to accept what happened.”

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, Kassandra.”

“You’re right.” Kassandra allowed. “It happened far sooner than I expected. I always thought--" Kassandra paused, taking a deep breath before she continued. "I always thought we'd have more time. Afterwards...h er sisters retrieved her body for me, and I buried her on Chios.”

“You miss her.”

“I do. I miss all of them, from time to time. Thousands of years have made no difference. It is still so hard to miss someone you know will never come back to you.” Layla nodded in agreement, and Kassandra let her shoulders drop only slightly as she let her guard down. “I...I have always been glad that she died doing what she loved, on the hunt. It helped the pain for many years.”

“You were lucky you had each other.” Layla offered. “It’s so rare to find someone to share life with, especially now.”

“Perhaps you’re right. But my life has gone on far too long. I have to leave all of this to you, now.”

Laila hesitated. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you’re not finished.”

Kassandra’s face grew soft, and she stuck her hand into the pocket of her suit coat, rummaging around for a moment. When she withdrew her hand, she extended it toward Layla palm up. Laying on her open palm were a few well-worn drachmae.

“I’ve been ready to cross the Styx for many years, Layla. I’m ready to be reunited with those I love. My work is yours now.”

Layla nodded once, extending her arm for the staff when Kassandra offered. “If you’re ready.”

“I am.”   


* * *

 

_ Some time later _ .

 

It had been Layla’s idea to bring Kassandra’s body to Chios. Victoria had been insistent that they didn’t have the time for a burial, but Layla had stubbornly procrastinated all their work until Victoria had begrudgingly agreed.

She had been afraid she wouldn’t be able to find the place where Kassandra laid Daphnae to rest. But once on Chios, things were different. Despite the centuries, the land felt familiar, and Layla had visited it often in the Animus. It wasn’t hard to find the place where the huntress village had once stood. Despite none of the village remaining, Layla knew she had found her place. A short distance to the east, up a small ridge, Layla found herself drawn to a small patch of level ground, riddled with wildflowers. She could see all of Chios from where she stood, as well as a Lesbos in the distance. She was exactly where she needed to be. Victoria and a few others had helped her carry Kassandra’s simple casket there at Layla’s guidance, digging a shallow grave where Layla had instructed. They all left, once the grave itself was prepared. Layla had asked them to allow her to fill in the grave on her own. It was slow work, but Layla was trying to clear her thoughts with the busy work of moving the dirt over Kassandra’s body. There was so much work to still be done with the artifacts before she could destroy them, and the simple task of burying Kassandra allowed her time to breathe and concentrate on what was yet to come.

When the casket was finally completely covered, Layla felt a rush of adrenaline sweep over her. It was a familiar sensation though it had been some time since it last happened.

_ The bleeding effect _ . 

Her head swam, a throbbing headache drumming at the base of her skull. It had been so long since she’d experienced the effect in full force but this felt different somehow. It was as if her head was in a fog, and Layla knelt at the foot of Kassandra's grave and brought a hand up to her eyes. Taking slow, deep breaths, she tried to regain her composure. It took a few minutes for the world to stop spinning around her, and once she felt everything become still, she opened her eyes. 

The headache slowly subsided but she felt that something was different. An eagle cried overhead and she heard footsteps approaching, but didn’t look up for fear of becoming dizzy again. The footsteps came closer, and Layla felt someone move to stand next to her. Layla expected Victoria and prepared for a lecture warning her of the dangers of too much Animus use. But it was not Victoria, as Layla heard a voice she had heard countless times in the simulations she’d run through Kassandra’s memories.

“Beast Slayer!” Daphnae’s voice was almost breathless. “It is so good to see you again. I’ve been waiting so long.”

It had been over two thousand years since Kassandra had heard Daphnae’s voice Layla thought, though she herself had heard Daphnae days ago in the Animus. 

She wondered if some part of Kassandra could hear her now.

Layla heard a shift from beside her and a loud sigh of relief. “Daphnae.” Layla could sense the joy in Kassandra’s voice.  _ She was there too _ . “Not even the gods themselves could keep me away from you.”

Layla felt tears well up in her eyes. She had brought them back together, after all this time. 

“Come, my love, there is so much for you to see.”

When Layla finally lifted her gaze, she was alone. She could hear birds singing in the distance, and the breeze that wafted gently across her face, but there was no one else with her. 

She stood, brushing a tear from her eye before turning and heading back down the mountain. Victoria was waiting impatiently on her when she reached the bottom.

“Well?”

Layla couldn’t help but smile. “I’m glad Kassandra can finally be at rest here.”

“Yes, well,” Victoria looked to where their gear was being loaded up in preparation of their departure. “She left a lot of work for us to do. We better get started.”

“Are you always in such a hurry?”

“Yes. Absertgo won’t rest and neither should we.”

“Alright.” Layla rolled her eyes. “Have it your way. You know you need to slow down every once in a while.”

“Why on earth would I do that?” Victoria asked incredulously.

Layla waved her hand dismissively and left Victoria where she stood as she walked off to help finish loading up to leave.

“Layla! Hello?”

“Because you might miss the best parts,” Layla called over her shoulder. “You always do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that on that. It's over! Thank you so much to everyone who has read or commented on this fic I love you all so so so so much! It's been amazing after taking such a long break from writing. I'm going to have something new out in a few weeks but I'm going to take a little break first. And shout-out to my beta-reader Rizz for putting up with me for the last couple months. <3


End file.
